Betrayal's Greatest Romance
by xXShy-YuukiXx
Summary: Lies, desire, and lurking evil are all anyone need in this day and age. A broken heart. A wounded taiyoukai. The cross roads of something more than destiny and the rough waters of an impending destruction could be stopped, but what fun would that be? THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN! Go Checkout the new version: Secrets of Silver!
1. Perfect Mask

**_Hello everyone! This story has been in my library of stories for quite some time now and I finally got the courage to write it out in chapter form. I know this theme as been done many a times but I added my own little twist and I hope you all will like it. I included a few Japanese words that you might not know but there will be a small 'dictionary' at the end of each chapter for you. I'd love to hear back from you all, so drop a review for me._**

**_By the Way – I'm in need of a beta reader to help with some of the editing so if you wish to help please contact me!_**

**_Love you all_**

**_-Yuuki_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the character's that belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not make a profit from writing this story, I simply do it for mine, and my reader's entertainment. _**

**_P.S. – I have changed a couple of things about the characters, so there will be OOC-ness (Ex: Sesshoumaru still has both his arms {for now maybe} and Youkai and Humans live as one like in the Edo period) but not much and other stuff like that. ENJOY THE STORY AND PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_~!This is a New Take on an Old Theme!~_**

**_Betrayal's Greatest Romance_**

**_~ Third Year of Tama Art University ~_**

**_Mid Fall Semester_**

**_Chapter One:_**

**_Everything Appears Normal but Maybe That's Why My Mask Is So Perfect_**

As the young woman walked through the automated doors, her arms clad in black and grey plaid as they held on tightly to the brown paper bag stuffed to the brim with groceries, she looked to the west at the evening sun. Wind whipping past her face, blowing her raven mane back over her shoulders, she looked back to her boyfriend of two years.

"Come on Kagome, you and I have to get back to work." His rough voice chided her as he wound his arm about her waist to pull her close as they walked. His bushy white hair tickled her cheek as Kagome leaned against him.

"What time will you be off of work tonight, Inuyasha? Kikyo is going out and I was going to cook for you." She'd looked up at him and knew her answer before he spoke a word.

"I have to work late. Sorry, there's a new shipment coming into the _Chow Hound_ and I have to be there to make sure everything is accounted for since Koga is taking the night off." _Chow Hound_ was Inuyasha's restaurant that he built about three years ago and he spent every moment he could taking care of it. It wasn't unusual for him to work late, but she worried anyway. Inuyasha was four years older than her in human years and over sixty in youkai years. Although it was very common for humans and youkai to be in a relationship, Kagome constantly worried that he would one day find her of no more use. They had been together for almost four years, two of which were spent in the relationship they still had, but things could change.

"It's ok. I have to work tonight anyway. It's Tuesday so Sesshoumaru should be bringing Rin by _The Lil' Steps Clubhouse_ and they're short-handed anyway, so I'll be happy to take the overtime." Kagome supplied to cover up her hurt feelings. As the couple stopped at the cross walk, their lingering silence broke only by the honking of cars and the hustling of fallen autumn leaves at their feet.

"I know I've told you this already, but please don't be so trusting of Sesshoumaru. Sure, he's a good guy, but he's an awful brother. Watch your back around him," Inuyasha warned her as the 'Walk' sign lit up and the group of citizens started across the avenue. The supple leather of Inuyasha's red jacket began to creek as they walked in silence again. Inuyasha had been saying that to her ever since she and the Daiyoukai began a rather decent friendship through the daily dealings of each other.

Tama Art University came into view on the horizon a short while later. Kagome walked the two flights of stairs to her apartment. Already they could hear the soft hum of Kikyo practicing her sanshin. The university had many programs and areas of study under their division. Currently, the two women roommates were under different program courses but were aiming for relevantly the same goal; to one day be a part of VIZ studio productions. They both enjoyed their anime and movies from that company and their mutual interest lead to a fast friendship, though not a strong one. As Kagome unlocked the heavy door, the musical notes halted and a string of rattling could be heard just beyond.

"Kikyo, I'm home. Are you decent?" Kagome called to the older woman as she made her way to the kitchen and set the bag down. Inuyasha followed close behind, his hanyou fluffy ears twitching ever so slightly. A few moments later, a woman bearing a close resemblance to Kagome rounded the hallway corner. Her charcoal black hair, normally pinned back, now hung loose and flowed down to her backside. Pale skin was reddened as her chocolate eyes looked over at the male in the room. The inu's amber eyes met hers then quickly looked away.

All this missed by Kagome as she proceeded to unpack the groceries.

"Inuyasha and I have to get back to work. Kikyo, do you mind unpacking the rest of these?" Kagome looked up at her roommate. Kikyo nodded and brushed past Inuyasha, who flinched away, as he made his way to the door.

"Kagome, I'm going to be late and I don't want to hear the ookami's bitching again. I'll call you tomorrow." The slam of the door echoed throughout the quiet apartment as Kagome shuffled down the hall and into her room. Grabbing her old yellow book bag, Kagome threw a "goodbye" over her shoulder and began to sprint her way back to work.

She made it back to work with enough time to eat a quick lunch before her regular 2 o'clock appointment made their entrance. Kagome had just broken up a fight between two of the older boys and was currently cleaning up the blood from the soft carpet when the door chimed the warning of a new arrival.

"Kagome!" A high pitched squeal called to her as she got from her knees and turned to see who had come. A small brunette girl jumped into her arms. Kagome's back would have met the stain that still needed attention had a pair of strong arms not caught her. She looked up in time to see the daiyoukai from her earlier thoughts and conversation righting her feet. His normally cold and distant attitude and mannerisms softened as his boa-like fluffy appendage wrapped itself about her waist. Patting her shoulders, he released his hold on her.

"Good afternoon, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome bowed as she greeted him respectfully and gave Rin, who still clung to her knees, a tight squeeze.

"Kagome, although I am a Lord, I have asked you many times to please call me just Sesshoumaru, even while in public," Sesshoumaru's rich baritone voice scolded her with a smile as he pried his daughter from her lower legs. His milk white tresses toppled past his shoulders, creating a curtain of silk to hide his blush as he admired her long legs. Forcing himself to calm down, he cleared his throat and straightened up with Rin balanced on his hip.

"Unfortunately, I have a few things to check on this afternoon as well as a meeting with the Prime Minister for our weekly review. I won't be able to pick up Rin until later tonight." He gave Kagome an apologetic look as he gently caressed Rin's hair, letting it tangle in his deadly talons. Kagome never asked but always wondered what complications Rin's mother faced while pregnant with her. The child in question, besides a few abnormalities such as the small scarlet streaks across each cheek and speedy recovery time, was completely human despite the fact both parents were youkai. She had heard rumors about Rin's mother and how Rin was supposedly abandoned when Rin was no more than a few weeks old in her mother's womb. Kagome knew better than to ask the inu Lord; it wasn't her business nor was it respectful to ask the daiyoukai about his personal life.

"Well, if you'd like, I could take Rin back to the dorms with me. I still have some of her clothes and it would be just the two of us because my roommate Kikyo is going out. Inuyasha would have been with us for at least part of the night but he has to work late again." Her disappointed sigh made Sesshoumaru wince, knowing exactly what the cause of it was.

"That will be most gracious of you. I'll send a car for her in the morning with some of her school clothes so that she won't be late." He began to flip out his phone, rapidly dialing numbers. Kagome's hand shot out to grab his wrist. Though the action alone would have done little to nothing to stop the youkai from what he wished to do, Sesshoumaru halted his movements and his almost glowing golden eyes looked into her sapphire orbs. Had she been anyone else, he would have peeled the flesh from her fingers as slowly as possible but all Sesshoumaru wanted to do was grab the curvaceous onna into his arms and tell her what she needed to know. His heart pounded, breath became labored, and perspiration dotting his forehead under his feathery bangs. He cared for her, everyone knew it, but only in the privacy of his own mind did he admit that caring was not the only thing he felt for the small ningen.

"The car will not be necessary. Rin's school is only a couple of blocks from the university and I can walk her there. I have some of her school clothes as well. I'd be happy to spend some more time with my little Rin." Kagome tugged Rin from his hold and gave her an affectionate squeeze before placing her on the counter top.

"I would like to thank you personally for this. I've always been busy and you've always been here for Rin when I needed it. Would it be too much from me if I thanked you in a way I see fit?" Sesshoumaru had three ways of thanking her, each with its own benefits and hindrances. He could kiss her, right here and now, and fulfill his desires. But after those few blissful moments she'd probably run away and never look him in the face again.

He could even be tempted to pull her close and tell her all she truly wanted to hear but never got from his hanyou brother. She would know the truth and let her sorrows on him. He might end up the rebound guy, but at least she would know that he was there for her.

Sesshoumaru could be a gentleman and simply give her some flowers or something the women like. He'd play the hopeless romantic and ask for her affections. But he was a daiyoukai, as if he would lay down his head and simply _hope_ she looked his way. Ha! He got what he wanted – one way or another.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome's laughter broke through her musings. "Really, I do this because I enjoy it, not because I want a reward. Now shoo! You have to get back to work and Rin and I have trouble to get into!" Kagome's mischievous grin spread to his daughter's lips as a giant uma-hanyou came from the side hallway.

"Kagome, the boys are trying to get back at it. I figured you'd like to uh…" he paused, looking towards the daiyoukai with down cast eyes.

"Don't worry Jinenji. I'll be there in a few moments. Can you get someone to come and finish cleaning this blood off the floor? I don't want it staining this new carpet; let's keep it clean for awhile." Jinenji nodded walking slowly back through the hallway as his knuckles dragged against the soft tan carpet.

"Sorry about that. There was a fight between the two older boys before you came in and Jinenji and I had to split them up. Unfortunately, not before the youkai cub got a swipe at the other cub. I'm truly sor –"

"No need, I will take my leave. Have a good day," he cut her off. Taking Rin back into his arms one more time, he kissed her forehead, whispered a goodbye and I love you, and then left without another word.

"Come on Rin let's go have some fun before we leave tonight. Which would you rather have – pizza and hot chocolate or ramen and ice tea?" The little girl batted her long eyelashes, giving it serious thought as they walked slowly down the hall towards the rest of the kids. Jinenji's voice resounded off the halls as he began to tell a story.

"I want ramen and ice tea! Will we get it from uncle Inuyasha's restaurant?"

"Yes, of course, where else would we get the best ramen around?" Kagome teased as she rubbed her nose against Rin's. Rin seemed to pause then once again batted her eyes, turned her huge lemon-like colored eyes on Kagome, and gave her the 'puppy look'.

"Can I get the big bowl of ramen this time?" she asked in her cute voice, jutting her bottom lip out into an adorable pout.

"Well when you look at me like that, can I say no? Of course not. Sure, you can have anything you want." Grinning, Rin cheered out and shimmied down Kagome's legs to join one of the child's best friends, Shippo. Ayame, a close friend and another coworker, suddenly came from inside and started to roar and the kids scrabbled.

"I'm the big bad wolf! Where are my goodies?" Ayame cried out. The kids yelled and laughed as they ran.

**0o0o0o0**

Outside, Sesshoumaru continued to take calming breaths as he contemplated his next move. He had to check on several watch stations this afternoon and the meeting with the Prime Minister was in about two hours.

Other things needed to be said and done.

Getting into his car and peeling out of the small parking lot, he speed dialed his lawyer and personal friend. "Miroku, meet me at the_ Chow Hound_ in ten minutes. Let the ookami know we are on our way. I'll be there in less than five minutes." He didn't give him a chance to answer. Shutting the phone call off, he pulled his shades on and began down the block to his brother's establishment. Their father had given Inuyasha the money and means for building and running his restaurant in hopes he was finally growing up, and hopefully, about to mate Kagome. But when his behavior had suddenly changed, their father threw all hopes for the hanyou aside and focused on keeping him out of trouble again. But now enough was enough.

Screeching to a halt, he got out his car. Stepping into the bright red and orange shop packed with youkai and humans alike as well as quite a few hanyous, Sesshoumaru spotted the ookami behind the grill top. His back was to him, and his river of black hair was shoved into a messy ponytail as he talked animatedly on the phone. His voice was easily heard with Sesshoumaru's excellent hearing.

"What do you mean he's on his way? Inuyasha's…busy and you know how Sesshoumaru is!" He took a pause to let Miroku finish his sentence before resuming his rant. "Look, I'm sick of covering for Inuyasha's ass too but now is not the time! We're packed to the brim and I got work to do. He's the freakin' _Lord of the West!_ If we have any sort of scene happen here it will be on the news in less than an hour! We won't be able to hide anything then! You have to stall him!" Having heard enough, Sesshoumaru stepped to the counter and let his presence be known.

"And who, pray tale, are you talking about Koga?" The ookami stiffened and hung up the phone abruptly. Turning to the daiyoukai, he straightened his back and busied his hands by cleaning the already cleaned stove top.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what an honor. I was unaware that you like ramen. May I offer you our special of the d – "

"Cut the crap Koga. Where is my idiot brother?" He sighed impatiently as the ningen that were settled beside him at the bar quickly gathered their belongings and left. An audible gulp sounded from Koga's throat.

"Sesshoumaru, you know as well as I where he is and who he is with. Kagome would be very upset should we disturb her time with Inuyasha," Koga passed off, grinning as if he hadn't lied to the most powerful youkai in the region, and perhaps all of Japan.

"That's funny that you say Kagome is with Inuyasha because I just dropped Rin off at the day care." Nothing else needed to be said. Sesshoumaru never left Rin at the day care unless Kagome was there and Rin's only baby sitter was Kagome. He didn't trust anyone alone around his daughter and only heir unless Kagome was with her. If he had a benefit to attend and Rin couldn't go, Kagome was the one and only person he would allow to watch her for the night and even then, he would pick her up afterwards.

"Ok, ok, he's in the back. His office. The door is locked, so please knock. It took me a week to replace the last door he broke and Inuyasha chewed me out the whole time, even though it was his fault. Damn mutt, if I didn't need the money I would have been beat his ass." The brash male grabbed a rather large knife as he continued his rant. Sesshoumaru paid him no attention. Koga had once had a crush on Kagome before he mated with his newly pregnant wife, Ayame. He and Ayame held Kagome as a very important person in their lives, so of course this whole situation really took a toll on his relationship with her, considering Ayame knew not a lick of what was going on.

None of them even imagined it would take this long for someone to finally put their foot down.

"So, are we going to do this?" A breathy voice panted out to him. Looking back, Sesshoumaru saw his lawyer and friend Miroku's face grow serious as he righted his clothes. As husband to Kagome's sister Sango, he too was done with this charade. He held his sister-in-law dear and was tired of lying to both of the women.

"Koga, if you will lead the way," Miroku asked as he walked past Sesshoumaru and towards the back of the small business and went through a door double way, blocking him from view. Sesshoumaru got up and followed the two males. As soon as he was past the double doors, the spicy scent of arousal filled his nostrils and his temper began to boil his blood.

"Inuyasha, someone is coming." A feminine voice warned from behind the door down the hall. He followed its origins to his brother's office door. _'Owner and Manager – Inuyasha Tashio' _head the gold plaque on the stained door. Koga had said that the door was locked but as he let his claws rake down the length of the door knob, his poison acid leaving a trail of molten metal and lime green streaks, the door came open.

"You know I did have the key," Koga commented as he rubbed the back of his neck. The young ookami prince could already hear the nagging Inuyasha was going to give him about the door.

"Hello little brother," Sesshoumaru greeted as he dusted the invisible lint from his lapels and looked to his brother. What a disgrace. Inuyasha sat in his wheel chair, the ningen onna named Kikyo in his lap, with his feet up and some movie playing on his computer. It was a week ago to the day that he had come in to see his brother about what their father had sent him and seen Kagome in the exact position as the woman now. Sesshoumaru felt the urge to transform into his demon form, ripping his expensive black Armani suit. But, what good would that do?

'_It would be worth it, but to whom other then this Sesshoumaru_,' he thought as he regarded his brother in the cold manner he did with everyone else he… disliked.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled as the two other men began to file in. Kikyo clung to Inuyasha, not scared of them, scared that Inuyasha would lose his temper and transform. She knew why they were here. They were all best friends with her young roommate, Kagome, and had been helping Inuyasha and her sneak around behind her back for the past three years. Honestly, you'd think the sweet naïve girl would catch on after all this time but maybe she really had that much trust in Inuyasha. Hell, Kikyo was mated to the hanyou and _she _didn't even trust him that much.

"Apparently, you men have business to discuss and I have class to get to. Excuse me." Standing, the dark haired woman picked up her instrument case and left, pushing her way past Koga and Miroku.

"So, you won't believe who I just saw," Sesshoumaru began, as he took off his jacket and his mokomoko squirmed as its master began to build up his youki aura. The furry boa-like appendage slid from its master's jacket and stuck to him like Velcro. "Kagome. You remember her, right? Five foot two, long black hair, blue eyes, beautiful smile and an even better heart?" He slowly began to make his way around the desk as he unbuttoned his sleeved and folded them up delicately. "She told me that she and Rin were going to be spending the night in her dorms. Funny thing though, she let it slip that, even though she adored spending the night with Rin, she'd much rather hang with you. She said you were busy with work. But I get here and what are you doing? Fucking your supposed 'mate' in your office." Dragging his deadly nails across the hard wood desk, letting his poison eat away at the finish and fill the room with toxic fumes, he came to stand in front of Inuyasha and tilted his head in mock confusion. "Now, what should I do when my friend is being lied to and I have finally washed my hands in helping my whelp of a brother deceive her?"

Inuyasha didn't even get a chance to even try to answer. Sesshoumaru brought his arm up, bunching the muscles up as he swung down to bring his knuckles to connect with Inuyasha's jaw. The cracking sound echoed through the office as the other men watched, slightly amused and rubbing their own jaws, thankful that Sesshoumaru's light anger wasn't directed at them. Could you imagine if he were to really lose control?

Falling from the chair and to the floor, the hanyou only had enough time to stand back up before his brother striked him once more in the pit of his stomach, then again in his throat. Blood spurring from his lips, Inuyasha looked up to Sesshoumaru.

"Do you know how it feels to look into Kagome's eyes as she talks so fondly of a son of a bitch like you? You know how much it hurts to see her eyes darken as we lie to her about where you are or what you are doing? No, you don't but then again you probably do. Tell me Inuyasha, you never did explain how exactly you reacted when Kagome _'introduced'_ you to Kikyo as her roommate when you had known and slept with the woman for a year already. How did you happen to squeeze your way through that?"

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha responded instead of answering. Koga decided it was then that he would step in. Grabbing the hanyou by his sensitive ears, Koga made Inuyasha sit down again and made him face towards Miroku.

"What Sesshoumaru-sama is trying to say is that if you had any honor left, you'd fess up to Kagome because we aren't helping you anymore. It's been _three fucking years._ It'll hurt her more than anything else, but at least she'll know now instead of when the onna shows up pregnant." Inuyasha paled and looked up to Miroku, betrayal evident in his eyes. Miroku was supposed to be his friend before anything and here he was partnering up with his brother.

Miroku said nothing. He seriously couldn't care less. What he really worried about was how his life at home was about to go to hell. Sango was seven months pregnant and her mood swings were giving him nightmares. Once this whole pile of shit finally hit the fan, he would be the first to get hit. Kagome was going to resent them all, but with her loving nature she'd forgive them all sooner or later, even Inuyasha. That would probably hurt the most, getting forgiven so easily after his part in the whole charade. But his wife would try to cut his sack when he was sleeping. He should have never listened to Inuyasha, all this wasn't worth it. "_Men stick together,"_ Inuyasha had told the lawyer. Running a hand through his dark mane, his wedding ring nicking a couple of hairs, Miroku let out an aggravated breath.

Thinking of his little sister-in-law's face as she finally got the news made the man wince.

Sesshoumaru, who had been quiet since his initial questioning, grabbed his jacket as he unfolded his sleeves. He had done what he came here to do and now that their point was across, he had a meeting to attend.

"Inuyasha," the daiyoukai paused as he reached the door. His brother needed to know. "You have one week to tell her, or I will." He made a move to leave when his brother's voice called back to him.

"Fine, you tell her. Either way she will hate you. Don't think that I'm the only one going down. All of you are and yeah I cheated on her but you guys are worse. You knew and didn't tell her for _three years._" Inuyasha tried to turn it on them. It was a below the belt move but he needed their help to keep this going. He knew he couldn't hold it forever and they did have a point – this had gone on far enough. Despite what most might have thought, the hanyou truly did love and care for Kagome. But after meeting Kikyo at one of his dad's benefits, that had all changed. He saw her there, playing music for the room's inhabitances. It was like love at first sight. He almost called her Kagome but as she looked up, as if feeling his eyes on her, those chocolate orbs caught him in a cage and held him tight. He was hers ever since.

"One week," Sesshoumaru ended the conversation and continued out the double doors and to his car. The Prime Minister was waiting.

"Inuyasha," the lawyer spoke for the first time, going lax against the frame of the still open door. "I don't agree with Sesshoumaru-sama's…method of going about this whole situation. My legal sense would tell me to let you tell her and do it quick, fast, and in a hurry. Like ripping off a band-aid. But, Kagome is not just a client. She is my sister-in-law, great friend, and a respected person to me. I love her as I did…as I do Mika…" Everything grew silent. They all knew the story of Mika and for Miroku to compare Kagome, or anyone for that matter, to her was a big deal. Sango healed the pain, and now it was apparent that Kagome had been the seal.

"Look, Kagome deserves to know! This has got to end! Tell her before someone else has to." Steam practically coming from his ears, Miroku left. The man tried to keep his emotions in check but the hanyou and the ookami could smell the salt of his tears. Neither one blamed him. After almost eleven years, the memories of that day still haunted them all.

Brows furrowed with thought, the ookami didn't think this whole thing would come down like this. Kagome was bound to put two and two together now. Koga walked out the door silently, not sparing a glance at the other male that now reeked of regret, remorse, and heavy sorrow. In one week's time, Kagome would know, whether Inuyasha wanted her to or not, but questions still whirled about his troubled mind. Would Miroku really put himself through all this and still tell her? Could Sesshoumaru fulfill his threat when it would hurt himself and his daughter?

* * *

**_And there you have it people! The first chapter. Wow took me about a week of straight writing (minus the three days of writer's block) to write it like this. The whole thing with the Mid Fall Semester at the beginning is really important. I want to incorporate that the whole 'time heals all wounds' isn't always true. So pay attention to that as we continue this story. I will try to keep up with a two week update time but with A Midsummer's Dream still on the run, I really do have my attention divided._**

**_Chapter Dictionary:_**

**_sanshin - Japanese banjo_**

**_daiyoukai - demon lord_**

**_hanyou - half demon_**

**_onna - woman_**

**_ningen - human_**

**_ookami - wolf_**

**_uma - horse_**

**_Anyway, thank you for reading and please leave me a review! _**

**_Love you all and see you next time_**

**_-Yuuki_**


	2. Like a Marionette

**_Hello again my readers! Here is another chapter, a little sad but I hope you all like it. Once again, this has not been edited because I need a Beta Reader. As of late, my recent helpers have kind of gone AWOL. Oh well, the position is open and anyone willing to help, please PM me or review or whatever your way of communications with me in order to let me know. _**

**_Enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_-Yuuki_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the character's that belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not make a profit from writing this story, I simply do it for mine, and my readers' entertainment. _**

**_P.S.- I had this chapter ready two weeks ago! The updater on FanFiction was down for me and wouldn't let me :( but on the bright side, I went to the State Compition and came back with 3rd place out of 50! Hell yea! Yay me!_**

**_P.S. - *!~!~!* = flashback ~!~ = time or scene change __'blah'=thought __"__blah"=talking_**

**_Betrayal's Greatest Romance_**

**_~ Third Year of Tama Art University ~_**

**_Mid Fall Semester_**

**_Chapter Two:_**

**_Used Like a __Marionette__ but My Strings Are Cut_**

She hadn't spoken to him in almost five days. Usually, this would not be a reason to worry but she had spent the night at his apartment yesterday, even though she told him she would be waiting for him, he did not come home that night. Another heavy sigh released itself from Kagome's parted lips as she tried to think of something that she had done to upset Inuyasha. Even Kikyo had gone and made herself scarce around the dorm.

Kagome had really begun to panic and decided to call in for her morning shift at the day care, opting to go in the afternoon. Ayame was more than happy to switch shifts with her. She was concerned for her young friend and, even though she didn't know what the problem was, Ayame would rather she take some time to herself than come in and break down in front of the kids.

Climbing the stairs up the urban apartment building, Kagome grinned and held the bag of freshly baked sweets closer. She had just reached the third floor and already she could hear her sister Sango yelling for some unknown reason. Sango lived on the fifth floor.

"Sugar pie, I assure you that – "

"Don't you even start! I knew it was you!" Kagome paused at the door, not sure whether it was safe to step into the two bedroom apartment. Pregnant Sango was scary. Calming her nerves, she opened the door and unknowingly stepped right into the line of fire. Kagome didn't have time to get her other foot through the door before a glass bowl tried to lodge itself into her temple.

"Your fault," they couple called out and rushed to her side. Miroku picked Kagome up and set her on the couch while Sango rushed to get an ice pack.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked as she tried to lean over to check her wound but her baby bump kept getting in the way. The glass bowl, actually a candy dish, was shattered on the floor behind them and the bruise on Kagome's face grew angrier by the moment. "I swear, I didn't mean to hit you chickadee." Sango cooed softly and smiled as her nails dug themselves into Miroku's thigh. Kagome grinned and sat up, ignoring the groggy haze that fogged her mind. She hadn't noticed her sister's neko youkai companion sitting on her stomach until then. With a tiny meow, Kirara leaped from her place and took to her napping corner.

"No problem Sango. You seem to be forgetting that this was not the first, and far from the worst, of all the injuries a have obtained since being born. Remember the 'earth quake' when I was five and I fell out the window?" Laughter echoed between them as they both fell back in time. Kagome had been trying to follow Sango onto the roof and fell off because Sango threw a tennis ball at her forehead. When questioned later by their mom, Sango had told her that there had been an earth quake and she had barely made it herself trying to save Kagome.

"Is that so?" Their mother asked as she came to sit next to Kagome's unconscious body on the couch. She pushed her bangs to the side and continued, "So this earth quake wouldn't happen to be named Wilson?" There, branded into Kagome's forehead like a tattoo, was the name _Wilson Champion_ from Sango's tennis ball. The same tennis ball she was holding.

"That was so funny, I was sure I had gotten away with it!" Sango laughed and rubbed her baby bump before settling down on the couch next to Kagome. "So, what did I do to deserve this special visit from my favorite sister?"

"I'm your only sister," Kagome grumbled as she got to her feet.

"I still say that Souta was meant to be a girl. There was supposed to be a rift of girls against Kohaku! We had all the girly stuff ready for little Sophie but then mom comes home with a _Souta!_" Sango played the disgusted sister but Miroku and Kagome both knew that she would kill for both younger brothers. True, they had all been expecting a little girl but Souta was loved no different. "Anyway, don't change the subject. What did you need babe?"

"Can't a girl just miss her sister?" Kagome asked as she went and picked up the forgotten, not cold, sweets by the front door. "That and I needed to talk to you. Alone?"

"There's my cue to leave. Go ahead and have your girl talk, I learned my lesson the first time." That he did. Miroku made the mistake of asking Kagome to talk to him instead of always Sango. He was going to be family anyway and he wanted to be treated as such. Poor him, because it turned out that that particular day, little Kagome was having trouble finding out why she was the last in her class to be gifted by _'the curse'. _Miroku lost his lunch then passed out. Lesson learned – girl talk is _for girls._

As they waited for the male to be behind the closed door of the bed room, the women picked at the sweets and did the normal small talk. As soon as the soft _click_ was heard from the door, Sango pounced. "So what did the idiot do this time?"

"What idiot?"

"Inuyasha! Don't play dumb with me, my mother senses are kicking in and it's like I have ESPN or something, now spill." Sighing, Kagome spilled it all, crying on Sango's belly as she asked what to do.

"Chickadee, you just have to grin and bear it. You know how I felt about the hanyou when you guys were still just friends, and I didn't hesitate to tell you how I felt when _you_ asked _him_ out. I understand you love him baby but I don't want you hurt. And you know if I find out that you've been hurt by him I'll have to call in a favor from my old S.W.A.T buddies." Kagome groaned. Sango's old S.W.A.T buddies, otherwise known as the band of seven, were all lunatics. They enjoyed pain and other peoples suffering. Two of which, Suikotsu and Renkotsu, were switched to the integration unit because they just had that crazy quality about them. While Sango was on squad seven with them, they would always go above and beyond to get the job done. For this reason, S.W.A.T commander only called them in dire situations. To call them for a situation would be like sending Inuyasha to the gallows.

"Oh Sango, please don't get them involved in this, it's not that serious!" Kagome pleaded and she laid her head down on her sister's lap. Sango leaned back against the plush couch, running her fingers through the midnight blue hair of her sister. She loved her sister so much but she also knew how it felt to have your first love. You never want to let go and you never forget that person. But the older woman knew where this road was leading and only hoped that Kagome was more mature than she was when the same happened to her.

"Don't you _'Oh Sango' _me! I'm just looking out for you. I don –"

"Yes I know Sango!" Kagome cut her off. She didn't want to be mean but she had to say what was on her mind. "Sango I love you but _I love Inuyasha. _I know you don't approve of him and neither do mom or the boys but if I'm happy, isn't that enough?"

"But that's the thing Kagome, _you're not happy_." The living room remained silent, the TV from the bedroom being heard but not clear. After a moment, Sango tugged her sister in for a tight squeeze and kissed her forehead, "Look, I know you love Inuyasha, all I'm saying is to be careful. That's all."

"Thank you Sango." Kagome smiled and kissed Sango's cheek and belly before looking over her at the kitchen clock. "I have to get to work but I'll see you and Roku tomorrow for family dinner, ok?" Sango nodded and walked her sister to the door, both women unaware of the third person that listened to the whole conversation.

Miroku knew Inuyasha was ignoring Kagome for a reason, but he never expected her to react like this. And he never thought Kagome actually _loved_ him. Young people these days say and use the word so loosely that you can never really tell what was real and what was just another phase to get into your pants. Miroku knew what the future held for Kagome and honestly thought she would be able to bounce back with time. Now knowing cards each side held, he wasn't so sure that was the case. He needed to make a phone call.

_**~!~**_

"There you are!" Ayame yelled as she rushed to Kagome's side. The ookami demoness went to hug her, but the nasty bruise pulsating on her right temple stopped the woman short. "What the hell happened to you? Were you mugged or something? I thought you were going to see your sister?"

Ayame didn't waste time in letting Kagome explain. She picked the ningen up and rushed her to the back kitchen. "Spill," she ordered as she gathered one of the teething ice rings and placed it on Kagome's face. The cool plastic against her burning flesh was a welcomed contrast but made the splitting head ache unbearable. Too shaken to argue, Kagome told her what happened and made her second mistake of the day. Once the whole story was out, Ayame burst into laughter. Her loud obnoxious laughter caught Jinenji's attention. Once there, he proceeded to then question Kagome about her face. The circle continued as Ayame once again began to laugh, but this time the uma hanyou joined her.

"Whatever, you guys laugh it up. I'll be finishing this month's bills if you need me," Kagome excused herself, trying to make it to the back office to rest her head.

Holding a newly awakened Rin to his side, Sesshoumaru stepped into the day care and inhaled deeply. Under all the generic cleaning products, musk, and flowery air fresheners, he detected the faint scent of rain and citrus. Kagome was here, but not to greet them as usual. Sesshoumaru scented the air again, searching for her. Following his highly sensitive nose, he was lead to a small office. Down the hall, the ookami and uma employees' laughter thundered in his ears even from such a distance.

"Kagome," he knocked gently as Rin began to coo and rub her nose against his neck. She was still tired and he needed to set her down, but not before he knew Kagome was ok and would watch her. Not getting an answer, Sesshoumaru set down Rin's backpack and opened the door slowly. There with her forehead flat against the messy desk, Kagome lay asleep. Her arms folded against her stomach under her shirt and what looked like a green ice ring under her face.

'_Strange,' _Sesshoumaru thought as he pried Rin's chubby fingers from his neck and set her down on the bench in the far corner. After first placing his jacket over her and making sure she would not fall off, Sesshoumaru turned to face the still sleeping miko.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru called softly as he moved her silky hair behind her ear. He got no response. The usually cold inu lord gently tried to shake her awake. Had anyone else besides Rin seen him act in such a manner, they would have thought the apocalypse was on its way.

Kagome still refused to awaken and Sesshoumaru was losing patience. Taking her arms, careful not to prick her with his talons, Sesshoumaru lifted her to sit up. As soon as she was up, he saw the patterned bruise that marred her right side. Before he could stop himself, Sesshoumaru's eyes began to bleed red and a growl tore from his lips.

That woke Kagome up.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome groggily wiped the sleep from her eyes and was suddenly yanked by her arm from the room. Before she realized it, she and Sesshoumaru were standing in the single person female bathroom. He picked her up with ease and set her on the small porcelain sink, grabbing her chin with unintended roughness and pushed it up and down. Sesshoumaru examined the bruise from all angles and another growl bubbled in his throat.

"Who did this to you?" He commanded as he started the sink's cold water. "Was it that hanyou? Speak now!" He ordered again, his voice becoming rough and almost unable to understand. His youki made its way to the surface and clashed with her reiki. Out of instinct, Kagome tried to calm him down by touching his shoulder but it only caused her reiki to shoot into his body accidentally.

"Stand down!" He growled bearing his fangs to her. Grasping her chin, her pulled it close to his face and surprised her greatly by dabbing a soothing cool cloth on her bruised face. A purr rumbled from his chest, a sound used to sooth disturbed or fussy pups. She could have taken offense at him treating her as an infant, but she couldn't help but be lulled by the vibration.

"Now answer me, what happened to your face?" Sesshoumaru asked after a few minutes, his usual rich baritone voice returned. Kagome looked to his eyes, only to have them blocked by his feathery silver bangs.

"It wasn't Inuyasha. I was hit by a candy dish." She took his silence as a sign to continue. "I stepped into the line of fire of one of my sister's hormonal induced rampages. She threw it to hit Miroku but hit me instead. It's not so bad; it's just a flesh wound. More like a beauty mark now." Kagome laughed and stopped his hand from going to the sink again. "Sesshoumaru, thank you but I'm really fine."

He nodded and gently wound his arms about her waist, lifted her from the sink and set her on her feet. To anyone else, it would seem like an intimate moment but to them, it was simply a familiarity between the two.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome stopped them as they headed out the tiny bathroom space and back to the office. He nodded for her to continue. "Has anything happened lately with Inuyasha? He's been ignoring me and I'm getting worried that he might be in some kind of trouble."

Sesshoumaru winced. He knew exactly what kind of _trouble_ his brother was in and even though it was hurting Kagome now for him to ignore her, it would help her in the long run. Still, he had to put up his mask again, and lie like he had done countless time before. He hated it, but this was for her good.

"No, he is in no kind of trouble," he answered monotone. "As far as I know, he and father have been spending time at a new site for his new restaurant. They plan to build a chain of them around Japan."

"Hm," she mumbled, sounding more like him than she realized. They quietly entered the office space again, Sesshoumaru picking up Rin and her belongings while Kagome cleaned the melted teething ring from the desk. It left a water mark but neither one of them seemed to care.

As they walked back to the nap room, Sesshoumaru watched Kagome silently. Her eyes grew wider, taking on a faraway look. Her skin had lost some of its color and her usual smile was lost in the frown that stained her pouty lips.

"Thinking again?" he asked as he set Rin down in one of the small fold out bed and Kagome put away her backpack. Kagome went to answer but Sesshoumaru's phone spoke before. He tried not to sigh as he answered and his assistant's crackled voice began to babble and plead. "What is it you want Jaken?" he asked more than a little annoyed.

"Oh my lord!" the kappa squawked, "This lowly worthless creature detests disturbing your time with little Rin-sama but it is urgent. Conflict has broken out amongst the generals at the east point. My Lord, if the battle is not stopped now, it'll be on the five o'clock news! They're scheduled to interview General Mito at three! Sir, I –" Sesshoumaru shut off the phone with a snap, startling Kagome. He nodded an apology before putting his suit jacket and coat back on. Frustration written on his face, he led Kagome swiftly to the front before heading to the door to leave.

"Lord Sesshoumaru wait!" Kagome called out as she ran to keep up with him. "Rin will be at my mother's tonight. I have a midterm later but I'll be with her afterwards." Sesshoumaru didn't have time to argue; instead he nodded once again and sped away. Flinching at the squeal of the tires, Kagome quickly made her way back into the building and headed to the play room.

"Kagome!" An orange fluffy ball head butted her to the floor. Laughing, she picked up the small kitsune off her belly and pinched his cheeks. "Kagome, stop it! I'm a powerful youkai not your plushy doll!" the little fox griped as he pushed her hands from his face and helped her up.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. How are you today Shippo?" Kagome asked, taking the little boy's hand and walking with him to the playground. Her shift started and mind blanked.

_**~!~**_

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome greeted her boyfriend with a hug and kiss he didn't return. He whispered a hello and took her by the hand as they walked back to her dorm. "No Inuyasha," she tugged on his arm, pulling him the other direction. "Let's go to your place tonight… I have a gift for you."

"No Kagome, I think you should –"Kagome cut him off with a quick kiss, then another.

"No Inuyasha, please. Just let me do this." She begged him, smiling and kissing him again before they headed for the other side of town.

Thirty minutes or so of driving later, they arrived at Inuyasha's apartment door. "Go in and take a shower, I'll get the guest room ready for you." Inuyasha mumbled as he unlocked the door and led her through the familiar setting.

"Why? I never used it before?"

"Well you will tonight."

"No I won't," Kagome whispered as she got a towel from his laundry room and started the shower. A while later, she emerged from the steam clouded door with only a towel to cover her curves. "Inuyasha?" Kagome called out, looking around for him. A few moments later, she found him by the window of the living room, admiring the night sky. His usual red sleeping bottoms exchanged for a white pair with the shirt to match missing.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called again, coming to sit behind him. She wrapped her arms around his midsection and kissed his shoulder blades. Shocked, Inuyasha turned to look at her before shoving her arms away from him.

"Kagome, go put some clothes on," he groaned and wiped his face.

"No," Kagome kissed his neck. "I know you've been mad at me lately and I figured I'd make it up to you through – "

"No Kagome." Inuyasha cut in, taking her by the shoulders.

"No Inuyasha, no more waiting. I know we said we would wait till I was ready and now I'm ready. Please Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded with him, kissing his lips gently. Inuyasha sighed and kissed her back, trying to push her off.

"Kagome, I don't have any – "

"It doesn't matter," She whispered to him, pulling his hands to the edge of her towel. Giving up, Inuyasha gave in to temptation and slowly began to remove her towel. Leading him back to his bedroom, Kagome shivered, letting her mind blank once again as her first time was taken by the man she loved. She should have enjoyed it all, compitied every little movement and moan to memory but Kagome could not think of how much it hurt and the odd feeling of her heart chipping away at every breath.

_**~!~**_

"Not now," A voice mumbled in the back ground as Kagome woke up. It was late, according to the clock, it was almost three a.m. Her legs hurt and the dried blood between her legs made them stick together. Inuyasha's weight was missing from beside her and the moonlight coming from the window behind her gave away his location. He was the voice in the distance, but who was he talking to so late at night?

"Ok, I'll be there in an hour. I still have Kagome here." There was a pause and he continued in a harsh whisper, "I know! Look, I wanted to tell her earlier but I'll do it now so shut up please ok? Love you." A moment later he hung up.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice cracked, trying to piece together what she didn't understand. Inuyasha turned to her, startled that she had woken up.

"Kagome, we need to talk. But first, you should get dressed, I'm taking you home." Inuyasha turned his back on her, and waited outside the bedroom till she got dressed.

"Inuyasha, please just tell me. Who were you talking about? Why do I have to go home?" Inuyasha could hear Kagome's heart rate picking up as her clothes rustled around. He didn't answer her; instead he waited till she came out. When she did, he took her by the hand, sat her on the couch and refused her the eye contact she desperately needed to calm her down.

"Kagome, I along with Miroku, Koga, and Sesshoumaru have been lying to you for the last three months," Inuyasha started, hoping that by adding the other names of his accoplices, it would lessen the blow to him. Cowardly, but he used it anyway. "I'm going to be as honest with you as I can and I hope you'll let me explain before you do anything." Kagome nodded, holding her breath. "Truth is, I met Kikyo about a year before we started dating. We fell in love. We were having a rough time and we took a break. That's when we started dating. But the thing is, we got back together about two months after we started going out. I… I was seeing you both for some time before she figured it out. In fact, the day you _'introduced us'_ was the day she found out. Ever since then we have been seeing each other behind your back and as of six months ago, I mated her."

Kagome's heart froze. How could she be so blind? She thought back to the day she had introduced Inuyasha to Kikyo for the first time as her new roommate.

**_*!~!~!*_**

"_I just have one more box to bring in, then I'll cook you lunch. Deal?" Kagome laughed as Inuyasha griped and grumbled. She had asked him to help her move to her new dorm and he complied on the notion that if he helped, she'd cook. _

_Being hanyou, everything was easily moveable but all the stairs and trips from the first dorm to the new one irritated him to no end. "Yea I know wench, now move your ass out the way so I can get through." Inuyasha barked out. He had just gotten the last box and had made it to the dorm living room when a familiar scent made his ears twitch. _

"_Oh, what good timing! Inuyasha, turn around I want you to meet my new roommate!" Kagome called from behind him, her pale arms wrapping around his mid section. His heart raced, ears twitched and stomach tightened. He knew that scent anywhere, the warm vanilla and honey enveloped him like a warm blanket. Tension in every muscle ready to snap, Inuyasha slowly turned and met the eyes of his other girlfriend, Kikyo. Her painfully beautiful melted chocolate eyes turned hard and distant as she met his gaze. She went to say something, but their brief moment was cut off by the person they both forgot to be in the room. _

"_Kikyo, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Kikyo. I hope you won't mind Kikyo but Inuyasha and I spend a lot of time together so he might spend the night sometimes. If that's going to be a problem, I'm sure we can work out a compromise." Kagome's sugary voice practically sang as she clung to Inuyasha's forearm. _

_Never in his life had he wanted to lay harm to Kagome. He had done so many times unintentionally but right now… he could almost see his claw wrapped around her neck as Kagome's face flushed. The lack of oxygen tinting her lip pale blue and Inuyasha would sit there and watch. He would grin as her life drained by his hands. She shouldn't be there and she shouldn't be interrupting him with his…. His…. He couldn't come up with a word for what Kikyo was to him. _

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome's hand waved before his eyes, concern evident in her stance. "Where did you go? I've been calling your name for a minute now…" Kagome continued to prattle on as Inuyasha fought the urges of just a few moments ago again. "Ok Inuyasha? I'll start on that lunch I owe you." _

_Once Kagome was out of sight and hearing range, Inuyasha took action. Gathering Kikyo's small frame in his arms, he tried to kiss the panic that laced itself into her scent. A sudden jolt rang through his body and in the next moment he was on the floor. _

_Kikyo's reiki sparking at the palm of her hand, ready to attack him again. Her dark eyes pricked with unshed tears. How could he do this to her? Was she the other woman, or was Kagome? Or were they both playing the floor for his inu hanyou. And to think she told him 'I love you'._

"_Does this __girl__," Kikyo whispered hoarsely, "mean more to you, than me?" a single tear slipped down Kikyo's rosy cheek. Inuyasha's heart began to crack, the room's sudden quietness only disturbed by the slight sizzling coming from the kitchen. "Why would you think this was ok?" Twin rivers rolled down Kikyo's face and created one more dent in Inuyasha's heart. _

"_She is nothing." Inuyasha tried to come closer to her. "She has been a friend to me for so long now and I can't stand to hurt her. Please trust me, that it is you I want, never her." Inuyasha whispered. He closed the distance between them and sealed his promise. _

"_Who wants grilled cheese?" Kagome yelled out, in the back ground as the secret couple embraced as long as they could. _

**_*!~!~!*_**

"Three years…"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha started to gather her shaking form in his arms but she flinched at his touch. Kagome stood, unshed tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. Even with her back to him, Inuyasha could smell the salt in the air. "Look," Inuyasha said, his mind going weary as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I love you just… not the way you want me to. And, uh, don't worry about Kikyo, she's ok and she moved out your dorm this afternoon. I know I hurt you so bad but I don't want to stay with you. And I may be asking too much of you but, Kikyo and I are having a picnic next Saturday and it would honor me greatly to have you at least show up."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome spoke for the first time since the beginning of this confession.

"Yes Kagome?"

"I wish you and Kikyo the best of luck. I wish you long lives, and happiness and plenty of kids." Her voice bubbled as the tears ran freely to her neck and dried on her shirt. "I wish it could be me but I am happy that you have found someone to love and that she loves you back."

Not being able to resist, Inuyasha scooped Kagome into his arms and let the first wave of her tears slide down his chest. He couldn't fight back the twist of his gut or the dry heave in his throat. He refused the tears in his eyes but they disobeyed and fell in the ebony locks under his chin. Allowing herself to one last deep breath of his scent, Kagome pulled away. She declined him eye contact and words. She gathered her things, put on her shoes and walked out the door.

Before she got two steps from the apartment, a familiar arm hung over her shoulder. "Someday, you will be loved." Inuyasha whispered almost too low for her to hear. Then, without another word of sound, he disappeared, the soft click of the lock behind her.

Hidden in a daze, Kagome walked until she was in front of _The Lil' Steps Clubhouse. _This was her safe haven and feeling the comfort she needed, she let herself truly cry. Clutching her heart, her sobs rang out into the night and approaching dawn. The noise repelling any mugger or thug that dared to come close. The heart retching sounds echoed along the empty streets and probably around Japan. Four males, each doing something of the normal, felt the sudden heat in their throat and weight sit on their chest. Each one began to suffer and only one knew why.

Still sobbing, Kagome lifted her cell phone with shaking hands and called her sister. "Hello?" Miroku's voice yawned two rings later. Her weeping grew louder as she tried to speak. "Kagome, are you alright? Hello? Kagome!" Miroku went into panic and Sango's frantic voice was heard in the background.

"What's wrong? What happened to her?" Her sister yelled.

"I don't know! All I can hear is crying. Kami… it sounds so horrible," Miroku whispered, almost like he was about to cry as well. "Kagome, stay on the phone. We're on our way. Kirara is coming to you now."

She nodded; dumbly believing he understood her through the phone. Minutes passed and the flying fire feline landed next to her. "Kirara," Kagome whispered her voice rough from crying. The neko purred and curled around the crumpled miko's form. She licked away the tears but they stained Kagome's cheeks. Kagome continued to cry as she fell from the land of slumber back to the coming day.

Bright lights blinded her soon. "Oh Kami, Kagome, what happened?" Her sister's voice cooed as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and tucked her into what she assumed was the back seat of the couple's minivan. Fingers wound themselves into her hair as she continued to cry. Sango's voice blurred with the rest of the world.

"Miroku…" Sango's voice whispered frantically to her husband. "What if she was mugged, or she has internal injuries? I think we should take her to the hospital, just to check." Sango began to cry but Miroku knew better. He knew what happened. Inuyasha was to bring up with Kagome tonight but… he didn't think they would sleep together. How could Inuyasha be so irresponsible? Why did the hanyou keep messing up?

"Don't think that way my sweet. Let your mind rest as well as Kagome's. We must be strong. When she wakes, she will tell us what happened. Call your mother and warn her we are on our way. She use to be a nurse, and she'll give her a check up." Sango nodded, her hand absent-mindedly petting Kagome's hair and dialed the familiar number by heart. As she waited for an answer, she watched Kirara lick Kagome's cheek, trying to wake the younger woman up.

"Hello?" A faint voice finally answered.

"Souta, tell mama to get up. Something happened to Kagome and we are coming over." Sango tried her best to sound calm. Her little brother said he would and promptly hung up. "Kagome…" Sango whispered to her sister, tears running down to splash on Kagome's shoulder.

Miroku fought the urge to pull over as he watched his pregnant wife cry. This was his fault. He wasn't the one that broke his little sister-in-law but he didn't prevent it when he could. This was just as much his fault as it was Inuyasha's, Kouga's, and Sesshoumaru's.

He stopped at a red light and hit the steering wheel as hard as he could. In his frustration, he smacked the damn thing again and again, but his guilt only worsened. He resorted to banging his forehead against the horn, trying to bash the pain away. Had Kagome been Mika, he would never have let this happened to her. Never. Kagome was just like Mika so why, why dear Kami, did he let it get this far! Why?

"Miroku…?" his wife's voice brought him back to reality. Calming himself down, Miroku wiped his eyes and continued to drive. Within the hour, they had reached the Higurashi Shine. During the drive, Sango called in sick for Kagome as well as called Sesshoumaru-sama to inform him that he would need someone to come pick up little Rin.

"What do you mean? What has happened to Kagome?" Sesshoumaru had questioned but Sango could give no answer. She simply told him to come and pick up Rin, and then hung up.

"Miss Kagome!" Rin shouted out as Miroku walked through the shoji door, Kagome curled into a tight ball in his arms.

"Hello mama," Sango greeted as she took her mother in for a close side hug. They began talking quietly to themselves over what happened as Miroku set Kagome on the couch and covered her up. "She'll need a bath and maybe you could give her a quick check…" he caught as he sat in the chair next to the unconscious woman.

"What's wrong with her?" Rin asked from behind him.

"I don't know," Souta answered, his voice wrapped in worry.

"Ane-san will pull through. She is fine, so stop acting like she's dead." Kohaku ordered the other two but his own concern echoed in his voice.

"Then why is Obaa-san crying?" Rin asked innocently, watching the elder Higurashi woman weep by her daughter's side. She never got answer. They all sat silently waiting for Kagome to wake up.

"Mama, come. Let's go make some tea and the children's breakfast. They have school in an hour," Sango offered the distraction as she helped her mother from the floor. She nodded and followed her eldest child to the kitchen. The children followed, leaving Miroku alone with Kagome.

Miroku picked the cell phone from his pocket, dialing two familiar numbers. Both receivers answered.

"He has done it," Miroku stated with a calm even voice. He hung up, threw his phone to the wall and cried.

* * *

**_Sad, isn't it? I almost cried twice while writing this. Some of you might be wondering why I didn't do a lemon between Inuyasha and Kagome. To be honest, I couldn't. It felt wrong, plain and simple. Please review and next chapter coming soon. _**

**_P.S. - A song that really helped me with this chapter was '__Someday You Will Be Loved'__ by Death Cab For Cutie. _**

**_-Yuuki_**


	3. Blood Covered Hands

_**Hello again my readers! Here is another chapter, once again a tad sad but I hope you all like it. Thanks for the wonderful help I got from Mikaela, Solie, and Judith! They really brought me through this chapter and it's because of them it's as good as we can possible get it. Enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**By the way, I've gotten a lot of reviews and private messages that are none too friendly towards Inuyasha and Kikyo and BELIEVE ME! I understand I'm not happy with them either but before you whip out your pitch forks and batches of oil, wait for chapter five. It gets better I promise. **_

_**-Yuuki**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the character's that belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not make a profit from writing this story, I simply do it for mine, and my reader's entertainment. **_

_**P.S. - *!~!~!* = flashback ~!~ = time or scene change **__'blah'=thought __"__blah"=talking_

_**Betrayal's Greatest Romance**_

_**~ Third Year of Tama Art University ~**_

_**Mid Fall Semester**_

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**My Blood Covered Hands Smear the Smirk You Hide From Me**_

Exhaustion clung to her chest, swollen eyes refused to open, a hazed mind filled with sorrow of her last conscious thoughts and yet Kagome felt the love and warmth radiating from a curled source and couldn't help but smile just a tad. But, what day was it, how long had she been out of her mind, where was she? Her heart thumped in a painfully unfamiliar rhythm and for a moment, she thought that maybe it really had broken. Something else caught her attention.

"Rin, don't you want to eat honey, or go to the bathroom?" the warmth against her chest, now she knew it was Rin, shook and curled tighter. "Don't you want to talk to your daddy?" Again, Rin shook and curled tighter. The young woman tried to move but her muscles refused her. She moved her mouth to speak but her voice refused her sound. All her body seemed to think about was the pain that had grown while unconscious. The pain ate at her skin, devoured her heart, and dried her tears.

"Rin doesn't want to leave Kagome. Kagome is hurt and Rin will make it all better." The girl's teary voice made Kagome wish to be better just so she wouldn't cry but if wishing was the answer, she wouldn't be where she was. Time ticked away as voices filtered from around her and disappeared without notice. Slowly, her body began to respond to her command again and after what felt like years, her eyes began to open.

"Kagome," rough and full with emotion, Sango began to move in her peripheral vision and came to settle down by her head after some wobbling. Her sister's tear-filled eyes held her gaze as she brought her fingers to run over the hollows of Kagome's cheeks. "Baby, you're finally awake. We were so worried and so much has happened since you have been asleep." Kagome went to open her mouth but the waxy build up around her lips refused to break, her voice locked itself inside her throat. Her swollen eye filled with the sorrows of her last conscience thoughts and happenings devoured her most basic attributes.

"Don't try; you've been asleep for almost a week. After day three of your slumber, Miroku came clean. Kagome…," Sango's voice cracked as new tears formed her eyes. "Miroku admitted to helping Inuyasha hurt you. Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry! He is my husband and as such, your brother and I went by all these years not knowing! How could I allow him to hurt you so! Right under my nose, sister I am supposed to protect you and I couldn't! Kagome, I'm so very sorry!" Her own husband hurt her sister! Why Kami, had she gone all these years without noticing! Every day was another scar Kagome would have to heal over because of her ignorance. She saw the signs, and assumed something else was amiss for the sake of her sister's happiness. What a fool she had been.

Guilt over took the older woman and Kagome let her sister cry out her anguish. Clearing her face to speak once more, Sango looked away from the glazed-over empty eyes of her once vibrant sister and continued on with her tale. "Miroku continued on to tell me that Koga and Sesshoumaru were both involved with hiding the bastard's dirty secret. As of now, Miroku is moved out of the house and living with Sesshoumaru. I called Ayame and told her everything as well and last I heard of Koga, he was back living with his father. Ayame has actually been staying here and so have I." Sango almost sprang into tears at the time they had spent in the room with Kagome's comatose body, Rin huddled under her sister's chin, Ayame sponging her body every other day, and herself living in the room, taking all her meals in here and never once bathing. She watched movies and talked to Kagome as if she were to answer. Pathetic really, Sango thought of herself as she recalled their 'midnight chats'. Sango glanced at the slumbering demoness and silently thanked her.

Kagome's already sore eyes began to leak down her face again. She had heard that Inuyasha snitched on his brother and friends but hadn't paid much mind to it. Now it was clear though, they had all been in on lying to her and betraying her. The ache in her heart lurched roughly against her lungs and Kagome swore her heart began to beat slower. The little body tucked in to her side wiggled for comfort and, until then, she had forgotten Rin was even in the room and now back asleep.

"She hasn't left your side," Sango commented, pulling the covers closer upon the girl's body as only a mother knew how. "Sesshoumaru came by to get her but Souta and Kohaku refused him access onto the shrine. You would have been so impressed with our little brothers. They told Sesshoumaru that they would walk Rin to school Monday and that he could pick her up from there but that his family was no longer allowed within a hundred yards of the shrine. The Higurashi boys are becoming strong men right before our eyes…." Sango lost herself in thought.

"Kagome," Ayame murmured as her sleep began to fade and the young demoness scooted and crawled to her side. "You're awake bunny bear. We were so worried about you. Sango, I'll go get the rest of the family and her food while you get her dressed and bathed, okay?" Ayame left no room for argument, her fiery red locks bounced out the shoji door.

"Well, come on. We can talk later. Let's get you bathed first then fresh clothes." Sango smiled as she helped her limp sister from the futon to her knees then, with some time and work, to her feet. Bathing was awkward but neither one complained when Sango began to gently message a scented oil into Kagome's wax like skin. Although sponged while asleep by Ayame, she still smelled.

"Do you like the smell?" Sango asked, holding the bottle of oil to her sister. She nodded and tried to speak again, only to come out like rough sandpaper with dust coming up from her throat instead of her voice. "Don't worry, your voice will return as soon as you eat and drink some. You're just tired." Kagome's sister assured her as she stood her up again, helping her into the old miko wardrobe their mother used to make them both wear whenever attending to the shrine or a festival.

Kagome smiled as fresh grilled fish and rice hit her nose. Her stomach gurgled in hunger as Sango led her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Rin and the boys were already seated and eating by the time the women made it down stairs. "I haven't told them yet," Sango whispered as they stepped over the threshold and made their way to the table.

"Kagome." Rin came huddling toward her, the force of her impact on the young woman's knees almost knocking them both over. "When Rin woke this morning and you were there, Rin got scared but Ayame came and got Rin and said you woke up and Rin got excited! Ayame said you were in the bath and Rin wanted to bathe with you but Obaa-san said no, I couldn't. So Rin came down to eat with the boys and took a big bite out of my food then YOU CAME IN! Rin was so happy to see you not sad anymore Kagome that Rin gave you a big hug!" Everyone tried to hold their laughter down as the girl continued on talking about every little thing she could. Kagome nodded and sat her back down, then sat herself down only to find Rin had moved into her seat before she could blink. Still talking, Rin moved to sit on Kagome's lap while eating. It was the only time she didn't talk that whole meal.

"Come on Rin, you said when Kagome woke up, you would go with us to the park down the street." Souta stood and took his plate to the sink, trying to give the ladies some time to talk. Rin nodded and jumped off Kagome's lap to put her plate in the sink.

"I'd like some more to eat please," Kagome whispered, her voice slowly returning to her. Ayame nodded as she got up, depositing her empty plate in the sink and filled Kagome's equally empty plate with more rice and fish.

"I'll go with Souta and Rin," Kohaku said as he got up, kissing his sisters and mother on the cheek before leaving the room to get dressed. "We'll come back in an hour or two," he added over his shoulder as he left.

"Bye Obaa-san, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame!" Rin grinned ear to ear as she kissed them all and sprinted down the hall to also get dressed. Souta followed, forgetting his kiss goodbye to everyone. The kitchen fell silent as Kagome ate and the kid's screaming and yelling goodbyes came from beyond the small room. The front shoji door slammed and the ladies of the shrine along with the demoness were left alone. Kagome placed her chop sticks down and began to tell them everything that had happened. She never looked into their eyes, never shed a tear or let her voice falter. She kept talking as if she were made of ice and stone.

They saw the difference the baka hanyou's mistake had caused in the beautiful woman they all loved and cared for. Kagome's eyes were once vibrant pools of baby blue, and now dull and muddy navy grey. The sun kissed freckles along her cheeks and nose blended into her paling skin. Her cheeks sagged slightly and began to hollow. Purple bruises set in under her eyes like venom. Her fingers trembled ever so slightly, but this only Ayame saw. The demoness was the only one to also notice the slight flinch in her movements as well as the shallowness of her breathing. The hanyou had seriously messed with her.

"I want to go," Kagome stated as she brought herself up and to the sink. She turned on the water and began to clean the dishes.

"Go where?" Ayame asked, trying to play the fool but was in no mood. She turned to the ookami and set in a stare that shook the woman's bones.

"Inuyasha is having a party to celebrate his and Kikyo's formal mating. I want to go."

"Kagome dear, I don't think that is a good idea," But before her mother could finish, Kagome was heading up the stairs.

"Sango, be ready in ten minutes or I'm walking." She left no room for argument and the women that were left in the kitchen could no longer tell whether or not Kagome was sane or not. There was only one way to find out.

_**~!~**_

Miroku nursed his fourth glass of Bourbon as he stared at the _oh so happy couple_ that ruined his, Sango's, Koga's, Ayame's, possibly Sesshoumaru's, but worst of all Kagome's life. Looking back at it all, the young lawyer knew what he should have done but he foolishly told himself that it could end another way, that Inuyasha would come to his senses and dump his other woman but the script was flipped. Inuyasha took Kikyo as his and just like that, Kagome was turned into _the other woman_.

He chugged the last remains of his drink and asked the bartender for another. His drink was refilled a moment later. "Hey buddy, this is supposed to be a celebration. Maybe you should slow it down," the bartender, his nametag reading Henry, commented as he cleaned a glass. Miroku paid no attention and felt his heart rip a little more as Kikyo laughed in Inuyasha's arms while surrounded by Inuyasha's father's colleagues. He had been spending his time in Sesshoumaru's guest bedroom because of his mistakes. Miroku let the cool alcohol slip down his throat as his attention turned back to the couple.

"Hey Miroku," Koga spoke from behind him, patting his shoulder. His brown old suit crumbled with discomfort. "You don't look so good man."

"Neither do you but at least my mom isn't back to cleaning my room and making my breakfast," Miroku shot back angrily, not in the mood for Koga's usual nonchalant joking today. Sesshoumaru joined the two a moment later, an unknown alcoholic beverage in his hand as he trained his eye on the giggling woman holding everyone's attention. His almost royal looking suit screamed timely and antique, just the way Sesshoumaru was. His piston white silver main was held up by a leather hair tie, making his image almost mirror to that of his father's.

"We all knew it would end this way when we allowed ourselves to be used as pawns for the hanyou's game," Sesshoumaru said to no one in particular but the two other men nodded in agreement. "It wasn't worth it. He sits there now, happy. He's tasted both worlds and we hate him for it but most of all, we loathe ourselves because we allowed him, helped him to do so. He used Kagome when it should be her in his arms, smiling and filled with joy, a gold band on her finger. We all agree, Kagome should never have been with Inuyasha but we would rather see her happy with him than where ever she is in sorrow." No one said anything else, they simple drank and watched. Everyone here was so happy for the couple and the prospect of future pups, but none knew the great sacrifices that had to be made just for these two to be happy.

They would never know.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kikyo cried out as she clung to her mate's arm. He looked so nice in the dark pin stripped suit, the red dress shirt slightly unbuttoned to her liking. She ran her well-manicured hands down his chest, causing him to purr ever so slightly. Inuyasha rested his head atop of Kikyo's and wound his arm around her hips. She thought back to her baka roommate and grinned. The day she moved out, her friends had come to ask why she was moving and her answer had been a stroke of genius. She told them how it had been Kagome who was cheating with Inuyasha. How she blackmailed him to be with her, forcing Inuyasha and her's relationship to be forced in the dark. Then, Kikyo had had enough and made her stop. Everyone claimed her to be the hero in the tragic story. And while Kagome had fled the University, making her look all the more guilty. Oh how had she been so smart and quick thinking.

Truly, he was happy to have their relationship out in the open and even happier to have everyone happy for them. He held his mate tighter to him as his mind wondered for the first time this evening to the woman he let leave his life in tears. She had promised to be here yet he knew better than to expect her.

Kagome.

His gut twisted at the thought of where she could be. Miroku had called him earlier that week to tell him that he and Sango were taking some time from each other because he had come clean about all of them. Koga then followed and called in to quit because he and Ayame were, for the time being, not talking. She _had_ to come back because she was expecting and being pregnant with a youkai child was too difficult without the other's mate.

The DJ chose this time to turn on a song that matched Kagome's current emotions. Papa Roach's _To Be Loved_ started as she held her head proudly as she stormed the celebration hall with Sango and Ayame proudly and worriedly following. Her midnight blue dress flared and fanned out dramatically around her knees and her hair whipped to one side, giving Kagome the look of pure evil sex appeal. Inuyasha would see what he was missing and would regret it. That was Kagome's goal.

Taking a quick look around the room, she noticed the combination of the live entertainment as well as the DJ in the corner at her disposal. She would use them later. "Kagome," Sango whispered frantically, her pink maternity dress making a _swishing_ sound around her, as Kagome got an apple martini from one of the three bartenders. "I think we should leave."

"We will," Kagome replied, eyeing Inuyasha in the middle of the room. Kikyo draped and clung on to one of his arms while his other shook hands. Kagome took a calm deep breath through her nose and moved her eyes to see Inuyasha's three little helpers sitting at the bar across from them. They were drinking but none said a word. Ayame looked to her mate longingly as her hand came to her little baby bump. The move was not unnoticed by Kagome.

Sango followed Kagome's line of sight. "Kagome, I do not wish to talk him, please can we leave."

Kagome patted her sister's arm apologetically and nodded, "Yes, we will leave in a moment. I wish to do one thing here, and that is it. If you wish, you can sit in the car with mama." Kagome left the two women without another word.

The music continued to go on as the band got back on stage from their break. The main singer came to the center but quickly dashed to the left to join the backup singers. Kagome stepped out to no one's notice until it was too late. People filed on to the dance floor as the band began to play the soft pop beat. The piano and violins started and the guests began to dance to what seemed like an upbeat classical song.

"After all you've put me through," Kagome half sang quietly, startling most who know her. The backup sang behind her softly. "You'd think I'd despise you, but in the end I wanna thank you, 'cause you made me that much stronger." The music changed instantaneously and the guests on the dance floor stopped to stare.

"Well I thought I knew you, thinking that you were true. Guess I, I couldn't trust, called your bluff, Time is up, 'cause I've had enough!" Kagome stomped her foot and continued on, and the audience said nothing. "You were there by my side, always down for the ride, but your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame!" Kagome eyes locked with Inuyasha's as her song continued on.

"After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you," she shook her finger and closed her eyes, opening them with a new found fire. "But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong. 'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through so I wanna say thank you." Kagome took the mic from its stand and walked out further on stage.

"'Cause it makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder, makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter." Kagome turned to look at the three gentlemen accomplices of Inuyasha's. "Made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker, makes me that much smarter, so thanks for making me a fighter." Kagome sung from her soul, her rage and sorrow pillowing in her chest and making the words of the song more forceful. She turned back to back to Inuyasha, shaking her head.

"Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing. Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game." She glared at Kikyo, making the older woman shiver against Inuyasha's hold. "I heard you're going 'round playin' the victim now, but don't even begin feelin' I'm the one to blame 'cause you dug your own grave." _**(A/N: Haha! Get it, dug your own grave! Haha cause you know….Kikyo is dead in the manga….haha… *everyone glares, not getting it and getting mad for interrupting the story* ok never mind back to the story….)**_

"After all of the fights and the lies guess you're wanting to hurt me but that won't work anymore! No more, uh uh, it's over! 'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down so I wanna say thank you 'cause…" Kagome lifted the mic's cord up and behind her, turned to Ayame and Sango in the back, smiling reassuringly at them. They thought she had gone over the deep end. She would show them, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"It makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder, makes me that much wiser so thanks for making me a fighter." Her attention turned back to the men, their mouths hanging open. "Made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker, makes me that much smarter so thanks for making me a fighter." The music softened and Sesshoumaru approached the stage, coming close to rest his arms down on the edge. Kagome got down on her knees, resting in front of him as her finger tips traveled down his cheek then came back up to caress the hair behind his ear as she continued to sing. Tears begin to form in her eyes silently.

"How could this man I thought I know turn out to be unjust, so cruel?" Baby blue hues locked with his burning gold. She sung to him but he knew that she was talking about Inuyasha and that she meant him and the others as well.

"Could only see the good in you, pretended not to see the truth, you tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself through living in denial. But in the end you'll see, you won't stop me." She pushed Sesshoumaru off and away from the stage. Her tears died. She stepped back to the mic stand, her hips swaying in an intoxicating way. Had she not been so angry, Sesshoumaru might have been turned on. Now though, he wished he wore a cup to protect himself from her stomping five inch heels.

"I am a fighter!" Her backup sung behind her, saying everything to make the song that much more heart breaking as the silent audience slowly began to learn her story. "I ain't gonna stop. There is no turning back! I've had enough!" Who knew Kagome could sing like this.

"Makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder, makes me that much wiser so thanks for making me a fighter! Made me to learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker, makes me that much smarter, thanks for making me a fighter." Kagome clutched her heart as she stepped down the stage's front steps slowly. Sango and Ayame could be seen quickly trying to push through the crowd to come to her aid.

"Thought I would forget, but I, I remember. Yes I remember, I'll remember. Thought I would forget, but I remember. Yes, I'll remember, I'll remember!" Kagome threw the mic back up on stage letting the original singer finish the song. She waved back up at the woman and reached the final stair.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru started as he and the other men approached her but they backed off as her aura began to flare wider and more powerful. Both youkai and humans that filled the small hall backed away from the young woman. Kagome stepped slowly through the man-made aisle towards her ex-boyfriend, his future wife and already mate clutched on her arm, her manicured nails almost ripping holes in his expensive suit.

Kikyo's glossy ink hair was pulled back into twisting curls to the top of her head in an elegant up do but let her bangs hang free. Her silk blood red dress was sprinkled with tiny jewels along the top and stopped above her knees and crunched up like cute flower petals.

Kagome's nails weren't manicured but they were sharpened to points. Kagome's hair wasn't as shiny and washed every day but she had beautiful long blue black tresses. Her blue Greek styled dress was a knock off of the one she saw Jessica Alba wear that she got at Kohl's but it was beautiful.

But with these differences, it wasn't what she noticed the most. A huge diamond ring with little diamonds circling the large stone adored her finger reflecting the lights of the hall. The ring that she had dreamed about for over a year, the ring that not too long ago, Inuyasha had asked her to come and pick out with her was on her finger. She thought he was trying to get it right and but no, he brought her along _to pick his other girlfriend's engagement ring. Fucked up much?_

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she released a calming breath. She came toe to toe with him, their gazes meeting up in a clash. "Kikyo," she nodded to her former roommate.

The room remained silent as they all anticipated her next words.

"Kikyo, I know you loathe me and would be more than happy to see me fall flat on my face and seep into a hell of self-pity and despair but guess what," She leaned in close to the other woman, her lips almost touching the shell of her ear, "You won this battle, but I always win the war. Have him, it's okay, but karma always comes back with a bite." A devilish grin curled Kagome's lips as she stepped away from the visibly shaken woman. Inuyasha pulled her attention back to him as he shifted uncomfortably.

"You did me wrong." Kagome began running her sharpened nails down his left lapel. "You know you did me wrong and you were a greedy, selfish, cowardly bastard who too secretly took pleasure in my naivety. You took what Kikyo wouldn't give you from me and even worse, you had sex with me knowing good and well that you were about to dump me."

At this Sesshoumaru's ears perked up. He had been listening the whole time but to know _his_ miko had wasted such a precious gift on his half sibling made his eyes bleed red. He sauntered slowly, getting closer to the warring ex couple to listen more intently. Kagome had more to say.

"You used me, humiliated me, cheated on me, and threw me away like an old time _for three years. _You will get what you deserve but don't worry Inuyasha. I won't hurt you or your _lovely_ mate. It is out of my hands." She backed up with her hands up in false surrender and turned around a few feet away. She made a beeline towards Ayame but was cut off by Koga and Miroku. Kagome tried to back up but stumbled into Sesshoumaru's mid chest, his six foot five frame towering over her and affectively caging her between the three of them.

"Kagome please let us explain –"Koga began but Kagome shook her head and held her hand up to stop them.

"No Koga, you were the three guys I trusted more than Inuyasha. I would and have done everything for you guys and you betrayed my kindness and love with lies. You helped him play me like a fool. I was nothing but a puppet in the grand scheme of this plan. Koga," she locked in on him, "I helped you through your debt, without asking or letting you repay me. I got you together with Ayame and I was the first one to know about you asking her to be your mate. Why would you hurt me like this when you had supposedly loved me when we first met in high school? I will forgive you but I hope you learned a lesson."

Kagome turned her gaze to Miroku who hadn't spoken yet and didn't try. Her eyes filled with tears as she held his face in her hands and made him look at her. "I am the most disappointed in you, Miroku. You are my brother, my friend, and best man." Her tears streamed her face and thickened her voice, "I was there when you got your letter to enter law school. I got you the job you still work today. You're married to my sister." At the mention of Sango, Miroku flinched knowing what she was about to say next. Kagome leaned his head down, resting their foreheads together and whispering so low, only he could hear.

The gazes locked in a teary memory. "Mika, what would she say? Mika and I were best friends and it was I who held you at the hospital when she past. I was the first on the scene of the car accident. I was the one who made her funeral arrangements. She was just as much my sister as she was yours but you would _never_ allow what has happened to me to happen to her, much less help in it." Kagome had hit a little below the belt but she was right either way. Miroku let a sob come from his lips as he nodded in agreement. She continued, "I forgive you, Mika forgives you, but you will never be able to forget this, and I hate that you will have to live with this regret."

Miroku sniffed a little as Kagome released him gently. She nodded behind him, to Sango silently crying in a chair towards the back. He nodded and walked slowly with his head hung low. Miroku looked at his wife, her belly swollen with his child. He dropped to his knees before her and held onto her dress and began to beg for her forgiveness. She cooed to him softly, stroking his chocolate hair back and whispering to him. It was a private moment for the both of them as a family, not just as a couple.

Kagome smiled a little and turned to Sesshoumaru. The smiled slipped from her lips and her tears dried swiftly, her ocean-like eyes hardening to stone. "Sesshoumaru," Kagome spat his name like venom. Emotion passed over his face as he tried to speak but she didn't allow him. "I have been nothing but a loyal friend to you and a loving mother-like figure to your child. Her mother didn't want her but I did and even though I never sought out a relationship with you and never dreamed to replace Rin's mother, I did what I could to make sure whatever she lacked from her mother she got from me."

Kagome looked to everyone, turning in a full circle and smiled but it was laced with sadness and regret "You all knew. For three years, you knew." she looked to Koga then Miroku and finally Sesshoumaru.

"Honestly I love you all and would gladly lay down my life for any of you in a heartbeat with a millisecond of hesitation." She looked to her sister's tear streaked face. She didn't want to make anyone feel bad but it was time she stood up for herself and stopped letting everyone run her. That's how she got into this crap in the first place.

On the brink of breakdown, Kagome stepped to Sesshoumaru, ran her thumb against his cheek then suddenly slapped him as hard as she possibly could. Had it been anyone else he would have killed them before the offensive hand was ever raised to strike. He, as well as almost everyone else in the now suddenly crowded room, deserves anything Kagome had to dish out on them.

"I came to you the day before, asking for your advice and help, and you said with a straight face that you had no idea what was going on. You are the last person I ever expected to lie to me. You are the one person I used to trust the most." And with that Kagome walked out of the gathering, with Ayame quickly following behind. But unbeknownst to them, she had walked out with Sesshoumaru's crumbled heart on her heels.

Koga disappeared after them. Sesshoumaru backed up to a chair and sunk down into it, his cheek stinging and beginning to swell slightly.

Everyone in the hall now knew the true story.

* * *

_**Tragic, heart breaking but up lifting. I'm glad Kagome stood up for herself but she did use from cheap shots. Well, we all know who Mika is now but we'll talk about her in greater detail later, I think I'll include her in the next chapter or the one after that. I hope you guys liked it and please leave me a review! **_

_**By the way for any outfit mentioned in the engagement party as well as Kikyo's ring, go to my profile and check out what they look like. Oh and before I forget, I'm trying to do a fanart of the part where Kagome's singing to Sesshoumaru but if someone else wants to try that part or any from the story your welcome to try. I'm interested in seeing what you guys think it all looks like in your head.**_

_**Well, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed and you guys like what I picked for the characters. Next chapter will be up very soon and please leave reviews!**_

_**Love you**_

_**-Yuuki**_


	4. Everything is More Beautiful Broken

_**Hello again my readers! Here is another chapter, once again a tad sad but I hope you all like it. Thanks for the wonderful help I got from Mikaela, Solie, and Judith!**_

_**I'm disclaiming most of Kikyo's dirty names because I got most of them from reviews and people who have PMed me with questions (Thanks again guys for letting me use the names!) You all know how addicted to reviews I am so please, when you get done reading, click the button that says review. I'd love to know what you guys think or what might be better with improvement.**_

_**Another thing, I know this fic seems like an Inuyasha and Kikyo bash but in all honesty, Inuyasha is my favorite character (behind Sesshoumaru and Kagome). Ok, I won't lie, I hate Kikyo. She needed to stay dead or die when she fell off the cliff the episode she came back to life. She's just…. Never mind. Everyone has good and so does she (just like she saved Kohaku in the manga/anime). Anyway, hope you enjoy. **_

_**A Review a Day Makes and Keeps My Sanity at Bay (it's a good thing).**_

_**-Yuuki**_

_**P.S. - *!~!~!* = flashback ~!~ = time or scene change **__'blah'=thought __"__blah"=talking_

_**Betrayal's Greatest Romance**_

_**~ Third Year of Tama Art University ~**_

_**Mid Fall Semester**_

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**Everything is More Beautiful Broken**_

The desk shook as the large paw-like fist crashed into its sleek wooden top. _'Why must these pups be so stupid?'_ Lord Toga thought to himself as his eyes scanned the morning paper once more. Kagome, the young woman his youngest pup was _supposed_ to be engaged to, stood in one photo towards the bottom. Her hand was raised, poised in the post slap position with his eldest son's bright red face twisted to the side from the force of the miko's unforgiving slap.

In the upper right, his dumb ass pup stood. At least Sesshoumaru had a reason to look stupid. Inuyasha stood in the picture, his mouth wide open, his left eye twitching and some twit hanging off his arm that closely resembled Kagome. Though he was not there and he did not know this girl, he could already tell by her weak and arrogant stance, the snobbish pout in her lip, and the agitated look in her eye.

Lord Toga had set up the party that previous Friday for his son and daughter-to-be Kagome because he had found the marriage/mating certificate and ring in his pup's home office. Apparently, judging by the slashing article and photos, the party didn't go right. It had almost been a week and the party's events were still making front page news. His pups and their friends had fucked up royally and now he was having them, and this new woman, over for a _nice cup of tea_ and an ass whipping. He was a retired general about to enter in his nine hundred and seventy eighth year of living. He shouldn't still have to wipe these grown men's asses when they shit their pants and bite off more than they could chew. They shouldn't still be shitting their pants in the first place!

His growing inner rant was disrupted by the door bell. He debated with himself for a split second on whether he should even cause himself the stress by opening the door. His mate and love answered for him. He almost shot out to her side to stop her from sliding the dead bolt back and opening the door.

"Hey ma," His youngest came in first, Inuyasha, and kissed her cheek. His usual leather jacket hung off his shoulder with a ragged yellow tank top underneath that stated, "Kill Me Alive". Of all the stupid shirts the boy of his age wore, it had to be the dumbest. He had tried to get Inuyasha to grow up and become at least a good hanyou adult, but the boy loved being stupid more than he did having food on the table.

Sesshoumaru followed through next, not speaking a word. His cold golden eyes hardened with stress and the heavy black bags under his eyes giving away his weary state. The typical uptight business suit forgotten today and was replaced with baggy black jeans and a form fitting Under Armour white shirt. The mokomoko every full blooded inu youkai got when they came of age hung from his right shoulder. At least the pup kept to tradition.

"Hey Mrs. Tashio, long time no see! What's shaking sexy mama?" Koga, the disruptive and hyperactive ookami prince jetted in. His speed was well known by everyone but what he was most known for in this house hold was hitting on his wife. It used to be playful and funny to watch the wolf cub stumbled in and hug his mate, saying he was going to steal her away one day. Now, however, he wanted to rip the boy's hands off his mate's hips.

"Hello dear, it had been too long." Izayoi politely took Koga's hands off her and set them on his red and yellow T-shirt. His khaki short smudged and ripped in random places and like every other time he was out that didn't require shoes, his feet were bare with four or five layers of dirt covering up to the ankle.

Koga tried to land a quick peck on Izayoi's cheek but Inuyasha gave a swift kick to the back of his knee and sent the ookami down to the hard tile. Miroku took his chance then to step in and give a tender hug to the older woman, not saying a word, before wondering off into the living room with the others. Toga could see from where he stood on the ledge of the second story that the boy hadn't changed his clothes or taken a bath in at least three days. His violet eyes dulled with exhaustion. The black shirt and slacks he wore were wrinkled and dirty, the smell of his grimy flesh wafting up to the general's nose.

The door suddenly slammed shut and all eyes were on the petite black haired woman now standing in the middle of the door way. Her huge brown eyes scanned her surroundings before landing on Toga's hanyou son. Sparks ignited a raging fire in her eyes before she turned away from him, her cotton pink dress swirling around her knees. "Hello, I'm Kikyo. You must be Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi. I'm his mate and wife-to-be."

Izayoi stood dumb founded at the beautiful model-like younger woman. _Wife-to-be? Where is Kagome? _She thought to herself. Toga and every other youkai heard the inhuman growl peel from the older woman's throat as her gaze locked in on her mate, then her son.

"So when was someone going to tell me that Inuyasha and Kagome were no longer together? Hm? Moments before the wedding or when the priest says 'You may now kiss the bride,' and Inuyasha lifts this woman's veil?" Izayoi voice slurred with well known anger at the men in her life. Inuyasha and Toga had seen a fair share of it directed towards them since Toga first mated her but to everyone else, it was a refreshing breeze from the stale polite air about her that she always held as a lady of society.

"Honey," Toga appeared behind her, his huge paws resting on her shoulders in a comforting notion, "Maybe you should read this first before we begin our little 'Idiots of the Year' meeting?" Toga smiled at his own sarcasm. Huffing, Izayoi snatched the morning paper her mate held and silently read. Toga internally grinned as he sat down in his leather La-Z boy.

Everyone took a seat somewhere in the room, silently watching the older woman begin to read the article they all had read. But what they didn't know was Toga hadn't given her just _one _article, oh no. He had clipped all the articles from the past week about what happened and pasted them together on sheets of paper just for this occasion.

His grin grew from the inside out, spreading his lips apart to flash his dangerous fangs as he eyed his wife. Fire seemed to rise from her skin as she continued on reading, looking up at their son ever so often. The woman, Kikyo, sat in his lap and Inuyasha seemed to be cowering away from his mother to hide behind her shoulder. Miroku zoned out into his own world, still not saying anything but Koga was sitting by his side on the floor, shaking as his tail moved around nervously. Sesshoumaru wanted to smile at the trouble Izayoi would give Inuyasha and Kikyo, until he remembered he would be getting it just as bad too.

Knocking the flowers on the coffee table over as she threw the papers down, the pictures of Inuyasha and Kikyo in various couple-type poses spread across the low marble table. Izayoi set a piercing stare into her son's eyes. "What have you done?" she asked in a low murmur. Inuyasha sputtered to answer, his grasp on Kikyo tightening.

"Have I taught you no respect? No discipline, no honor, and no dignity? Your father and I worked hard for you to have what you wanted and needed! You have spat in our face for the last time!" Izayoi's voice took a crescendo as she side stepped Koga and stopped in front of her son. None too gently, she grabbed Kikyo's shoulder, her well manicured nails digging into the soft flesh. "Move," the older woman all but growled.

Slightly started, Kikyo quickly clutched Izayoi's wrist rashly, earning her a warning growl from her mate beside her. Keeping up her cool façade, Kikyo let go and slipped from Inuyasha's lap to the floor a few inches away. "_Pup_, I love you. But your foolishness now has to come to an end. You will be seventy one years old next month and I refuse to have this reckless and stupid behavior continue!"

Turning to face the rest of the young men she had helped raise, Izayoi continued on her rant, "I don't know exactly what hand you all had in this ridiculous and shameful game Inuyasha has played on Kagome, but rest assured that I will make sure you all pay evenly for your parts. You all have great common sense and yet you still took part in his ignorant childish _shit!_" Everyone's eyes widened at the Lady's choice of words. None of them had ever heard her curse before and the fact that she did so properly made each of them fear her more, but had them laughing silently. Their laughter was cut short, however, when a size seven manila stiletto heel came down on Koga's ear, barely missing him. They turned their attention back to Izayoi, her stance still powerful even with four inches taken off her left side.

It was then that Toga actually noticed his wife's choice of clothing today. She looked so modern and young. Izayoi's black main was tied up in a high pony tail with a colorful ribbon that matched the long sash like vest on her shoulders. Her typical kimono was replaced with a plain white tank top and jeans. She could almost pass as Inuyasha's younger sister, but the way she held herself demanded respect and authority. Kami, if her anger didn't make her look so terrifyingly beautiful. Toga thought with a grin, _If I didn't love my balls so much, I might take my chance and take her right here, right now. _

She began her uneven stomp back to the kitchen when she called over her shoulder, "And don't think you've gotten away with not telling me this before now, _husband dear!_" The kitchen swing door squealed on its hinges, silence was otherwise heard. All thought of getting some tonight came to an abrupt halt inside Toga's mind. He whimpered.

The quiet sizzle of breakfast came to those with enhanced hearing. The smell of Izayoi's special chocolate banana pancakes drifted in from under the door way. They all perked up as she walked out of the kitchen fifteen minutes later with three large serving plates running over with pancakes, accompanied by a pitch of milk, another of orange juice and a bowl of fresh fruit from the back gardens all neatly placed on the white wood push cart. She smiled, reaching behind her and throwing out a dozen unknown objects.

Sesshoumaru and Toga were the first to catch said objects. "Crunchy Munchies?" Toga asked incredulous. They gave questioning looks as the maids and other such helpers came from all about the house to gather around Izayoi. "Oh did you think this was for you? No, no, no my lovelies, these are not. The staff and I are going to have a breakfast party out on the lanai to reward them on their hard work and _loyalty and commitment and trustworthiness!_ Have a nice talk _husband dear_." The staff began to cheer behind her as they all made their way down the hall and out to the back yard with delicious food.

They all turned to glare at Inuyasha, who sat in his seat acting unaffected by the lack of his mother's cooking.

"Dammit, mutt face!" Koga yelled, breaking the silence that had yet again settled amongst the small group. "Why did you lie to her? Hell, I don't even mind you lying to protect her but if you knew and loved Kikyo like you said you did, why did you string Kagome along for so long?" Inuyasha cut him off then, not about to take any crap from Koga.

"You shut your damn mouth! You have no right to judge or yell at me when _you_ were the first one to know about Kikyo and the _first_ to start helping me out! Wasn't it _you_ who offered your old apartment up for me and Kikyo to use for privacy?" Koga fumed, stepping up to Inuyasha and pushing the younger male back.

"I did that to protect Kagome! If you were going to go around cheating on her, the least you could have done is not fault your secret around town for everyone to know!"

"Bull shit and you know it! You just helped me to give yourself a better chance into her pants!"

"Lies! And you know it! I had Ayame by then and once I got her, my feeling for Kagome changed to nothing more than a brother-sister relationship!" At these words, Miroku finally joined the present time. He stared at the two with renewed life in his eyes.

"Enough," Toga roared, his giant fist coming down on his La-Z boy with so much strength that the arm made a loud crack before clumping off to dangle limply at the side.

The boy's backed away from each other and sat back in their seats as Toga's powerful youkai began to make them dizzy. Only Sesshoumaru seemed unaffected by the swirl of raw energy, but should they look closely, they would all see the sweat starting to bead about his brow.

"Now, I have not spoken with Kagome yet nor have I spoken with either of you on just how much you all are involved in this scandal but I will find out and hand out repercussions to each of you. As of you female," he redirected his eyes to Kikyo who still sat by the feet of Inuyasha. "Although meeting you this way was a terrible regret, I cannot over look the way you came to be known in this house hold. With that said, you will have to work hard to gain mine as well as my mate's approval."

Kikyo huffed, standing and squaring her shoulder at the old youkai before her. "Say and think what you want, _Toga_," Inuyasha winced at Kikyo's purpose slip of the tongue. Kikyo continued on without so much of a suffix of respect. "I do not care what you or your mate thinks! I am Inuyasha's mate and soon to-be wife, not yours, not your _mate's_, and not anyone else's!"

Toga took no time in silencing her. Grasping her neck tightly with his left hand, he flung her like a rag doll towards the door. His blood red eyes held her gaze for a moment longer before looking away. Emerald irises flew to Inuyasha and a low growl ripped from the old inu's throat. Coughing and wheezing, Kikyo stayed on the floor; a wise move on her part thought by all.

"Whelp," Toga addressed Inuyasha roughly. The struggle with his beast for control was heard in his voice, "Teach your mate the proper respect, or I shall do it for you. She speaks to me like that again, and I won't hesitate to take her tongue as my next meal. She's lucky to still have arms for speaking of your mother in that manner." Toga took a calming breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, the red hadn't receded but his normal honey irises had returned.

"Inuyasha, let's start with you. Start from the beginning and I swear if one slither of a lie slips from your lips I will back hand you to the Southern Border." A rare ghost of a smile graced Sesshoumaru's lips, though no one noticed.

One by one, they told their story of how the whole thing had started. It all followed a base story line though with little details and deals they had with the hanyou. It was utterly complex in its simple state. Inuyasha loved Kagome, but only enough to be jealous. He was selfish, that was for sure and in his selfishness, he held on to Kagome as tightly as he could. Growing up, Kagome was his first friend besides Koga. When she became more to him, he used her as a safety blanket. When Kikyo came into the picture, Inuyasha finally found love but was still unwilling to let go of his 'safety blanket'. It was during the first month or so that Koga began to help them out, followed by Miroku. Despite what they all thought Sesshoumaru didn't help them through actions but through words. He was the one to distract Kagome and reassure her of Inuyasha's love and faithfulness in hopes that Inuyasha would give up his fling with Kikyo. He would send Rin over to her to keep her busy and mind off Inuyasha. Really, it might have been mostly his fault that Kagome took so long to catch on to what Inuyasha had been hiding.

Having heard enough, Miroku stood and without a word, left. His mind kept going back to what Kagome had said back at the party. It was all true; she had been there when no one else could. She even got Sango to come back to him despite all that she had just gone through.

Getting into his car, Miroku sat there and thought back to that rainy April day.

_***!~!~!***_

_Mika sat next to him, her head banging to the loud rock music pumping through the speakers. Laughing, her short brown hair whipped all around as she sang along with the song. _

_"Should I stay or should I go!" She yelled and did an air guitar. Miroku laughed as she peered out the corner of his eye at his younger sister. It was his first year of college and since starting school, this had been the only time, besides Christmas, that he had been home longer than a weekend. _

_Rain drummed against the hood and windshield of the old Honda. The quiet country back road led straight to the back of the Tokyo museum. It was their day to be together like old times and, as promised, Miroku let Mika choose the spot to which they would hang out. She wanted to go to see the new science exhibit. _

_"Roki, I'm so happy you came back! I missed you so much!" Mika leaned over for a gentle hug to his side. Trying to keep his eyes on the road, he nodded and kept driving. Minutes ticked by and the song changed to __Lights and Sounds__ by Yellowcard. Distracted, both siblings began to sing along with the song, the feeling of old times over coming the present and sending both into a happy memory of the past. _

_Finally reaching the city, Miroku followed the familiar route to the museum. Turning in an intersection, the museum came into view. Headlights coming from Mika's window were Miroku's only warning. Metal meshing together screeched in his ear. "Roki!" Mika screamed and his head cracked against his window. Glass shattered and the car rolled over several times. Mika kept screaming and he tried to find her with his vision blurred. He finally grasped her hands and he tried to drag her to his body for protection. _

_A moment or two later, everything settled and the rain sounded once more. "Roki," Mika asked whispering. He shook his head, trying to clear his vision. He looked down at his baby sister, her lip busted and blood coming from behind her hair line. Red colored the vision in his right eyes and his arm crunched under his weight. They were ok._

_Smiling, her kissed her forehead and tried to move. It was then that he noticed that that Mika was pinned, her legs crushed under the car on top of them. "Mika," he whispered, tears coming to his eyes. "We'll get you out, don't worry baby. I got you." He tried to move more but Mika shook her head. Teary eyed, she unzipped her favorite purple jacket with shaking hands and showed him the pipe like thing she was impaled on. _

_Miroku didn't look back, he didn't want to know what it was through his little sister's chest. Crying, he held her tightly, the sound of the rain between their sobs. Hours seemed to pass and soon the only one sobbing was Miroku._

_The ambulance finally came and pulled them both out of the wreckage. "Where are they?" He heard someone yell out franticly. Kagome came into his line of vision. Her glowing ice blue eyes held unshed tears as she looked down at him. "Miroku…," she whispered and touched his face as the paramedics loaded his beat up body onto a stretcher. _

_"This one's still alive, but she's lost so much blood. She won't make it," a medic said softly from beside them as they pulled the half of Mika's limp body not crushed under the cars out. Renewed tears formed in both the young adult's eyes as they watched Mika being carried away. _

_Miroku passed out. _

**_~!~_**

_He woke later, his mind a groggy mess of flashing memories of what happened before the day's previous events came crashing down on him. Looking himself over, Miroku found himself bandaged from head to toe, his right arm in a sling. The buzzing from all the machines the doctors and nurses had hooked him up to filled the darkening room. It was white noise to him; an irritating mosquito too loud in his ear._

_The haze in his mind set before his mind began to dissipate and he made out a form in the far left corner. Miroku's hearing seemed to heighten to hear new low whispers coming from what he now recognized as Kagome's back and a doctor's white lab coat before her. They were talking about him and his sister. _

_His mind went in and out of the conscious state, weary and ready to break. What he grabbed of their conversation, his mind took in and understood. It broke into fragments of sentences, but all well understood. _

_"Went through her left ventricle… Lost too much blood…. Legs gone… Didn't survive to operate…. Sorry…. Have you considered organ donation?" _

_A choked sob ripped from his soul and came from his throat in heart break. Restraints he hadn't noticed before held his free hand and ankles to the bed railings. The storm outside matched his emotional distraught state of mind. The winds whipped across the double glass window with harsh slashes. Rain and sleet charred the panes and thrust itself at them like a mighty hammer. _

_Kagome was by his side instantaneously, holding his head to her collar bone as his tears burned through her shirt and branded her skin. He roared and fought, unable to let his mind register the fact that his baby sister, his precious younger sibling had left this world for the next life. _

_The sobs of a broken man echoed through the halls in silence as the rest of the patients in the ICU listened to Miroku's pain with no complaint. Hours passed and his sobs quieted to a dull and defeated whimper. Kagome had held him through the whole time, refusing herself to shed any tears. She willed herself to be iron and rust away. Only when she felt his breath even out into a coma like state of dreamless sleep did she slip from the room and out to the hall. She collapsed against the door; a cry of deep sorrow curled her lips into a hollow tunnel before she began to weep in despair._

_***!~!~!***_

Miroku sobbed uncontrollably against the steering wheel. It was only when he calmed down enough to wipe his eyes did he take a deep breath and right his mind to sit up. Looking at the house of the Great Dog General, Miroku did something he would never have thought of. His body seemed to fill with anger as he thought about Kagome and Mika and everything else that had been chaining him with guilt for the last three years.

He got out the car, walked back into the home, into the living room where everyone still sat talking and now eating, and stood in front of Inuyasha. "Miroku, have you been crying man? Seriously, stop being such a wimp and –" Miroku punched Inuyasha square in the jaw.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha rubbed his jaw, looking back at Miroku. "What the hell was –"Again, Miroku threw a left fist into Inuyasha's neck, knocking the hanyou to the tile floor.

"Don't come near Kagome again!" Miroku yelled out, his voice rough and unforgiving. "I let you do a lot of shit to her that I would never have allowed to be done to Mika!" The mention of her name made Inuyasha wince as well as everyone else. "I love Kagome; she's like the second sister I never got! She is the second chance I get to be the best older brother I should have been with Mika and protect her from anything. Yes, I helped you and I never should have but this shit ends now. Don't come near her, don't speak to her, look at her or even think a thought in her direction! I mean it!" Miroku turned and bowed low to Toga, who stood behind him slightly mad that his pup had been assaulted in his own home. Kikyo ran to Inuyasha's side, checking his face and neck but Inuyasha remained silent.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean any disrespect towards you or your house hold but what I did was called for and should have been done long ago. I will show myself the door and never return." Miroku straightened and headed towards the door when a large paw came down on his shoulder and stopped him.

"That won't be necessary son; Come back at least once a week. To make it up to me, go check on Kagome and tell her I will be checking in on her personally later on this upcoming week. Come back with your wife this Sunday for lunch. It's time you got a new family." Miroku nodded before showing himself out.

_**~!~**_

Kagome sat in the reading corner, the human, demon, and hanyou children all asleep beside one another or curled up in small groups. She had just finished reading them her favorite childhood story book, _Alice in Wonderland._ Sighing softly, she relaxed in the rocker, watching the young lives sleep peacefully. One little girl particularly caught her eye as she scanned the crowd. Rin slept half off the giant sitting pillow and the other half on set of stacked blocks.

She often wondered if her kids would someday come out to look like Rin. Or maybe they would have silvery blonde hair and golden eyes. _'Guess that dreams gone,' _Kagome thought, her mood suddenly sullied by the reminder of her life outside her safe haven. All dreams of having kids that would look anything remotely like Inuyasha had dissipated instantly that night Sango and Miroku found her.

She spent days after she crashed the party remembering every aspect of their relationship, trying to find the moment when everything slowly began to descend into hell. But all she could seem to see were all the signs that should have told her everything she needed to know. There were longing gazes, soft touches and hushed words passed along and even worse, everyone around seemed to lay on small hits and traces of evidence of Inuyasha's infidelity. There were points were it was so oblivious that she curled up and cried, chastising herself about her stupidity and naivety.

"Kagome…," Whispered a hoarse voice from across the darkened room. Shippo, the small kitsune, sat in the back of the room holding a stuffed bear between his short arms. Smiling, Kagome rose to her feet and jumped between the scattered patches of carpet unoccupied with sleeping young kids. With one small but powerful jump, Shippo met her half way and landed his small fur ball-like body in the middle of her chest. He was almost ten years old in human years and yet he was still as small as a newborn baby. His carrot top hair tickled her chin as he tucked his head on her shoulder. Holding him close like a mother would her upset child, Kagome carried him out of the nap room and into the main hallway.

She had read Shippo's file and knew his background like the back of her hand. Sadly, the poor kitsune had been orphaned at barely six months old. From there, he bumped from one abuseful foster parent to another, all being worse than the one before. He would come in sometimes, his eyes so dull that he looked like a soldier apart of the walking dead army. Of course, being the responsible adults they all were, they naturally tried to tell the authorities but hardly anything was done beside put him in another equally unsafe home environment. The orphanage didn't care how he ended up nor did his guardians. Shippo's old guardian, an unstable woman with an overly controlling live-in boyfriend, had registered him at the day care. Even though he was no longer with her and his bill was never paid, Kagome and the other employees let him stay, all pitching in to pay his way there. Jinenji would even stay late and come in early just to make sure Shippo had somewhere safe to stay.

Kagome would have adopted him as soon as she could, but when she went up to the orphanage to try and sign the papers, they found her unfit to be a parent because she was single and still in school. She had yelled and fought all she could but even Shippo telling them he _wanted_ to live with Kagome wasn't enough to sway their decision. They had listed only one possible way to obtain legal custody of him, and it was so impossible that Kagome didn't even try to waste her time.

"Kagome, I'm hungry." Shippo whispered against her hair as they walked through the front area and back to the kitchen. She nodded and patted his back. They held each other in comfortable silence, each healing each other's pain through the simple closeness. He desperately craved motherly attention; she just wanted to be truly loved. They found what they needed and wanted in each other even though the law kept them apart.

Kagome cooked a simple can of spaghetti-O's and sat Shippo at one of the small neon tables meant for the toddlers to eat at. Saying a quick 'thank you,' he dug in, getting sauce all over his round chubby cheeks. Kagome smiled as she watched Shippo devour the red pasta as if he hadn't eaten in days. Truth be told, he probably hadn't besides what he ate here.

The small ring of the front door bell disrupted their quiet make-believe family moment.

"I'll be right back sweet heart, stay here and finish eating." Kagome gently order as she got up and walked out. When she came back into the front drop off area, a demoness and human woman were seated in the corner. They were like polar opposites. While the demoness' aqua hair was fixed in a loose bun at the base of her head, the human's was fizzled and sticking up at all ends. The demoness wore a pinstriped black tailored suit that hugged her curvy frame. The human woman had baggy shorts and a dirty stained tan shirt even though it was mid September.

"Ms. Higurashi I presume?" The demon stood and put her tan clawed hand out for Kagome to shake. Taking the hand in a firm grip, Kagome nodded but held the woman cowering in the corner in her gaze. "My name is Mrs. Narita. I'm with the Child Services. This is Ms. Ito, Shippo's guardian. There is a matter that needs to be attended to." Mrs. Narita paused, looking for the right words. "Is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

Kagome nodded and quickly ushered them into the back office, closing the door behind them to ensure privacy. "What seems to be the problem?' Kagome started cautiously, eyeing both women. They sat and Mrs. Narita brought out a thick manila folder from the brief case at her side Kagome hadn't noticed.

"I assume you are familiar with one, Shippo Yoshida's, case. Am I correct?" Kagome nodded. "Well, as such you know that Shippo is a very delicate case. He has yet to start training with another male kit like all the others of his kind. He doesn't have a stable environment, and he refuses to use any of his natural born gifts. At this age, he should be far more advanced than he should be. At this rate, he's going to end up crippled and unable to live as a normal youkai male." Horrified, Kagome shook her head, refusing to believe it.

"Now, I know Shippo is a tad behind in his youkai training but that doesn't mean he is crippled! There has to be something we can do!" Kagome demanded, banging her fist painfully against the wooden desk. Mrs. Narita simple stared blankly at Kagome, unfazed by her sudden temper or spike in holy energy surging through the air. Moments pasted and Kagome finally eased herself to calm again.

"As I was saying, Shippo is in great danger and to add to this, Ms. Ito here is unable to take care of him anymore. She is signing the papers tomorrow morning and giving him back to the gov– "

"Wait," Kagome shouted, standing and coming to Ms. Ito's side. She looked at the poor ruined woman in the eye, lowering to kneel beside her. Kagome touched her arm lightly, making the older woman jump slightly as she kept her eyes locked on Kagome's. "Ms. Ito, I know you care for Shippo in some way. If you didn't, you wouldn't be signing him over like this. You wouldn't have come down here with Mrs. Narita to tell me all this. You wouldn't have helped him." Ms. Ito's eyes began to fill with unshed tears as she nodded slowly, unsure. Despite Shippo's past guardians, Ms. Ito was generally kind to him. She was messed up, but she never hurt Shippo or dragged him down with her. She just needed to get her life together.

"Ms. Ito, I love Shippo. He is like my son, and I would take very good care of him. I could even come over with him to visit you sometimes. Please, sign him over to me. Please, for his own good, let me take care of him and raise him." Ms. Ito's deep green eyes stared into Kagome's, searching for something.

One silent moment passed before she was nodding her head, a smile spreading her cracked lips. "Ms. Higurashi, this is completely against regulations!" Mrs. Narita began to argue. Kagome shook her head and dug around in the side filing cabinet before coming out with a small packet of official papers.

"According to regulation 673, legal guardians may pass over custody through a court hearing after substitute guardian has been checked. From there, if said substitute guardian is approved, the substitute guardian is appointed to legal guardian." Kagome quoted, pointing to the legal document before them. "I did my research. I tried to adopt Shippo two years ago, but because I was a single woman, they wouldn't let me. This was the one loop hole I had left." A victorious smile crawled up Kagome's face. Mrs. Narita looked it over and nodded, seeming to want to go along with it.

"Ms. Ito, are you sure you want to do this?" Ms. Ito nodded, still smiling at Kagome. "Ok then, I'll call you both tomorrow with court dates. Ms. Higurashi, as of now Shippo is temporarily in your possession. After the court hearing, you will most likely be granted parcial custody. As any other case of this situation, you will more than likely be visited sporadically by another social worker. They will evaluate you over a period anywhere between six months and a year. If you pass their standards, by this time next year Shippo will legally be yours. I will take this document with me and have it updated and ready for our court date. I wish you both luck ladies." Kagome nodded, pulling another copy of the document out and leading them out. She was surprised when Ms. Ito suddenly ran back and hugged her, and then disappeared behind the door. Mrs. Narita handed her card over to Kagome then followed Ms. Ito out the door.

Excited, Kagome wasted no time in running back to the kitchen and scooping Shippo into her arms, crying as she told him everything that had just happened. "I don't understand, Ms. Kagome." Shippo held her face with his tiny paws, confusion whirling in his huge bright emerald eyes. Smiling, Kagome set him down on her lap and gently stroked his hair.

"Honey, I wish to adopt you. I want to be your mother. I would take care of you and give you everything you would ever want and a lot more. I want you to be my son, if you want me that is. It'll take time but if you don't want, I can always call Mrs. Narita back and cancel everything." Shippo shook his head, launching his small body into Kagome's. They ended up in a heap on the floor with Shippo crying on Kagome's chest. She let him stay there, patting his back as he thanked her and rambled on about how happy he was.

This is how Miroku and Ayame found them later.

"Well here you guys are," Ayame smiled form the door way, Miroku hiding partially behind her. "So, why are you guys on the floor, again?" Grinning Kagome stood quickly, lifting Shippo easily with her.

"As of now, Shippo is under my custody and soon, he'll legally be my son." Kagome said proudly. Ayame pounced them both back to the floor, giggling and squealing in delight. They laughed and rolled around on the ground happily for some time before they all came to realize Miroku was still standing there.

"Roki," Kagome smiled, calling Miroku his old nickname. The nickname Mika use to call him. Kagome stood up, dusting herself off and held her arms open. "Can your sister not get a hug?" Miroku smiled and took her into his arms, holding her tightly. He fought back his tears as he tried to murmur an apology but Kagome cut him off, telling him that she had already forgiven him and she was just happy to still have him in her life.

They spent the rest of the day playing with the other kids until it came to closing time. Ayame let Kagome take Shippo home early, giving them time alone.

"So honey, what do you want for dinner? You can have anything you want!" Kagome smiled as she drove the familiar path back to the dorms. Shippo didn't answer. "Honey, you ok?" Still nothing. Pulling over the car, Kagome turned on the light and turned to face Shippo. "What's the matter?"

"Kagome, I am really happy but… Can I say goodbye to Ms. Ito?" He glanced at her before turning his gaze back out the window. Kagome smiled and patted his head. "That won't be necessary, honey. We are going to be visiting Ms. Ito a lot, probably once a month or something like that." Kagome assured him, pulling the car back on to the road.

"Now what did you wish to eat? Tomorrow, we'll head off to the shopping center and buy you all new things! And I have an extra room since…," Kagome paused, remembering how exactly she got that new spare room. She cleared her throat and continued, "The spare room can be your room until we move out and get a nice apartment next year. Would you like that? We could paint and decorate to your heart's desire!" Shippo just grinned, nodding to please Kagome but his mind was lost on the excitement of the day.

He was getting a _real _mommy.

Shippo remember bit and pieces of his biologically mother and father but he was so young, all he could recall were burred figures and bits of conversations. He loved his birth parents so very much but he so desperately wished for a real mommy and daddy again. He watched the kids at the day care get picked up and dropped off by loving parents. They would get showered with affection and love while he was beat into the black depths of his subconscious. Shippo had always looked to Kagome, seeing her as the perfect mommy figure for him. She was the first half of his missing puzzle. He didn't mind that she was alone but he did wish she was happy. He could love her like the mother he saw her as, but there is that different love, the kind between a mommy and daddy, he just couldn't give.

Shippo lost himself as he began to think about the life he would soon have. They had arrived at Kagome's dorm and picked up some Wacdonald's and he hadn't noticed at all. Kagome smiled and let him play in Lala land a bit longer before calling him back to the land of the living to eat.

"Kagome," Shippo started half way through his chicken nuggets. Kagome set her ice tea down and nodded for him to continue. "Would it be alright if a slept with you tonight…. Mommy?" Her heart stopped suddenly, painfully clutching tightly at her chest as she struggled to breathe. Shippo… called her Mommy. Her new son called her mommy.

Kagome fought back the tears as she cleared her throat to answer. "Yes you may, but you don't have to call me anything but Kagome when or until you're ready so don't push yourself. Ok?"

"Yes mama," Shippo answered, a wide grin plastered on his lips. Kagome smiled back and went back to eating. They ended the night with a movie and went to sleep, Kagome held Shippo on her chest.

Days rolled by and Friday finally made its appearance through the rainy cold weather.

Kagome had just walked in, Shippo clutching her hand tightly through his green mitten cover. She bent down to undo his jacket and scarf when the window opened, freezing air funning up her jacket and spine.

"Miss Kagome!" Kagome looked over her shoulder in time to see the blur of orange and black come towards her before she was knocked to the carpet. She laughed and held Rin tightly to her. "I missed you so much Miss Kagome. Daddy said he wouldn't take me back here for a long time. Are you and daddy fighting? Is he going to get a time out? Do you not like us anymore? Do you not like me? Why is Shippo coming with you? We saw you two get out of the car cause Daddy wanted to watch –" Sesshoumaru's hand covered her mouth as he dragged her back to her chest and into his arms. She squirmed and tried to keep talking but held tightly to her, turning away from Kagome to cover his glowing blush. He hadn't taken Rin to the day care since the party except for two times he really needed to, and even then he didn't drop her off himself. Now he wasn't sure if he made the right choice.

Kagome smiled, continuing to help Shippo out of his jacket and hanging it in his cubby before answering. "Well Rin, to answer your questions, yes, me and your Daddy had a fight and I was hurting. So I gave him a time out and didn't wish to talk to him. Now though, it seems he needs another one because he kept you away for no reason. I wasn't mad at you. I love you Rin and that will never change." Smiling, the girl leapt from her Daddy's arms and straight into Kagome.

_'I know a time out session I'd gladly let you put me through but I doubt my Rin was talking about __that__' _Sesshoumaru thought naughtily, making his blush glow brighter.

It was one of the things Kagome had grown use to. Even though Rin was not full demon or even a hanyou, she still attained some demon quality, such as her powerful strength and fast healing. The girl could run a mile in ten seconds and lift a car but she aged slowly, like a demon child, yet was injured easily like a human. She had no facial marking from her father and didn't have claws but Rin was as special as anyone else and Kagome loved her every bit.

Still hugging Rin, she looked behind her at Shippo. Jealousy and envy radiating off of him as his eyes glassed over as he watched his new mommy hug another child. Kagome smiled, and put Rin down next to Rin. "Rin, you remember what Shippo told you about his mommy and daddy?"

"Yes, that they dieded and Shippo was looking for a new mommy and daddy." Sesshoumaru stood silently, listening to the summary of the young kit's sad short life. Sighing, he kneeled behind Rin and placed an arm over her shoulders as he felt her mood shift to match Shippo's.

"Well," Kagome began, grabbing Shippo and hugging him tightly to her jacket clad chest. "I am adopting Shippo. He will be my new son soon and I love him very much." Shippo's eyes widened at Kagome's confession. He had heard her say she loved him before he went to bed but he thought she was simply saying it out of habit like she did all the other kids at the day care. Sesshoumaru watched the new mother and son pair closely. After a moment, feeling at love wafting off of both of them, he nodded approvingly. This was what they both wanted and needed and he was happy for Kagome.

"Kagome," he started, unsure of whether or not she would still even wish to speak to him. "I am very happy that you have chosen to change another life for the better. Shippo is a wonderful boy and if you allow me to, I will personally train him for his youkai exams and bring him up in the way every youkai needs."

Kagome smiled and stroked Shippo's soft carrot top hair gently. "Thank you Sesshoumaru, I would greatly appreciate that but there is one thing I must correct you on." Sesshoumaru gave her a questioning gaze and she smiled a little brighter. "He is the one changing my life for the better, not the other way around."

* * *

_**Ok everyone, that's it for now. I thought that was a nice ending to all the bad we've had before in previous chapters. Next chapter will not be up anytime soon because I have another story that I have neglected and I want to show it some love and finish the last two/three chapters of the story. So sorry for the inconvenience but I hope this was enough to satisfy your taste buds for the time being. Also, fan art and other contest pieces will be coming out soon! I have them written/drawn and need them edited/colored. **_

_**See you soon!**_

_**-Yuuki!**_


	5. One plus Two equals Three

_**Hello again my readers! Here is another chapter and I hope you guys like it. Special Thanks goes to the wonderful helper, the amazing and orgasmic Sol Rivera!**_

_**I love you all and with all the support I am getting, I have no doubt that I am on the right track with this story. I want to say now that I am leaving town and probably won't be back for a month. Because where I am going is not exactly "safe" for expensive electrical equipment, my poor laptop won't be coming with me. I will have some sort of device that I can write on but I doubt I will be able to write a lot. Sorry guys but when I come back YOU WILL HAVE A NEW CHAPTER READY FOR YOU!**_

_**A Review a Day Makes Keeps My Sanity at Bay (it's a good thing).**_

_**-Yuuki**_

_**P.S. - *!~!~!* = flashback ~!~ = time or scene change 'blah'=thought "blah"=talking**_

_**Betrayal's Greatest Romance**_

_**~ Third Year of Tama Art University ~**_

_**End Fall Semester**_

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**One Reminder of Sorrow + Two Drops of Honesty = Three Slaps in the Face**_

She watched as her former husband left the day care their daughter attended with a little more pep in his step. Growling, she forced herself to remain unmoved and masked. She could do nothing right now but make herself look like more of a fool. Taking a calming breath, the woman turned her attention back to the scene beyond the glass windows. Her daughter leapt into the dark haired woman's arms and the woman in turn held her tightly.

This time a growl did part her lips. That was her daughter, not the little whore's. Kagome Higurashi, the star of last week's papers. Single handedly, she had brought shame to the Taisho household, more specifically, her former husband Sesshoumaru and his younger brother Inuyasha. The woman had balls, she'd admit that but now she was treading on dangerous waters.

The mysterious woman continued to watch as Kagome kissed her daughter's cheek then set her down to take a kitsune cub into her arms. They walked further back to put away the children's belongings before disappearing down the hall. When they didn't return, the woman started her car and began drive when her phone rang.

She knew who it was and didn't care to talk to him at the moment. She knew what he wanted but all she wanted was her daughter back. She sat silently, listening to the cell phone ring as she gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned bone white. She would never get to see her daughter again. The court as well as Sesshoumaru made sure of it. She was young and made a mistake just like everyone else, and because of it, Rin would never know who she was.

The steering wheel broke.

Cursing she snapped open the phone. "What!" she shouted and frantically tried to put the steering wheel back together.

"Why did it take you so long to answer the phone?" He was calm, way too calm for her liking. Fear chilled her spine as she tried to answer but he ignored her and spoke again. "You're watching them again, are you not? You know what you are supposed to be doing and instead you disappoint me yet again. Should we go take a little trip back to the summer house?"

"No!" She screamed, panic gripping her heart as she tried not to thinking about the three week get away they took to the summer house when she took an afternoon with her little sister without asking. She couldn't go back there, not again.

"Then what are you going to be doing?"

"Go home." The phone clicked off and she slowly lowered it from her ear. Shaking, she tried to pull herself back together. Allowing herself one last look into the Lil' Steps Day Care Center, she drove out of the parking lot and disappeared to no one's notice.

_**~!~**_

Kagome listened to Shippo ramble on about his first day back in school as they strolled down the aisles of the super market. He hadn't been to school in almost two years and he was so happy to see the kids and teacher. He talked and talked as she nodded and picked out the stuff they would need to make dinner that night. Smiling, she watched him put something he liked into the basket and then another. Kagome shook her head and took out the unnecessary junk food as they continued to walk.

"Miss Kagome!" A small body collided with the back of her knees. Kagome managed to turn around and pick up the yellow and orange blob attached to her legs. Rin grinned back at her, one of her front teeth, Kagome noticed, missing. Sesshoumaru followed leisurely behind his daughter, a basket full of junk food.

"Good evening, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome greeted, placing Rin at her side to bow respectfully. Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes as he took Kagome's shoulders and stood her up straight.

"Must I remind you each time we meet that I prefer you call me Sesshoumaru and just that?" Sesshoumaru teased as he took Rin's hand and placed a sugary cereal in the basket slung on his arm. Kagome laughed and took the cereal out.

"No Sesshoumaru, but I might recommend you get something as sweet as it is healthy. Rin has already begun loosing teeth and if you want the one that comes in to replace it to stay, I suggest you take good care of it!" Kagome chided as she selected another, healthier cereal and put it in the basket. Taking a look back into the basket, she shook her head and took it away from the Daiyoukai.

"And what do you think you're doing miko?" Sesshoumaru held on to the basket, raising an elegant eyebrow at her as she tugged once more on the black plastic handle.

"Saving you time and money, as well as Rin's poor body. I'll make you a deal. Since you're training with Shippo twice a week, I'll have you and Rin over for a nice fresh cooked home meal on the days you train. Since you won't let me pay you then at least let me do this." Kagome blinked her wide cerulean eyes up at the youkai lord towering above her and saw his mask begin to falter. With a huff and a neck roll, Sesshoumaru agreed.

Grinning, Kagome scooped Rin into her arms and set her down inside the cart with Shippo. The two chattered animatedly as Kagome stepped behind the handle bar and began to push again. Two firm hands encircled her wrist, lifting them away from the handle, and took her place. She pouted up at the Daiyoukai as he began to push the cart down the aisle, leaving her behind.

Running to catch up, Kagome latched on to Sesshoumaru's arm and gave it a good tug. "Sesshoumaru please let me push." Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly, bending at the waist to level her with his piercing citrine eyes.

He leaned close to her ear, his lips brushing the shell of her ear and whispered quietly. "Kagome, you are feeding my child, taking care of her six out of seven days of the week and giving her any and everything she might want or need that she isn't getting from the woman that was supposed to be her mother. Let me, as a man and as a father, do what I can to provide for you and our children." He began to walk away but Kagome stood frozen in place.

Had she heard correctly? For a split moment, she allowed her mind to slip into the alternate universe she held in her subconscience. The world where she and Sesshoumaru made that perfect TV couple with Rin and Shippo her biological children but she knew it would never come true. It was just a dream she kept to remind herself there were still chivalric men out there. '_Not that any would want her…' _

Shaking herself out of the daze, Kagome took quick strides and caught back up to the cart's side. Shippo and Rin leaned outside the cart, picking up whatever they thought they must have while Sesshoumaru rested his elbows against the handle bar and let them. Shaking her head she began to take everything back out before walking away, not waiting to see if Sesshoumaru would follow or not. He did.

An hour and a half, one hundred and sixteen dollars, and an ice cream stop later, Kagome and Sesshoumaru found themselves chopping various herbs and vegetables in Kagome's small dorm kitchen. Shippo and Rin sat in the living room in front of them, playing some Mario Kart. Kagome smiled, accidentally letting her mind fool her once again tonight that this could truely be hers. She dismissed the thought and tossed the diced onions, carrots and peppers into the fryer.

Stirring them, Kagome was too distracted by her thoughts to notice an intrigued Sesshoumaru coming her way. His nose in the air, he scented the frying vegetables and came closer. It wasn't until Sesshoumaru was right behind her, his head hanging over her shoulder and right above the flavorful warm vapors steaming up from the sizzling pan. The flash of his piston white hair startled her and had his quick reflexes not been there, she would have tossed the burning hot oils and veggies right onto her chest.

"Kagome," he whispered next to her ear. "Although I was distracted by your cooking, maybe your head should stay in the game. No trips to the ER tonight, deal?" His chest rumbled with a deep chortle against her back before disappearing. The sound of her old kitchen blade hitting the chopping plate resumed and Kagome shook herself to continue cooking. She checked on the steaming rice and began to add the slices of fish to the veggies before turning back to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru is the bread ready?" she asked, coming around to his left to peek at the fresh bread. He eyed it carefully, examining it from all angles. His expressionless mask did not give away his confusion about the bread. He spared a glance at the woman to his left and growled low in his belly. The damn bread smelled good and looked ok but did Kagome honestly expect him to know how to check bread, he wasn't a doctor.

"Look, you have to squeeze it." Kagome lightly nudged him aside, took the bread into her hands and squeezed it gently. It made a satisfying crunch beneath her nimble fingers. The sound alone made his ears tweak and his mouth water. "Yup," Kagome piped after a moment. "It's ready. I'll finish the fish and vegetables then we can eat."

While Rin and Shippo washed for dinner, Sesshoumaru set the table and Kagome prepared the plates. They sat and began to eat minutes later like the family they all secretly wished for. Sesshoumaru looked around at his other dinner occupants from his seat at the head of the table. Kagome sat to his right, where his wife and lady would sit. Shippo sat to his left, where his first son or heir to the West would sit and Rin next to Kagome, here the female children were to sit alongside their mother.

"Mama?" Shippo piped up halfway through dinner. Kagome wiped her mouth with her napkin and began to get up. She didn't need to even look at the kitsune to know what he needed. She picked up his plate and went to refill it with food. Sesshoumaru watched as the young woman secretly transferred the rest of the food on her plate to the plate of her son. She had picked and barely ate any of her food because she knew the young boy would need more food than she had originally given him.

Sitting her son's plate back before him and sitting back in her seat, her missing plate only noticed by one person. "Kagome," Sesshoumaru spoke, "Maybe changing his diet to one of a growing youkai boy would help you better provide for him. I can have my house keeper shop for you as she shops for our house hold. I'll set it all up tomorrow." Sesshoumaru left no room for argument so Kagome was left to nod in agreement.

_**~!~**_

Rin and Shippo slept soundly on the love seat, leaning against each other as Shippo murmured on about a lollipop and Rin drooled in his hair. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were left to watch the two quietly, the "proud parent" look on their faces. Kagome stepped away from the soapy water, now emptied of dirty dishes, and placed a light blanket over both of them and turning off the TV.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome share her motherly love with his daughter as he absentmindedly dried the thoroughly dried bowl in his palm. For a moment, a true smile graced his lips and somewhere in the back of his mind he truly connected with his father. _Surely this is what it must have felt like to watch over the ones you love without any disturbance from the outside world. _

He sighed, shaking the thought from his mind before it could grow. Like everything good in his life, there were only moments and they all came to an end sooner than he would have liked. Sesshoumaru placed the bowl back where it belonged to sleep for the night with the rest of its set and began to gather his and Rin's belongings. He silently watched Kagome kiss the children's foreheads before breaking the dream of their world.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered, shattering the little fantasy her brain had tricked her into. She looked back to him, silently questioning with her eyes what he wished for. "It's time I took Rin home." He swept past her, his coat feathering against her arm. She watched as he gently pushed the blanket she had placed on his daughter off and then replaced it with her tan wool coat. He nudged her until she flopped against his shoulder, then picked her and her book bag up effortlessly and headed for the door.

Kagome quickly walked past Sesshoumaru, opening the door for the father and daughter, before whispering a quick goodnight. She was closing the door when he whispered back, "Kagome." She stopped, peeking out at the white haired Daiyoukai. "I, as well as Rin, had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome smiled and before she could think to speak, Sesshoumaru pressed his lips against her forehead and vanished into the night.

_**~!~**_

"Again!" the bull demon shouted at Shippo. Kagome watched as her son and the strong youkai warmed up before Shippo started his real training with Sesshoumaru. The kit tried so hard, each time throwing his body to the floor for fifteen push-ups, then sprinting up to charge the punching bag before him with all his might. The punching bag had yet to move and this was Shippo's eighth try.

_'This was the warm up? He's too young for this; he'll be hurt or killed! I shouldn't have agreed to this!'_ Kagome thought as she watched her new son's body tremble with exhaustion. Shippo's forehead beaded with sweat but his eyes held the determination his body didn't seem to match. Kagome watched as Shippo tried again, this time pouncing at the heavy sand bag, knocking his head against the center and bouncing back. Blood sprayed from his nose as he descended to the hard wood floor but before the boy could land, Sesshoumaru had him by the back of his white haori.

Resting his hand against the slightly swaying bag, Sesshoumaru gave the bull youkai a hard nod of dismissal before turning back to Shippo. "Are you alright?" He asked the kitsune, his voice void of emotion. Shippo nodded as he held his nose, tears pricking at his lashes. "You have determination, I'll give you that but you're too soft. Your body can withstand a lot more than you think but you've been allowed to believe you are weak. That ends today. You are old enough to start taking care of yourself. You're the man of your household yet you let your mother go hungry. You're stronger but your mother does all the heavy lifting. You have the potential to be a very fine youkai and I'll beat you until you meet my standards."

At this, Kagome stood up. Her anger and worriment willed her tongue to speak up for her son but before she would get a word out, Sesshoumaru's warm honeyed eyes froze her in place. A silent command was issued and Kagome slowly sat back down, her eyes locked with the Daiyoukai. It was only when Shippo sneezed and blood splattered on Sesshoumaru's face and clothes, did they break their gaze.

Growling low in his chest, Sesshoumaru set Shippo down on his feet. "First, you will complete a hundred laps around the gym in fifteen minutes. If you manage to actually do that you'll be assigned to laundry duty for the whole gym and when you're done with that you'll be sparring until I say stop with your warm up partner." Shippo's eyes widened as he looked down and over the railing at the floor level gym. Sesshoumaru bent and whispered by his ear, "it's almost noon now, we will not leave here until you complete all your tasks. I'll make you stay here until it's time for us meet again tomorrow, and you will repeat this tomorrow."

His threat rang clear in the young boy's ear as he hurried away. Not to be silenced anymore, Kagome stood and pushed Sesshoumaru's shoulder angrily. He didn't move, just looked down at her with one elegant eye brow raised. "You will not treat my son like some throw away! You can't be so rough with him, you'll _hurt_ him!" Kagome huffed, trying to make a point.

"No, that's the problem. You're too soft on him. That's why he's so far behind with his training, because you won't let him grow up." Taking Kagome's shoulders, Sesshoumaru held her firmly at arm's length. "You will leave here and let me take care of Shippo. Rin is downstairs with her friends in the cafeteria. Take her, go to work and Shippo and I will come to get you when we are done."

Kagome reluctantly shook his hold from her shoulder and began out the door, calling over her shoulder, "If you bring him home any less than perfect, your balls ARE MINE!" Slamming the door, Kagome left the gym in an awkward silence, as all looked to the Daiyoukai twitching ever so slightly.

**_~!~_**

Kagome lay out on the floor beside Rin, staining the giant white sheet of paper with all the colors of the rainbow. The daycare had closed about an hour ago and she was starting to get antsy as to why Sesshoumaru hadn't come yet with her son. Rin noticed and spoke up, "Daddy won't hurt Shippo. He just likes to be scary so people won't see him worry."

Shocked, Kagome took the girl's words to heart and relaxed. She studied Rin as she carefully chose every color and where to place it. She colored with graceful, calculated strokes. For once, Kagome could actually see Sesshoumaru peeking out of the young girl. They sat on the carpeted floor quietly until Kagome's hand took a mind of its own and landed its self on top of Rin's hair. Appalled, Kagome snatched her hand back and apologized, but again, Rin surprised her.

"Rin likes when Miss Kagome acts like a mommy. Can you do it again? I won't tell." Rin bubbled with a quiet laughter before giving her a toothy grin. Kagome softened and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead before returning her hand and gently stroking Rin's hair.

This was how Sesshoumaru found them five minutes later. He pulled up quietly and sat back, watching through the glass windows as his daughter and the woman he loved interacted in a mother-daughter fashion. Shippo unbuckled his seat belt and studied Sesshoumaru's expression as it went from cool and collected to warm and almost _happy_. The kit could tell his master's gears were turning, thinking of something hidden from the world, but from him.

"You love mama." It wasn't a question and that alone snapped Sesshoumaru back into reality. He stared at his student in awe. His accusation, although true, wasn't to be heard by anyone else and he was going to make sure of it. Shippo beat him to the punch. "It's not my place to say anything but still, you should tell her. The mean guy with puppy ears, Inuyasha, hurt her. She cries sometimes at night. I hear her, and I don't like it. You could fix it." Sesshoumaru and Shippo stared at each other; letting the wise words the kit gave sink in the air before Shippo dashed out the car and into the day care.

"Mama," Kagome whipped her head around to see her son in mid-air. He tackled himself into her waiting arms and began his rampage of all the training he had done after she left. Smiling, Kagome sat up just in time to see Sesshoumaru walk through the door and Rin launched herself into her father's strong waiting arms. He kissed her cheek and whispered a sweet 'I missed you' before placing her firmly on his slender hip.

_'How would it feel to be held by those arms, and spoke to so lovingly?'_ Kagome let herself wonder absently as she picked herself up off the floor and set Shippo on her shoulder. To her surprise, Shippo jumped down and stood by her side. She gave Sesshoumaru a questioning gaze.

"It's a part of his training. No more babying." Sesshoumaru answered her unspoken question. Nodding, Kagome got on her knees and started cleaning up but before she could gather one crayon, she was jolted up and sat on the bench and accompanied by Sesshoumaru a moment later. Again, he answered her unspoken question. Giving Rin a gentle pat on her rear, he sat her down beside Shippo. "You two, start cleaning. Rin you know better and Shippo, your learning never stops." With that, both children took to the floor and began to pick up and place everything where it belonged.

Sighing, Kagome unconsciously leaned against Sesshoumaru, and he didn't mind at all. A few moments later, Kagome broke the silence, "Tonight is Friday."

"Yes it is." Sesshoumaru wasn't getting where this was going.

"So, what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru hesitated to answer.

"Rin and I shall spend some time together while we eat leftovers from previous nights and watch a movie of her choice." Kagome retreated back, holding her tongue on her next question. Father-Daughter time was crucial for them and she was not going to intrude. Seeing her pull back from him, Sesshoumaru took Kagome's hand and held it till she met his gaze. "What is it that you wish to ask?"

This time, Kagome hesitated. "It's Friday –"

"You've mentioned this already."

"– And usually my family gets together and has sort of a family night. But because of all the recent… miss-happenings, Sango's husband Miroku will not be joining us. Which leaves an empty seat and I was just wondering if you and Rin w – "

"Yes." The reply was rushed but he wasn't going to think of this. He wouldn't let his chance to be welcomed get away. Kagome grinned, her round cheeks flooding with a beautiful dusty rose color. The left corner of his lips, the corner she couldn't see, turned up a fraction. Shippo and Rin reappeared in front of the two adults.

With the moment gone, Sesshoumaru stood, taking Kagome with him by the hand he still held. Nodding to her, he knelt down to eye level with his daughter and ran his clawed fingers through her hair. "Rin," he started softly, "Miss Kagome has asked us to join her and her family tonight for dinner. I know usually tonight would be our Baby-day but we still have tomorrow and I don't have to go into the office on Sunday. Would sharing me tonight be ok?"

"Will Shippo and Kohaku and Miss Kagome and Oba-san be there too?" Rin asked, her huge innocent light almond orbs focusing on Sesshoumaru's own lemon honey eyes. He nodded to answer her question and to his surprise, his daughter blew past him and attached herself to Kagome's leg. "Oh thank you Miss Kagome! I missed Oba-san and Kohaku and Souta and Miss Sango and Mister Mimi! Can I introduce Daddy to Oba-san and Miss Sango? What will we eat tonight? Is Oba-san cooking? Will there be munchies? Are we going play the Name Game? Can I spend the night too?" Her rambling continued as Kagome just nodded and gently removed the child from her leg and took her and Shippo's hands.

Sesshoumaru followed them out, taking Kagome's keys to lock up the daycare. He leaned in behind her, whispering in her ear, "Who is 'Mister Mini' and what are munchies?"

Kagome laughed quietly, opening the back seat for Shippo to hop in and helped Rin buckle into her booster seat. "Mister Mimi is Miroku. Rin still has her slight lisp when they first met and because of this, couldn't pronounce his name correctly so Miroku let her pick out any nickname for him. She chose Mimi. We make fun of him sometimes but he won't respond to 'Mister Mimi' from anyone but Rin. Much like he won't let anyone call him Roki anymore…"

_'One sorrowful reminder…'_

Kagome grew silent and glanced over to Sesshoumaru before clearing her throat and continuing. "My mom, Oba-san, used to be head pastry maker. She loved the shrine but she also loved to bake. So she opened her own shop down the street. You know it, The Sweet-Cheeks?" Kagome closed the back door and got in the passenger seat, buckling up right before Sesshoumaru started the car and sped down the street heading east. "Anyway, every day she would come home with all the scrap dough and toppings and make Sango and me these weird cookie-muffin things. Greatest little sweets, they would be so odd, and each batch was different. I loved when she used the half chopped strawberries with the raspberry jam. When Sango retired the force, my mother also called it quits and handed the business to her. She still walks over there though at sundown so she can get all the extra dough and toppings and make Kohaku and Souta the munchies. Rin has grown quite attached to them as well."

By the end of her little tale, they had reached the shrine. Lights from past the windows warmed the cool night. Helping the kids out first, Kagome looked across the seat and noticed the mini van parked crookedly in front of her mother's shop, the driver's seat pushed as far back as possible. Miroku would indeed not be coming tonight. Despite their talk at Inuyasha's party, the apology was not enough and Sango still had yet to forgive him.

Sighing mostly to herself, Kagome placed both children by her side and began the steep ascend to the top of the Shrine steps. Once at the top, Rin and Shippo both took off, slightly knocking her back down the old stone steps. Good thing Sesshoumaru had been a half step behind her the whole time. Of course, he was this close to make sure of her and the children's safety and no other hentai reasons.

He caught her gently in the crook of her arm. A split moment he held her as gentle as a person would a fragile piece of art and then next, she was thrust back onto the top stair and nudged toward the now illuminating door a few yards from where they stood. A figure waddled into view as they neared the door and engulfed Kagome in a tight awkward hug.

"Kagome, I'm so glad you and Shippo showed up and with Rin too? We thought you weren't going to make it and I was going to call you. But no bother, the boys are just setting the table." Sango blabbered on, tucking her sister's hand into the crook of her arm and leading her to the kitchen. "I need your help making the salad and grilling the onions. Mind?"

Shaking her head, Kagome smiled and entered the kitchen, kissing her mother's cheek before donning an apron and getting to work. "By the way Sango, Mama, we have another guest this evening." Kagome motioned to the kitchen entrance where Sesshoumaru stood, bowing gracefully. Before another word was spoken, Rin bounced in and, as promised, introduced her father to the two women.

"Daddy, this is Oba-san and she makes munchies! And this is Miss Sango and she's pregnant but she still lets me sit on her lap and listen to her tummy and sometimes me and the baby play games!" Rin grabbed her father's hand and led him to the center of the kitchen where Mrs. Higurashi stood and greeted him with a warm hug, even though he didn't move to hug her back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Daiyoukai-sama. W – "

"Mrs. Higurashi, just call me Sesshoumaru, please." He interrupted her with a slight smile.

"_Sesshoumaru…_ We hope you find our home pleasant and suitable for your daughter to come and visit still." She politely said before turning back to her work.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, if I thought anything was less than perfect for my daughter she and I would have never met you. I would like to thank you for showing my daughter the same love and care as you do your own children. And you as well Miss Sango." It was meant as a compliment, even if it was worded a little shakily, Mrs. Higurashi still smiled.

"Thank you very much Sesshoumaru and I wouldn't dare treat her anything else than as one of my own. Now, as for this _'Mrs. Higurashi and Ma'am' _bit you seem to be stuck on, that will not be tolerated. I'm _getting_ old, but I'm not there yet. Please, call me either Miss Kim or Mama."

"But Oba-san," Rin interrupted. "Rin calls Oba-san, Oba-san. Why doesn't Oba-san get mad?"

The elder woman smiled and pinched the little girl's nose slightly before answering, "Because you are the _only_ one to call me that." Grinning, Rin ran from the room.

"Very well, _Miss Kim,_" Sesshoumaru whispered just for her to hear. She turned to face him, a knowing smile tweaking at the corners of her lips. She remained silent.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the round woman waddling his way. He would sense, see, and _smell_ the irritation rolling off her but kept quiet. A pregnant woman was one thing he would never mess with, _in any way_. She stuck her hand out for him to shake and he took it, turning it up and kissing her wrist.

"Hello, I'm Sango. I would hug you but as you can see, that's a little difficult." She greeted rather coldly. From behind her, Kagome nudged her back and Sango cleared her throat, plastering a strained smile on her mouth. "It's a pleasure to have you in our _honest_ home." Again Kagome nudged her and this time Mama stopped what she was doing to give her a hard look.

"Thank you Sango. Your pregnancy is going well I hope." He answered back politely, but Sango still had some bite left in her.

"Yes it _was, _but as of recently, I've been having trouble getting around because my husband _is absent_ from our home at the time." Sesshoumaru didn't miss what she was so blatantly trying to get across but still, he ignored it.

"That is rather unfortunate. Please, should you still require assistance after today, notify your sister and she shall notify me. I will make sure you have the best home care nurse stay with you night and day to make sure you are ok. _Mistakes_ happen, but we wouldn't want any more to happen."

Sango stood there as Sesshoumaru walked out of the kitchen, slightly taken back.

In the living room, Rin, Shippo, Kohaku and Souta sat, playing a game he didn't understand. Upon his arrival into the room, the game stopped and the two older boys grew silent. The eldest, Kohaku, glared straight into his youkai eyes while Souta simply looked bored and border line nervous.

"Hello _sir,_" Kohaku greeted first, hostility evident in his words and body language as he stood to shake hands. Sesshoumaru looked down at the boys extended hand and disregarded it to look back at the other one. He had not forgotten the day he came for Rin and the two of them stood at the top of the shrine steps, Kendo train swords in hand and holy seals at the foot of the stairs to prevent him to step on to the property. He was angry to say the least but he understood the boys were turning to men to protect their loved sister but still, they had kept Sesshoumaru from _his daughter. _His _flesh and blood._

He would not forget that.

"Stand down boy. Holy energy runs through your blood and should you _accidently _strike this Sesshoumaru, I would not hesitate to show you some manners." His tone reeked of authority and dominance. It silenced the younger children.

Shaking slightly, Kohaku lowered his eyes and sat back down. The boy knew when to fight and when to give, but Kohaku knew he'd have his say. The night wasn't over.

"If my ears have not fooled me," Sesshoumaru continued as he looked to the half set table, "You two were supposed to be setting the table. My eyes see not a set table so I suggest you move and get it done. Dinner will be ready in less than two minutes if my nose is correct."

Sure as he said it, less than two minutes later the women came out, each carrying a tray full of food. Tonight's special: Chicken lasagna, potato salad, fresh homemade bread and ice tea, with bread pudding and munchies as dessert.

Everyone's mouth watered and stomachs rumbled, including Sesshoumaru's, as the food was set down and everyone took their respective seats. Mama sat where Mr. Higurashi would have sat with her daughters on either side, Sango to the right and Kagome to the left. Following them were Kohaku next to Sango, where Miroku would have sat, and Souta next to Kagome. Sesshoumaru sat at the opposite end and had Shippo to his right and Rin to his left.

Dinner began quietly as everyone began to fill their plates followed by the start of the usual conversation. Like a horse race, everything was fast and if you didn't get your word in when you wanted to say it, you never did. You took a bite out of your food talking about a soccer game and by the time you swallowed you were on the latest fashion trend. The only two not participating in the conversation were Kohaku and Sesshoumaru. Sango was also being quiet but still nodding and paying attention. That is, until she found the perfect time to insert her desired topic.

"So Sesshoumaru," she started, smiling sweetly his way. "How long do you expect us to sit here at _our_ table and play nice while you, back stabbing son of a bitch, still _grace_ us with your presence?" _First drop of honesty…_

Silence.

Complete Silence.

The mouse that lived in the corner stopped begging.

The house cat, Buyo, stopped stalking the mouse.

The neighbor's dog stopped barking at the cat.

The mother bird stopped pecking the neighbor's dog.

Somewhere a fish stopped swimming and died.

Everyone's focus was on the Daiyoukai still calmly chewing his food, his eyes down casted. Sesshoumaru's calm demeanor unsettled everyone in the room as they watched him swallow, take a swig of his drink then focused on the pregnant woman. It was then both Kagome and Rin realized the gentle, sweet, caring man they saw on a daily basis had left for the night and the General from 1500s of the Youkai Wars had come to play.

"Rin and Shippo go into the next room and cover your ears." He ordered. They left without hesitation. The moment the next room's door closed, Sesshoumaru pounced.

"Do not perceive this Sesshoumaru wrong _woman!_" He roared, his youki flaring as his anger grew. "You shall not talk ill of me in front of my pup, let alone anyone else! I made my mends with Kagome and she has forgiven me! You are her family, and as such you are important – "

"Important? You liar! If you _care_ so much then why is it that you were the one that led my husband to cause such hurt to his own family! Do not think he didn't tell me _everything!" _Banging her fist against the wooden table, Sango stood and pointed an accusing finger in Sesshoumaru direction. "It was _you_ who first started helping Inuyasha sneak around with that whore! It was you who still covers for his sorry hide as he cowers away from us! You and your family have put this family through enough _shit!_ And now you come into _our_ home, giving my sister that look! It's sick! What do you and your brother do? Pass your woman between you? You want my sister and I will not allow it!"

Stunned that yet another person had caught on to him, he tried to recover and deny her accusation but again, Sango would not allow it. "Oh please, do not even attempt to deny your feelings for my sister! I see the way you look at her, and walk after her! You took in her kid, and she is the only one you'll allow remotely close to you! Not even your own damn father has seen you smile and the only reason I know that is because I worked security detail with him three years ago! Do not lie to me! Enough is enough."

Kagome's heart pounded against her rib cage. _'Like her, Sesshoumaru could barely stand the smell of her!' _Her sister's attacks on him justified but something inside her was _angry _that she dares do this, in front of her son no less. To Kagome's shock, Kohaku was quick to stand beside their sister.

"You demons think that you can do whatever you want to us because you are stronger! Not in this house hold. Get out! You and your child are not welcomed here you filthy animal." _Another Drop…_

A slap rang out through the small dwelling. Mrs. Higurashi stood, her hand still poised in the post slap position. Her breath ran out of her mouth in ragged pants. Kohaku's left cheek burned bright red as he slowly turned his teary eyes back to the woman who birthed him. "Mama…"

"Enough… Be silent. You have no right to speak. You may be the man of this household but you are still my child. Sit down." Mother Higurashi ordered in a hiss. Her glare fixated on him as he slowly sank to his knees.

"Mother, how dare you stand up for thi – "Another slap echoed. Sango fell backwards and onto Kagome's lap.

"You too! Shut up! I will not tolerate any more disrespect and dishonor in this family! You two have been raised better! As my eldest son and daughter, I expected so much more from you two. This family has suffered enough heartbreak and loss." Mother's voice began to crack as she looked up at the small shrine dedicated to her departed husband.

Disappointed, Mother Higurashi left the room, her head hung low. She didn't speak another word. Her footfalls could be heard going up the stairs. Back down in the dining room, Souta and the other three adults still held their places silently.

After a moment, Sango shifted to sit on her own, glaring at the Daiyoukai still in their midst. "This is your fault," she hissed venom in every word. "My poor mother's heart cannot take anything more and it is you who – "

Slapped again, this time by Kagome, Sango quickly shut her mouth. "Kagome why are you – "

"Enough Sango." Kagome whispered her voice eerily calm. "I know you mean well, but all this hate and stress is no good for this family or for your child. Enough is enough; you can't keep living with this hate eating at you. You feel guilty for what happened to me and that's why you attack Sesshoumaru." She sighed heavily, weary. "Enough."

Kagome got up, left the room and a few moments later came back with Shippo on her hip. "Tell mama I'll see her next Friday for dinner." With that she left. It was only until she was out the door that both Kagome and Sesshoumaru realized that they had driven together.

Bidding everyone a quick polite 'goodnight', Sesshoumaru took off into the night with Rin. Settling her into the backseat, Sesshoumaru pulled off into the night. He didn't find Kagome.

_**~!~**_

Kagome kissed Shippo's bang covered forehead and nudged him toward the Youkai Gym door for his lesson. She had been unusually quiet since Friday dinner, and that was almost three days ago. She still just couldn't wrap her mind around what happened. _'Sesshoumaru…. Cared for her?'_ No. According to Sango's accusation, he _wanted _her. But had he been human, the sexual tension would have been normal. Sesshoumaru was beyond handsome and she was… Pretty? Kagome was no way a 'stick figure'. Technically, by the fashion industry, she would be considered plus sized just because she wore a size 13 dress. Her hips swayed no matter how she walked, breasts full without being unreal, and her waist was in no way tiny but toned.

But he wasn't human, he was youkai. Youkai didn't _want_ for anything, they took and if they couldn't have it, they either gave up or fought until they did get it. Someone of Sesshoumaru's caliber didn't _want _for anything, so why her?

It was always around this time that her mind overheated and shut down, blocking everything out except the music of the world around her. Today, it would be her Professor's lecture. Kagome looked down at her wrist watch and swore. She was late.

Rushing through the tongs of people on the sidewalks and across her university campus, she made it in to the studio right before the door was closed and locked. The Professor, her grandma by coincidence, did not tolerate tardiness and if you weren't inside the studio by 30 seconds after the class started, you were locked out. Professor Kaede didn't give any make up classes.

Everyone took their seats in front of their pottery wheels. Today's assignment was to sculpt something/someone you loved. But the catch was you couldn't sculpt them as everyone else saw them with the naked eye; you had to make them the way you saw them. Create what you feel.

Kaede began to go around, giving everyone tips and reminding them of the assignment. Kagome listened but her hands didn't move. She stared at the lump of rusty red clay and couldn't think of anyone but her Sesshoumaru. How did she really feel about him?

She had her horrible break up with Inuyasha a little over three weeks ago and now she had _feelings_ for _his brother?_ What, was she 'keeping it in the family' or did she truly miss and love that bastard so much that she would love anyone with the same eyes (At least that's how everyone else would see it)?

But they didn't have the same eyes. Her hands moved without her realizing it, her fingers probing and kneading the dough like mud. Inuyasha's eyes were always wide, fighting against his demon nature. They were filled with anger and wildness that she just couldn't keep up with it. But that wasn't Sesshoumaru. His citrine orbs with specks of honey spilled with feelings unmasked. There was always something new to find. They were always calm and collected, which made him a great leader, but whenever he came around Rin, or looked at her, they cracked and swam with… Something she couldn't place.

Her heart fluttered and stomach knotted. Why did he have to look at her like that?

The door of the studio thumped closed and Kagome snapped from her thoughts. She looked down at the once clay mess to find her fingers had been very busy in the last five minutes. Their lay a Chibi or baby Sesshoumaru, small and huddled together inside a broken tea cup. His eyes, huge and innocent, were swirled with an intricate design that she didn't remember drawing in.

Studying it more, Kagome started working on the detail of the odd image her mind and hands had worked on without her consent. She smoothed his pudgy cheeks and edged the cracks. By the time she felt done, she looked up to see her class gone and the lunch session starting to file in slowly. Quickly gathering her belongings, Kagome cleaned her hands the best she could and headed to the cafeteria.

Since having Shippo, most of her money went to him but she didn't mind. The low budget kept her from binge eating due to her waning depression. Smiling, she thought about her poor little kit worrying over her so much, he slept with her every night and got up early to get himself dressed so she wouldn't have to. Her baby was such a little man.

Kagome, so wrapped up in thoughts of her carrot top son, failed to see the taller woman standing in her path. The two collided and as the saying goes, all hell broke loose.

Who she had 'accidently bumped' into her was none other but Kikyo. The smile slid off Kagome's face quickly as she got up and dusted herself off, intent on getting away before words could be shared. She wasn't in the mood for drama today.

"Watch where you're going, _slut_," Kikyo sneered as she got up and blocked Kagome's way again. Sighing, she tried the other way around and Kikyo still stopped her, asking for this confrontation. "What Kagome, are you still upset the better woman won the better man?"

Giving up on being the bigger person, Kagome dropped her booked, hands poised at her hips. "No Kikyo, I'm not upset anymore. I don't need a man to be happy or to take care of me. I have a son and family who love me."

"You little bitch! Don't you dare even think for one moment Inuyasha will give you shit for that child! You know it's not his!" Kikyo yelled out, pushing a well-manicured finger into Kagome's chest. Kagome shock wrote itself over her face.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Shippo is adopted and I would never try to take anything from Inuyasha! He did me wrong, very wrong, but I still wouldn't hurt him!" Kagome defended herself but it fell on deaf ears.

"Don't think we don't know you've been hanging out with Sesshoumaru! You really are pathetic. You go from one brother to another." Her anger out of control Kagome took a calm breath and let the comment go.

"Sesshoumaru is my _friend_, but you wouldn't know who that is because you've slept with all yours. Either way Kikyo, I'm not going to fight with you. This is childish; _you_ are being childish. With that being said, I sincerely hope you and Inuyasha have a happy marriage and mating. I _pray_ you two have many _healthy _children and as much peace as two people can have." And she really did mean it. She wasn't going to dwell on Inuyasha anymore but Kagome would not wish him ill. Everyone, no matter how horrible they are, deserved happiness.

Kagome picked her stuff back up, turned around and headed towards the campus gates, intent on skipping her English class to spend an afternoon with her son. Kikyo however had other plans. Snatching the younger woman by the back of her collar, Kikyo yanked Kagome back and smacked her as hard as she could.

That was it.

Dropping her stuff once again, Kagome jumped on top of Kikyo, pinning her onto a car top and punched her as hard she could. She let out every feeling she had with every punch. But after punch three and blood coming from Kikyo's nose, Kagome punched into the hot steel next to her head several more times, making a dent she would later have to pay for but she didn't care.

She pounded and pounded, Kikyo's anger depleting as she saw the woman above her break into tears and beat the car instead of her. Grabbing Kagome's fist, Kikyo sat up slowly and, just for a moment, showed a little compassion by wiping a little tear from Kagome's cheek. And then, just like that, it was gone and Kikyo had Kagome pinned to the grass and had punched her cheek.

Five minutes, a black eye and busted lip later, Kagome and Kikyo sat in the holding cell of the Campus Police. Kikyo had already gotten her one phone call and Inuyasha was on his way but Kagome still fought her urge to dial the number she knew would have to come and save her.

Swallowing her pride, she dialed and two rings later, Sesshoumaru picked up.

"You're** where**?"

* * *

_**And there we have it. So very sorry this chapter is late due to some boyfriend distractions. Blame him not me! He wouldn't stop feeding me Fish Sticks! DX Anyway, enjoy and review please!**_

_**-Yuuki**_


	6. From Nightmares to Dreams or So It Seems

_**Hello again my readers! Here is another chapter and I hope you guys like it. Special Thanks goes to the wonderful helpers, the amazing and orgasmic Solie and Arianna!**_

_**So my awesome trip had a cancellation of sorts because I was in an accident. I got hit with a firecracker and it's safe to safe that second degree burns on your face and chest are considered bad enough for heavy drugs and several trips to the E.R. Don't worry I'm fine and my 'battle scars' are getting better! I love you all and I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!**_

_**Also wanted thank Atari Teenage Riot for their song '**__**Speed!'**__** and Cher's '**__**Strong Enough'!**__** They really helped me in writing this chapter as well as the last one. By the way, check out the closing Author's Note, **__**IT'S IMPORTANT!**_

_**A Review a Day Makes Keeps My Sanity at Bay (it's a good thing).**_

_**~Mari**_

_**Disclaimer: (sorry for not doing this in previous chapters) I do not own Inuyasha or his malty crew but I do own this plot and any characters I decide to make up. **_

_**P.S. - *!~!~!* = flashback ~!~ = time or scene change 'blah'=thought "blah"=talking**_

_**Betrayal's Greatest Romance**_

_**~ Third Year of Tama Art University ~**_

_**End Fall Semester**_

_**Chapter Six:**_

_**From Nightmares to Dreams… or So It Seems**_

_**(Earlier that day)**_

"Again Shippo, and this time aim lower. If you can knock your opponent off their feet, then you have the upper hand." Sesshoumaru instructed blandly. He had hoped he would catch Kagome as she dropped the little kit off to training, but she had come early.

Sesshoumaru had to force himself to focus on the task at hand. He had put ten three-pound weights on Shippo's wrists and ankles, forcing his body to work on everything he did. The Daiyoukai had also placed the boy on an all protein and youki tea regiment to strengthen his youki as well as increase his body's endurance. After a good year of this, Shippo's puny youki would have at least doubled, and his body would be able to heal faster, much more damage than he would ever have to and he would be able to start taking the youkai exams.

"Feel your youkai build in your chest, and channel that heat to your mouth. Unlike many other mammal youkai, kitsunes have natural occurring oil in their saliva, much like inus and nekos have various poisons, toxins, and acids coursing through our veins. This kind of training is done by every youkai demon in your age. Now, try again." Sesshoumaru remembered when he had to do this same thing with his father. The most troubling part was to get it to work, then to control it to his liking. Shippo had the determination to get it done, but lacked the focus to control it.

Watching the kitsune before, he saw his forehead began to dot with sweat. His eyes closed, Shippo took a deep breath. He felt the energy burn his chest as it built up. Collecting saliva in his mouth he concentrated, working the energy slowly from his chest to his throat with each breath he took. Shippo took one last deep breath and with a target in mind, spat out as fast as he could.

A giant clump of oily spit sat on the hard wood floor in front of the Daiyoukai's feet when the kit opened his eyes. Meeting the tall lord's gaze sheepish, he waited for him to, yet again, give his criticism.

"Not bad, come here." Shocked, Shippo ran over to where the Daiyoukai knelt by his glob of slob. "Look closely and tell me what you see?" Bending low, Shippo saw what his master spoke of. His saliva was sizzling slightly. He had gotten it _kind of _right! Shippo got up to celebrate when Sesshoumaru's name was called over the intercom.

"_Lord Sesshoumaru, please come to the front desk. A call is waiting for you." _A female voice droned before disconnecting. Sesshoumaru sighed impatiently, telling his pupil to hold on and when he got back they would practice a little more before calling it a day and going home. Rin waved at him as he left from the side lines where she sat and watched extremely interested.

Jumping over the banister at the edge of the personal training room, Sesshoumaru landed gracefully three floors and in front of the Main Office. He went in, ignoring the _'Employees Only'_ sign in big red bold letters on the door and went to the neko youkai managing the secretary's desk. Not even looking up, she handed him the phone sitting on the edge of the cradle.

"_**Sesshoumaru Tashio, you are receiving a call from **_**Kagome Higurashi**_** at the Tama Art University Jail Center. Will you accept the charges?"**_

Growling low in his throat, he clenched his fist tightly. "Yes I will." Moments later the tone went dead and then connected again. It rang twice before it connected to Kagome.

"You're _**where?**_" He roared in her ear. His anger barely containable as he heard her try to explain what happened. Sesshoumaru took a few steps away from the desk and leaned himself into the corner, his warm forehead against the cool plaster wall.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm so sorry but –"She started to choke up slightly. "Kikyo came at me and we started to fight and one of the teacher's cars were damaged and –"

He cut her off, his anger slightly replaced with worry. "Kikyo? Kikyo attacked you? Are you ok? Where are you?" He questioned her again trying to get to calm down. Panicking would get them both nowhere, but Kagome seemed not to hear him and kept going on.

"And their charging me with the fine to fix his car cause they believed Kikyo and not me!" She started crying slightly. "I lost my temper! I'm so sorry! And now Inuyasha is on his way and I don't want to see him and –"

"_**Kagome!" **_She went completely silent minus a few whimpers. _**"Calm yourself."**_ Sesshoumaru ordered. Hearing her so distraught was causing his beast to start clawing at the cage walls he held him so tightly in. His youki leaked heavily from every pore of his body and the staff in the room stopped working and began to panic. He needed to calm her down so _he_ could calm down.

A few moments passed and he could hear her breathing evening out as did his. The staff around him slowly began to work again. Last to go, his beast receded back into the depths of his baser being and he was left back in control.

"Kagome," he half asked have said. He got a small sigh as his answer. "Are you hurt?" She gave him a 'nu uh'. "Where are you?"

"Campus police holding center. It's at the North edge of the University grounds, small blue and white building." She sighed again, her voice still kind of shaking.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Is Ayame working today?"

"Uh huh," The fact that Sesshoumaru was willing to let someone else watch his baby girl, spoke volumes to Kagome about how mad or worried Sesshoumaru was over this whole situation.

"I'm going to drop the kids off there. I will instruct her to drop them off after her shift to your mother's and I will come and get you." Sesshoumaru took one last calming breath before pushing off against the wall and slamming it down on the cradle. No one spoke, not even to each other as he passed by. Apparently most of the gym had felt his youki seep into the air. With his natural toxin combined in just about every part of his being, Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised to taste the air and have the familiar acidic taste burn his tongue slightly.

Instead of jumping up back to the third floor, Sesshoumaru walked slowly the whole way up, using the time and exercise to work out his new found stress. By the time he had gotten to the top, he was much calmer and with a clear head, he was able to figure out what he needed. He stepped on the last step in time to see Shippo trying his flame again. The wad of spit hit the ground, still only a little sizzle and bubbling.

"Shippo," Sesshoumaru's voice startled the boy. Rin sat in the corner, her mind already picking up on his changed demeanor. "Go get changed. You and Rin will be dropped off at the Day-care and after that to Oba-san's." Rin's eyed widened at the fact that she was going to the day care. Something must have been seriously wrong. Her daddy didn't leave her _anywhere_.

Hustling out of sight, Shippo went into the locker room and hurriedly changed while Sesshoumaru came in after him and did the same. Five minutes later, both children were buckled up in the back seat and Sesshoumaru was peeling out of the parking lot at such a speed that Rin clutched her seat belt in fear. Shippo began to worry.

"Mommy said she was going to come and get me today." Shippo spoke up, starting to worry about angering Kagome or worse; sending her on a man hunt for him because he didn't stay put like she told him.

"Plan's have changed. Mom called me and she needs you to follow instructions until she can come and get you." Sesshoumaru told the kit, not really having the patience to explain everything.

"Is mommy ok?" Shippo pressed on.

"She better be," Sesshoumaru murmured under his breath, hoping they didn't hear him. Thankfully the rest of the trip was relevantly quiet until Sesshoumaru walked them in, physically placing both children in Ayame's hands and giving her the instructions.

Rin leaned up to hug him and whispered in his ear, "Make sure she's ok." He nodded and ruffled Shippo's matted ginger mop before fluttering out of the door and whipping out of the parking lot towards the University.

_**~!~**_

Kagome sat on the nasty stained cot chewing her finger nails. Sesshoumaru had hung up on her ten minutes ago and with each passing moment she grew more and more nervous. Luckily, Kikyo had been placed in the holding cell two cells down, and couldn't hear her. How embarrassing would it have been to not only end up in jail because of the woman but to also let their situation get to her so bad that she had almost cried.

Kagome covered her face with her hands, praying to Kami that this was just a dream. She prayed that she didn't get into a fight with Kikyo in which during said altercation her fist had punched so hard into one of the University's most distinguished teacher's car to leave dents, in which said the teacher was now trying to sue her for repairs. She prayed that she wasn't in jail with brothers Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were now on the way to and would see her in this state of distress. Inuyasha would be so self fulfilled seeing her hit rock bottom and he of course would think it was all because he left her. And Sesshoumaru would be so ashamed, he probably wouldn't let her keep Rin anymore.

Kagome's hopes were shattered by a familiar skidding coming from outside. Kikyo chose that time to speak. "Oh look Kagome, Inuyasha is here _for me._ Who's coming for you? No one you say? Oh what a shame," Kikyo laughed and Kagome got up, leaning against the bars of her prison. Kikyo was doing the same, looking towards the door. A few moments later the door chimed and Inuyasha burst in.

"Where is Kikyo? I got a call to come and get her and I'm here so release her now!" His words stung Kagome, mainly because she knew he had never reacted so strongly for her and never would. Kagome continued to watch Kikyo, refusing to meet the hanyou's curious eyes. She began to step back into the shadows of her cell when he finally saw her.

"Kagome?" She flinched and didn't reply. "Kagome, is that you?" Inuyasha half laughed. He didn't get to continue questioning her, the door chimed again with a new arrival.

Sesshoumaru stepped in and went straight to the only desk with an officer at it. "I am Sesshoumaru Tashio, _Lord_ to these Western provinces. I am here to deal with the situation dealing with one, Kagome Higurashi." He spoke calmly and kept his head down.

"Sorry sir but Mrs. Higurashi is to stay here until the morning. She has a meeting in court to deal with the damage she did to Professor Ito's car. And she has no bail so if you will please leave – "The officer continued to ramble, his broom handle mustache twitching with each word. Sesshoumaru didn't listen. Instead he rolled his eyes and walked over to Kagome's holding cell.

"Kagome," he spoke cooling, beckoning her over to him. She still hid in the shadows, away from him. His need to see her increased. "Kagome, come here and let me see you." After a few minutes, Kagome poked her head from the darkness and all hell broke loose. Sesshoumaru saw her busted lip first and then the burse on her cheek bone. That's all he needed to see. Sesshoumaru let out a growl.

"She's lucky I didn't do worse," Sesshoumaru was about to say something but when he looked at the other woman, he snorted and turned her out.

"Stand back Kagome." He ordered and she ran to the corner. Building his body's natural toxin in the tip of his fingers, Sesshoumaru combined it with his youki and in a whip of light the bars that held Kagome were cut in half and piled on the ground. The officer yelled behind him but Sesshoumaru's only concern was the young woman before him "Come here," Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome rushed towards him, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. He had come for her and he was taking her away. She embraced him tightly and to her surprise, he did the same. It was only for a moment but a hug was still a hug. A moment later, Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome's chin and turned it every which way he could, examining it to the best he could.

"Any other injuries or any sort?" Sesshoumaru ask, his arm wrapping around her waist. Kagome lifted her elbow to show a slightly bleeding scab. Without thinking, Sesshoumaru lifted her, bringing her elbow and started to lick and suck on it.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing! Sesshomaru losing control and tending to _a human __female's_ wounds! Tired of his older brother showing him up, Inuyasha finally made his way to the back where Kikyo's voice was coming from and almost lost his composer. His _mate_ sat against the bars with a black eye, swollen cheek, died floor under her nose and that was only her face. He roared, demanding the officer come there and release her. Within two minutes Kikyo was in Inuyasha's arms, crying about how brutally Kagome had attacked her out of nowhere. Inuyasha mind fought with his instincts, telling him Kagome wouldn't do something like that but his instincts demanded retribution.

Sesshoumaru paid no mind to his brother and his wench as he finished healing Kagome's arm and picked her up like he would Rin, her laps wrapped around his torso limply as he sat her on his hip. Kagome cuddled with his mokomoko and relaxed as the smooth dusty smell embraced her.

Sesshoumaru began to leave when the officer stopped him again, "Sir, you can't just _take_ her! She has court in the morning and the fine on her head won't allow her to leave without it being paid! Not to mention the damage you just did to our holding cell that _must be paid!_"

Kagome began to tremble on his side as the officer continued to babble so to shut him up, Sesshoumaru stepped close to him, dropped three wads of money at his feet and whispered, "There is 5 million yen. If this doesn't cover everything needed, please feel free to contact me again." Tucking a card into the man's uniform pocket, Sesshoumaru left with Kagome fastened to his side.

They got all the way to his car before Inuyasha's voice stopped them.

"Asshole, bring that wench here!"

Fed up with all the distractions, Sesshoumaru set Kagome down on the hood of his car and in a flash, had to his hanyou half brother by the neck in less than a moment not holding any of his strength back to choke him slowly. His normally honey orbs began to distort with red ribbons as he growled, "Keep your bitch away, and be thankful _my_ Kagome did not get the chance to finish her." Bringing Inuyasha closer so he could whisper in his ear, he snapped his fangs, "_**my**__** Kagome**_**." **

Snarling, Sesshoumaru dropped his brother and turned to the shaking woman beside him. He roared in her face, baring his fang inches from her nose. When she dropped to the floor beside her mate, his beast was slightly more satisfied.

Sesshoumaru's beast fought with him for the second time that day, trying to invoke his rage and kill the hanyou and his bitch. Sesshoumaru wanted so badly to do so, but Kagome came first. Slowly advancing back to his car where Kagome still held his mokomoko, he took each stride to calm himself. When Sesshoumaru finally stopped between her legs, he grabbed her hair, pulling it so force her head back and buried his nose at the root of her neck, inhaling in calming scent deeply. She would probably think he's crazy now but better crazy then a homicidal maniac who just killed his brother and his wife.

Kagome didn't exactly know what Sesshoumaru was doing but she had seen his eyes and whatever he needed to do to calm down, she was willing to help. Hand shaking, she reached up and gently stroked his bangs back. She knew dogs couldn't purr but the rumble in his chest made her smile a little.

Finally calm, Sesshoumaru wasted no time and picked up Kagome, and got into the car. Speeding from the University, Sesshoumaru left his brother behind.

Normally, nothing would be wrong about this except for the fact that once in the car, Sesshoumaru started to drive off with Kagome still in his lap. He pushed the seat all the way back and opened his legs wide, allowing her to sit between them and lay against his chest with his mokomoko still wrapped around her.

The ride was silent, and Kagome soon drifted into sleep. Midday became midnight by the time Sesshoumaru had gotten them to his home. Kagome was still nestled into his chest as he parked the car, his mokomoko warming her like a child's blanket. Miroku's car was nowhere to be seen, a first in almost a month. Sesshoumaru didn't bother with the why; just thankful he had the house to himself and Kagome.

Checking the clock above the fireplace, Sesshoumaru laid Kagome down and started a fire, making sure to drag the couch a little closer so she would be warm. Despite the fire's radiating heat, Kagome still refused to let go of his mokomoko. _'Just like a demoness clinging to her mate's scent,'_ Sesshoumaru thought with a slight smile. Leaning down, he gently pressed his cheek against her, simply curious at what she might do. To his slight shock, she began to press and rub her cheek against his before rolling herself tighter in his fur pelt.

Rumbling began again low in his chest as he stood and headed for the kitchen, intent on making his _mate_-_to-be_ something to eat. Sure, he didn't know how to cook but he could read the book they had set out for decoration.

_**~!~**_

Kagome coughed awake. The first thing she noticed as her mind floated to consciousness that she was no long in the car with Sesshoumaru. She was in a home, on a couch with a beautiful fire blazing to her right. Next thing she noticed was she couldn't breathe, smoke hung low in the air and filled her lungs. Taking a deep breath, she smelled the char flesh of something or _someone_ burning.

Throwing herself up from the couch, she coughed and followed the smoke to the kitchen. She could have laughed as she stood at the door watching Sesshoumaru standing calmly over a pan full of pork bellies, all burned black, something green boiling over in a pot next to them and what looked like mashed potatoes on the side. The book in his hand didn't seem to be making anything better 'cause he kept throwing it and then picking it back up. Finally seeming to give up, Sesshoumaru threw the book over into the potatoes and cursed loudly, causing Kagome to break into a fit of laughter.

He hadn't known she had woken up. Sesshoumaru couldn't help the rush of blood rise to color his cheeks as he saw her coming to him, his mokomoko still wrapped securely on her shoulders. The dark navy sweater she had on hugged her full breasts tightly and every other delicious curve and lit her cerulean eyes to an inhuman glow. That was another physical quality he loved about Kagome. Her eyes always had laughter bouncing in them. Her body, unlike most other human and demon women, was full of curves and she didn't care. She didn't skip meals but ate like it was her last day on earth. Her hips filled out her jeans, _breeding hips_ he remembered his father calling such thick hips. He couldn't help but letting his eyes travel all the way down to her little feet. He almost laughed at the lime green glitter painted on her toes. Kagome laughed again, forcing his attention back to her face. She looked so beautiful.

Kagome looked around the beautiful kitchen. Had it not been for the dirty dishes everywhere, it would have been beautiful. Dark marble counter tops with white, see through, cabinets where everywhere. Stainless steel appliances and hard wood floors and walls gave it a very western cowboy look.

"Sesshoumaru where you….. _Trying_ to _cook?"_ Kagome asked incredulous. He nodded, a little ashamed at the fact that he had lived for centuries and killed any man that stood in his way but couldn't _cook. _Shaking his head, he covered his lower face with his hand, hiding the blush and curse words. Kagome giggled again at his antics.

Prying his paw-like hand away from his face gently Kagome smiled up at him. "Sesshoumaru, would you like me to cook _for you? _And maybe teach you a few things during the time?" Sesshoumaru nodded reluctantly, already hearing his father's haughty laugh if he ever found out he had to take lessons _in anything _from a woman.

Crooking her finger at him, Kagome beckoned him down to her. Slightly taken back at her forward moves, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but hope he would get a _reward_ for his efforts.

No such luck.

As soon as he was low enough, Kagome stood on her toes and released him of the stained white apron that hung loosely around his neck. Growling a little at himself, he stood straight again and turned Kagome around, helping her out of his mokomoko, much to his dislike, and into the apron.

"Ok first, let's clean up our area!" Kagome's chipper attitude started to peek out despite the late hour. "Do you have a dishwasher?" Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow at her, as if he knew what the hell she spoke of. Sighing, Kagome could already saw how this was going to go and had to stop herself from laughing at him. His ego had been hurt enough.

"Go tie back your hair and put on a bandana or something. We wouldn't want the beautiful hair to burn or get stuck in the food. And while your back there, wash your hands _thoroughly!_" Kagome snuck in the compliment and just like she thought, Sesshoumaru puffed out his chest in pride as he left. _Men._

Kagome took out her own hair tie and pinned her hair high before sliding a head band in place. A sharp murmur caught her attention and looked to see Sesshoumaru had returned, his gaze fixated on her neck, right below the hair line. Slightly confused, Kagome turned to face him with a questioning look.

He snapped out of whatever trans he was in quickly and asked her what was next to do.

"Now, scrape everything in any pots, pans, bowls or plates in the trash and bring them over to me to wash. All except that mashed potatoes." Kagome smiled rolling up her sleeves and turned on the hot water to wash her hands and the dirty dishes.

Twenty minutes later, the kitchen was clean and ready to be cooked in again.

"Now, what do you want to eat?" Kagome asked and of course got no answer. "What do you have to cook?" This time she got a shrug. Laughing in her mind, he opened the refrigerator, freezer, and all the cabinets. Perfect, he had boneless chicken breasts, tons of pasta with cheese and tomato sauce.

"Grab the chicken breasts, any vegetable, all the onions and peppers, and the olive oil." Kagome ordered, whirling around the kitchen grabbing knives, a pot, chopping board, a pan, and two bowls.

"Ok, which one do you want to work with: the pasta and sauce or the chicken?" Kagome asked? Sesshoumaru pointed to the pasta, figuring all he'd have to do was watch it boil. He was wrong, again.

"Ok grab the pot, fill it with water and set it on the burner. Turn the flame on low, as low as it can go." Doing as instructed, Sesshoumaru watch Kagome grab the two bowls and go to the refrigerator, bending low to grab the eggs. He couldn't help but stare a minute before putting the pot on the burner like instructed and turning the flame on. He looked behind him when he heard the pantry door open and saw Kagome trying to pull a six pound bag of flour out. Coming behind her slowly, he bent his form around hers and helped her pull it out from under the shelves.

Her scent and heart rate picked up and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile. He affected her just as much as she did him. Kagome cleared her throat, still feeling Sesshoumaru's body heat behind her as she opened the zipper and pulled out a premeasured cup full of flour. She stood straight fast, almost hitting Sesshoumaru in the chin, and put the cup on the counter.

"You can zip that bag back and push it away," Kagome called out smiling back at him, her cheek rosy red. He didn't hide the grin as he nodded and did as she asked. "Ok now, putt a little salt and pepper into your water and take the pasta noodles from the cupboard, crack them in half and sit them in the water."

Again he did as Kagome said and watched her as she cracked eggs into one bowl and poured flour into the other. Adding salt and pepper into the eggs like he did his water, she began to beat them into a gentle fluff. "Kagome," Sesshoumaru finally spoke. "How did you learn to cook? I know your mother owns the pastry shop but that doesn't explain your culinary skills."

Kagome smiled at the question and tried to answer the best she could. "My father, despite his career in the automotive business, loved to cook. He taught me most of what I know. Not to mention, I'm not exactly a stick. A girl has to eat, why not eat something you enjoy?" Kagome laughed tapping her shapely hip.

Sesshoumaru didn't laugh. "You aren't fat, Kagome."

"I'm not skinny." She countered.

"I for one love that fact." Kagome accidently knocked over the fork she used to beat the eggs. When she bent to retrieve it, she heard a very _appreciative_ groan. "I love it all." Sesshomaru commented, a smiled lifting the corner of his mouth slightly. Kagome tried her best to ignore the comment and straighten quickly, depositing the now dirty fork in the sink.

"Uh, ok now you're going to work on the sauce." Sesshoumaru gave her the craziest look she'd ever seen and Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "Oh yes, _my lord, _picking the noodles also means dealing with the sauce! Now, grab two jars of canned tomato sauce and a pan." Kagome couldn't help but keep laughing as he continued to glare at her and do as she said.

"Ok, pour the jars of sauce into the pot and put it on the back burner, also on as low as it will go." He did as she told and waited for his instructions. "Now, get a smooth knife and the cutting board. You need to cut up the vegetables, tomatoes, onions, and peppers. If you need to know _how_ to cut them, just ask."

Kagome turned back to her work. She took out a heavy cast iron skillet Sesshoumaru hadn't known he had and filled it half way with oil. Dipping the skinless, boneless chicken breast into the egg first then coated it in the flour and slowly dropping it in to the oil, Kagome began to cook the chicken. They instantly started to sizzle and pop. Kagome followed this process four times and then was finished, going to clean her mess.

"Why cook four? There are only two of us." Sesshoumaru asked as he finished chopping the tomatoes and onions.

"Because tomorrow, you can have this for lunch and Rin and I can take this tomorrow to the day care for Rin to eat as well." Kagome answered simply. She took out another pan and put it on the front burner next to Sesshoumaru. Dashing some oil into it and taking out a spatula, Kagome tossed in the onions and tomatoes and started to lightly roast them. "Dump everything else in here when you're done cutting them up." Kagome said, not taking her eyes from the pan. Ten minutes later, everything lightly browned; Kagome dumped the pan into the slightly boiling sauce. The noodles were done and so were the chicken. A few more minutes on the sauce and everything would be good to eat.

Taking out two plates and two Tupperware dishes with their lids, Kagome began to load each with noodles, putting the chicken on top. "Hand me a knife and fork?" Kagome asked and Sesshoumaru supplied, watching closely as she prepared each plate with care. Kagome took the chicken from the pink to go bowl and cut it up into smaller pieces. Sesshoumaru smiled at her thought to his daughter. Wanting to help, he took out a ladle and came to her with the sauce.

"Wait, don't pour any on yet!" Kagome stopped him, running to the refrigerator and quickly cutting a lemon in half. Squeezing the juice on the chicken a little and placing a slice of pepper jack cheese over the chicken, they both watched as the cheese melted and bubbled with the lemon. "Now, pour the sauce directly over the chicken and a little on the sides. For the bowls, pour them into the little side trays so that they won't make the chicken soggy."

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome as he poured the sauce, he eyes smiling as he did so. When he was down he set the pot back on the stove and got out two chilled bottles that looked like wine. Kagome was quick to object. "I don't drink much Sesshoumaru."

"Neither do I, this is cherry flavored sparkling cider." Sesshoumaru smiled at Rin's favorite 'champagne'. Laughing Kagome put the two bowls in the refrigerator.

"Where to?" Kagome asked as she took off her apron and picked up their plates.

"I thought it might be nice to eat by the fire. I noticed while you slept that you were a tad cold." Kagome nodded and led the way, giving Sesshoumaru a chance to watch her hips sway slightly.

As they neared the living room, Sesshoumaru sped up and placed a thick blanket on the floor before the fire. Kagome smiled and sat down as Sesshoumaru brought out trays for them to set their very late dinner on. Popping the 'champagne', they began to eat. Kagome kept her eyes on the beautiful fire before them while Sesshoumaru kept his gaze on her.

The clock chimed above the fireplace and Kagome was startled by the time. "It's 3 a.m.? Wow, when did it get so late?"

"About eight hours ago," Sesshoumaru answered with a grin, earning him a swat to his arm. "Would you like to watch a movie?" he asked as he pointed to the seventy five inch flat screen TV mounted on the wall to the right.

Kagome nodded pushing their plates onto one tray and to the side. Sesshoumaru pulled her closer, making sure she was in arm's length as he put in the VHS. Grey fuzz started out but as soon as it cleared, Kagome appeared on the screen. She was walking down a side walk, one of the university buildings in the back ground, with Kikyo headed right for her.

"Gosh no, no," Kagome started to get up but Sesshoumaru's long arms shot out to still her and pin her small frame to his side. "Sesshoumaru, please don't make me watch this!"

"Who said I was? I am sample watching two women I know beat the shit out of each other. You are here to keep me company." He shrugged and continued to watch. Kagome peeked just in time to see Kikyo force her to turn around and land the smack that started it all. Sesshoumaru's chest began to rumble. Kagome looked up just in time to see him bare his fangs at the Kikyo on screen.

Kagome on screen sprung into action, dropping the items in her hand and tackle the black and white Kikyo on to a nearby car and start to punch her. The tape continued and to her astonishment, Sesshoumaru let out a full deep laugh as the Kagome on screen fought.

"Sesshoumaru how did you even get the security tape?" Kagome asked, her cheeks tingling from embarrassment, but not from the tape. She couldn't believe his laugh was so… _sexy_. Kagome struggled to keep her growing arousal but to dismay, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he took a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is the talk we are about to have." Sesshoumaru clicked off the flat screen TV and pulled Kagome between his legs so that she faced him but couldn't get away. "Kagome, about last Friday, what your sister said – "

"Was totally wrong! She shouldn't have said anything like that! Her accusations were far off and rude and shameful to our family." Kagome yelled, trying to convince herself more than the youkai before her.

"Kagome now – "

"No, I'm going to visit her tomorrow and check on her. She has a doctor's appointment and I want to drive her but before we go, if you wouldn't mind, we're going to try to meet you so she can apologize."

"Kagome – "

"I mean, _you_ want _me!_ Ha, it's so absurd! You dislike humans as your maids! What makes her think you'd want one to warm your bed, let alone anything else? You dislike hanyous even more! And, and, and we won't work anyways and – " Fed up, Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by the back of her neck, weaving his talons through her wild bluish black curls and pulled her head back to she was pressed right below his chin.

Using his other hand, he ran his thumb over her pinkish brown full pouty lips. Kagome saw his eyes soften to a warm honey as they followed his thumb over her lips. Before she could think, he lowered and pressed his lips to hers. It was gently and soft. Nothing over exaggerated, but Sesshoumaru made sure she felt just how much his love for her had grown over all the years he had watched her from the shadows.

Pulling away, Sesshoumaru gazed into Kagome's baby blue orbs as they opened, searching for anything at all that would show him that she felt something, anything, for him. Lust shined her eyes, confusion drew her eye brows together, and that little _something_ that said she cared for him more than just friends pulled her lips into a slight smile. That's all he needed.

Sesshoumaru wound her legs around his waist and drew her in tighter to his body, attacking her mouth with his. This time, Kagome reacted. Nipping her lips, she hissed and he took advantage, darting his tongue out to meet hers as Kagome tangled her nails into her hair and anchored on. Battling each other for dominance, Sesshoumaru pulled at her hair once more, lowering her head back and taking the time to trail the tip of his tongue up the column of her neck to the little spot behind her neck.

Kagome moaned, tightening her legs around his waist and pulling Sesshomaru closer. They fell back, Sesshoumaru on top and he knew this wasn't going to end well if they continued. Kissing her passionately one last time, Sesshoumaru tried to pull away. Kagome wasn't having it. She bit at his bottom lip and refused to let go.

'_She wanted to play, she'd get it,'_ Sesshoumaru thought, raising to his knees and bringing her lower body up with him. With a flash flick of his wrist, he spanked her bottom hard enough to make her let go of him.

"Sit up Kagome, I wanted to talk, not ravage your body. Not tonight at least." Sesshoumaru mumbled the last part. As he watched her pant, cheeks flushed, arousal mucking the air, and spread below him and couldn't help the rush of blood to his pants. Running a frustrated hand through his feathering colorless bangs, he tried to think of anything to make him calm down.

It wasn't working.

"Kagome," she didn't answer. He swatted her bottom again and with a slight squeaky, Kagome detangled herself from his form and up. She grabbed his mokomoko, still on the floor behind them from their meal, and wrapped it around herself.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru tried again. "Kagome, it is not in my nature to beg for anything nor will I ever bend to be that way but I can persuade you to look at me the same way you did Inuyasha. Kagome, I know you were hurt, terribly. And I helped do that hurting, foolishly believing that maybe the hanyou would straighten up and but the wench behind him." Kagome broke her eye contact with him, tears springing to the corners of her eyes. Sesshoumaru gently took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, and scooted closer to her as he established their eye contact again.

He wanted her to look directly into his eyes as he told her all he'd wanted to for so long so she would know he was truthful in every syllable he spoke. "Kagome, _**I **_would _**never**_do that to you. I would love and cherish you the way a woman, my woman, should be. I would care for you first and our kids. I would love your son like he was my own, just like you love my daughter like she came from your womb. Even if we don't make it all the way I would still take care of you. Kagome, let me court you the way _he_ should have and show you that I am the last person you have to give your heart to.

"I know you're afraid to love again. You don't have to love me. I'm not asking you to forget the hurt or to fake feelings to make me feel better. I'm asking you to let me heal your wounds and help you build your feelings for me. With me Kagome, all you'd have to do is open your eyes and look at me. That's all I'd need from you. Just say yes, and I'll gladly hold you every night for the rest of time."

Kagome couldn't speak. Sesshoumaru loved her. He loved Shippo. He wanted to _court _her, not date or ask for a one night stand. He wanted to show her everything he could offer as a _mate_ to _her. _His golden honey orbs pleaded with him and she knew he spoke no lie. He loved her.

Sesshoumaru loved her, Kagome.

Shaking hands came up slowly up to rub the cherry slashes across his cheek. Kagome sighed, and started to slowly nod. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as she smiled and nodded firmly. Tangling his hands in her thick mane, he kissed her again, a real smile plastered on his lips.

"Thank you," he murmured against her lips, pecking them every half second. A few more minutes of his chaste kisses and Sesshoumaru pulled back, kissing each chick and her forehead before firmly planting her at arm's length. "I don't want to ruin _our_ moment," Sesshoumaru liked how it rolled off his tongue. Hearing himself, he was almost sickened. Two minutes of actually _being together _with Kagome and the mighty Daiyoukai had been reduced to a smitten puppy.

'_Pull your head from LaLa land and get in the game. It's time to prove yourself.' _Sesshoumaru gave himself intern pep talk before getting up, pulling Kagome with him and setting her on his lap as he sat on the couch.

"Kagome, there are something we must discuss about our courting," Running a hand through the soft round fur still wrapped securely around her body, she listened carefully. "First off, this pelt is a part of me. All the members of my family, except Inuyasha have one. It's called mokomoko, and I guess you could say it's a raw baser me. It's not alive, just think of it as an energy holder. At best, I use half the energy my body produces a week. The excess energy goes into this. I am giving you mokomoko."

That made Kagome's head snap up, giving him a very questioning look. "Yes, it's yours. Having the mokomoko with you at all times has many different purposes. It lets me keep track of your well being. If your emotions spike to a dangerous level or you get into another _tussle_ like you did earlier," Sesshoumaru tried not to laugh. "I will know and it will act accordingly to sooth or protect you. Mokomoko will be my eyes and ears when I'm not with you. Now, I would never use it to invade your privacy, _although it would be might interesting to see you take off you –"_

Kagome swatted him, shouting out his perverseness. They laughed and got back to business. "Anyway, point is I wouldn't do that to you. Another reason it's important that you take mokomoko everywhere during our courting is because it's embedded with my scent. I don't want to scent mark you just yet. It would be too much too soon for you to handle, so instead you'll carry this. It'll warn off other youkai that you are to be taken and if they still didn't get the hint, the strong aura sent off from mokomoko would also stop them. And if _that _didn't work, I would know to come to you instantly."

Grinning, Kagome cuddling the soft fur against her body," So it's like a little body guard without the embarrassment of actually having someone actually following me?"

Sesshoumaru groaned, "Yes now please stop doing that. I can…. _Feel_ that in a sense."

Kagome smiled wickedly, pressing it against her more, "Well I've found a way to torture you."

"Yes uh," Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome off his lap slightly and reached into the coffee table's hidden draw for a bow. Bringing it out, he opened it for her. There, lying innocently inside, was what looked like a subjugation necklace.

"Oh hell no," Kagome shouted, fighting to untangle herself from Sesshoumaru. He fought her back, trying to keep her still and calmed down so he could explain but Kagome wasn't giving up. Striking her bottom a little harder than before, Kagome grabbed her bum and settled down, glaring at him.

"Kagome, it's not what you think." Sesshoumaru told her firmly, holding her still. Kagome glared at him more. Sesshoumaru sighed, wiping his face. Ten minutes into their relationship and they were already fighting.

"I'll explain everything if you give me a chance," Sesshoumaru calmly sat her back up, this time between his legs with her head resting on his shoulder so she could feel secure and comfortable but unable to really move. "This is my first courting gift to you. There are eight teeth and beads. The fangs are my baby teeth and the beads each represent something that I must give and provide for you. When you feel I have done so, the bead will disappear and one fang will turn a different color."

"So," Kagome took the necklace reluctantly into her hands, "First off, why your baby teeth and second, what do they all mean?"

"Well, during the first two years of a youkai's life, their demonic energy is the rawest and strongest." Kagome's confused look almost made him smile. "Seems weird but it's true, our energy starts out against out nature which is why youkai pregnancies are so short. The female can only take such raw almost uncontrollable energy inside her for so long. But for a hanyou, it's a lot long pregnancy than a normal human pregnancy because the demonic energy of the youkai and pure holy energy of the human are constantly fighting and as a result, the pup will remain in the womb until the energies finally level out and merge into the pup. But, that's all beside the point. The reason the teeth are there is because when we start to lose out teeth, the excess raw energy that didn't stabilize leaves with it. With these fangs on the necklace, they are a very… _good_ gesture as a courting gift in the youkai community.

"About the beads well, there's the trick. You won't know until the bead is gone. On the fang that turns a different color, it will read what has been accomplished. Also, this doesn't have to go around your neck, it will shrink or stretch to fit where ever you put it but, once it's on only I can take it off."

Kagome huffed, a little annoyed by the tricky piece of jewelry. "Will it make me do anything?"

"No, just sit there and try to look as beautiful as you are," Sesshoumaru grinned as she started to blush and kissed her temple.

"Fine, then I want it on my wrist," Kagome finally agreed, holding out her right wrist. Taking the beads, Sesshoumaru secured them around her wrist and watched as they began to glow, shrinking around her delicate arm, and lock.

"There," Sesshoumaru kissed her nose, slightly biting it. "Was that so hard?" Kagome murmured a no and cuddled her new mokomoko close. Without her noticing, the pelt reduced to fit her size and wrap around her tightly.

Tucking her tightly into his body, Sesshoumaru curved around Kagome and covered them with the blanket around them. His mokomoko squeezed between their bodies like a nosy little brat.

"I won't overwhelm you anymore tonight. Got to sleep my dear, we have a long day tomorrow." Sesshoumaru kissed her sweetly one last time before making sure she was comfortable against his chest. Kagome yawned, not realizing how tired she was until she looked at the lock above the almost dead fire. Half past four and she was still up?

She kissed over Sesshoumaru's heart before allowing herself to drift; his chest's gently rumble lulling her over into the deep end.

'_I am loved.'_

_**~!~**_

The woman rested on one of the highest branches of the Goshinboku tree. It had been a long night. Touching her still swollen temple, she winced. Blood dripped from her mouth in a steady stream down her ripped kimono top.

He usually wouldn't have gone so hard on her, but he had lost a key part in his serves today and decided to take it out on her body. The brutal rape could be dealt with, but when he pushed her to the floor, his heavy boot on her shoulder blade, she knew that's not all he wanted on this night.

Grimacing, she used her left arm to bring her broken limp right arm to her lap. With a loud snap and a whimper, she pushed it back into place. She had to keep going, survive.

Glancing through the open window of the shrine's resident home, she saw her daughter resting peacefully where usually the older boy slept. Her charcoal hair had grown another quarter inch since she had last seen her. The side pony tail that usually adored her right side had been taken down for better sleep comfort and she clutched her pillow tight against her body.

The woman snuck across the branch trying to creep closer to her daughter, even if only for a few moments.

"Mommy…." Rin spoke in her dreams as if sensing her presence. The woman smiled, tears actually coming to her eyes. Her daughter was thinking of her!

"Mama…. Kagome….."

Kagome, the wench her _husband_ so disgustingly paced after like the dog she was. Her daughter dreamt of that onna instead of herself. She'd prove herself and get her daughter back. He had a plan and he said he would help her get her daughter back for a price.

Blowing a kiss through the window, she staggered back deeper into the depth of the leaves. Holding her chest tight, her heart clutched. With a strong gust of wind, she disappeared into the stars.

* * *

_**And there you have it viewers! More to come very soon! Please leave me a review and tell me how I'm doing or what you think! **_

_**Now, I thought it would be fun to start a little forum challenge on Dokuga! It will be the same name as the story and if you're interested in winning a chapter dedicated to you or a sneak peak at the next chapter, check it out for rules! **_

_**'s Greatest Romance Challenges**_

_**Thank you! See you soon! **_


	7. No They Didn't! But Yes They Did

_**Hello again my readers! Here is another chapter and I hope you guys like it. Special Thanks goes to the wonderful helpers, the amazing and orgasmic So Rivera and Arianna!**_

_**This Chapter is dedicated to two of my very faithful fans: Rodneya and Siha_Okami! You two have (in your own weird enthusiastic way) inspired and motivated me to keep writing despite what others think of my story! Love you both!**_

_**Thank you, Chris. You really pushed me to keep writing, even in the dark!**_

_**A Review a Day Makes Keeps My Sanity at Bay (it's a good thing).**_

_**~Yuuki**_

_**QUICK LITTLE SIDE NOTE: This "~!~" will usually mean scene change or time change of a few hours. If it's more than a few hours or so I will write it below the "~!~" I know some of you were confused by that. Sorry for the mix up!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or his malty crew but I do own this plot and any characters I decide to make up. **_

_**P.S. - *!~!~!* = flashback ~!~ = time or scene change 'blah'=thought "blah"=talking**_

_**Betrayal's Greatest Romance**_

_**~ Third Year of Tama Art University ~**_

_**End Fall Semester**_

_**Chapter Seven:**_

_**No They Didn't! But Yes They Did… **_

Kagome woke up to the sound of sizzling. Instantly alarmed, she sprang up and got halfway to the kitchen before being stopped by a very worried Sesshoumaru. He stood there, topless with stripped baggy pajama hakamas and a skillet sizzling in his hand. Worry forgotten, Kagome openly let her eyes travel _extremely slow_ down the contours of his muscled torso.

Smirking down at his little onna, Sesshoumaru took a deep breath of her arousal before clearing his throat to draw attention back to his face. "Is there something wrong my dear?"

"I….uhm…," Kagome still marveled and followed the little white happy trail leading all the way to the middle of his lean hips. The patch of white peeking out just a little to entice her was almost too much. Kagome couldn't help but lick her lips before she realized exactly what she was doing. "I heard the… uh… sizzling and got scared you might be trying to cook again." Kagome laughed off her embarrassment.

"No koi, if there is but one thing this Sesshoumaru does know how to cook, it's a very enticing breakfast meal for his onna and pups," Sesshoumaru stated matter-of-factly. Kagome smiled and followed him into the kitchen, noticing the mokomoko seemed to clutch to her like Velcro. At least she wouldn't have to literally carry it everywhere; she could slip it on like a jacket.

"How did you know I was up?" She thought she was being quiet.

"One, I have enhanced hearing. I can hear almost a mile away. Two, the mokomoko, like I explained last night, lets me know everything about you and your well being. I felt your heart rate pick up and your emotions shelf to panic." He explained as if it were nothing new.

"What's with the big meal? Isn't it just the two of us here?" Kagome asked after Sesshoumaru helped her into a bar seat. Before answering, he bent slightly and pecked her lips, lingering a little longer than necessary to have her following after him when he pulled away.

"I picked the pups up early this morning from your mothers. You were still asleep and I didn't wish to wake you. So I went to get them, came back home and changed into something more suitable for your awakening," Sesshoumaru grinning, winking at her blush.

"Geez, what time is it?" Kagome grimaced at the thought of sleeping through her one half day.

"It's barely past nine am. The babes are asleep in my bed if you wish to go check on them. They should get up soon anyway, breakfast is almost ready."

He got back to work, turning his back on her as Kagome hopped down and tip toed down the one and only dark hallway. The mokomoko trailed behind her, scratching softly against the plush carpet. She came to the first door, opened it only to find so much cleaning supplies a small company could start.

'_Not the bed room'_

She kept going to the next door on the opposite side the hall, opened it and there was a bathroom. Stopping to do her daily business before she left, she closed the door back and continued to search. The hall split two ways. She turned right, opened the door and discovered the entire bright orange room with side bathroom. It seemed fitting for a little girl like Rin. She wasn't a princess; she was the wild unorthodox little girl who picks bugs with the other little boys instead of painting her nails. Kagome wondered how anyone got her to wear a dress every day.

Seeing no one in the room, Kagome closed the door and headed down the other end of the hall. Opening the door carefully, she peeked in and realized she was in the right place. The dark blue and yellow-tan walls, lush carpet, and overly huge bed built for practically anything screamed Sesshoumaru. The dark cherry wood bed fame matched the two dressers and doors leading to the bathroom and no doubt closet. Off white sheets and crimson comforter hung off the sides of the bed where two little bodies nestled in the middle. Kagome laughed quietly to herself at the overstuffed pillows thrown everywhere but under their heads.

Sneaking in and slipping on the bed, she sat on the bed side and picked both children up into her arms, gently nudging them awake. "Wake up beauties, the sun is up and he wishes to say hello," Kagome whispered as they started to groggily shift until their wide innocent eyes opened.

"Mama!" Shippo was the first to fully waken, tackling her back to the bed as he hugged her tightly. "I thought something happened! Oh, look at you, mama, you have a bruise on your face! Are you ok, who messed with you? Mama I'll protect you I swear!" Kagome kissed his cheek and told him she was alright, that she had a misunderstanding with another person.

"I want you to look at me Shippo and learn a very important lesson. Violence is not the answer, but when you are threatened with nothing left to do, you must defend yourself." Shippo nodded, helping her sit up. Rin just stared at her, confused.

"Miss Kagome, why are you here?" The question came as a shocked one. Kagome started to get a little nervous and Shippo turned to give her the same questioning look.

"Mama why are we here?"

"You both have been taught better," Sesshoumaru's deep authoritative voice scowled the young children from the door. Kagome turned and saw Sesshoumaru leaning against the door jam, a white cotton shirt that wasn't there before stretched tightly across his chest.

"Sorry daddy," Rin crawled from the bed and ran to hug his long leg. Sesshoumaru patted her head and nodded to Kagome, waiting for Rin to do what he expected. Rin nodded, smiling as she hopped back into bed and hugged Kagome tightly. "Good morning Kagome!"

"Good morning honey," Kagome hugged her back and kissed her cheek. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, looking pointedly at the kitsune sitting beside his mother.

"Sorry mama," Shippo apologized and hugged his mother again. Sesshoumaru nodded, pleased at the turn of conversation before leaving without a sound.

Kagome collected both kids in her arms and picked them up, laughing with the kids at herself and the struggle she was having at balancing them. Deciding to have a little fun, Kagome sucked in a large breath of air and took off running out the Daiyoukai's room and towards the kitchen. They almost made it all the way there but Kagome, being the clumsy being she was, lost her footing at the mouth of the hall way and sent all three of them tumbling onto the floor.

This would have been a very funny family like moment had Sesshoumaru not stepped over Kagome's back, lifting her up and tossing her none too gracefully into a seat followed by the kids. "I thought I told Shippo he was not to be carried anymore?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice cold and unforgiving.

"Sesshoumaru, _**I **_picked him up so don't wo– "

"Do **not **tell me to worry. Their combined weight could have made you seriously injure yourself. Do _**not **_do that again." Sesshoumaru's command made something in her stop, not wanting to defy him. His heated amber eyes locked with hers and it was set. Kagome wouldn't be doing that again.

Sesshoumaru nodded, a small smile starting to form as he passed out the plates and took his seat next to Kagome. They ate in relative silence, very few comments about the day before passing between adults and children. Halfway through, Sesshoumaru stretched a long arm across the back of Kagome's chair and drew little circles on her elbow. Both Rin and Shippo noticed but said nothing. It wasn't until they were done eating and they were all helping clean up the kitchen that trouble seeped into the air.

"Daddy can I ask Kagome a question?" Rin asked as she batted her long lashes.

Sensing where this was going and noting Kagome's heart beat spike Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yes you may but say it in a different way as to not offend her."

Rin nodded and turned to Kagome. "Kagome, did you and daddy have an adult sleep over like daddy use to have with the other women and Emily?"

Shocked was not the word that would explain Kagome's face. Flushed with embarrassment and slight jealousy, Kagome turned slowly to face Sesshoumaru. She knew he was far from a virgin but to hear his little nightly doings, from his _daughter_ no less, was a little more than she could handle on her second day with him.

Sesshoumaru kept his cool mask of indifference on but inside he was panicking. He knew Kagome's temper was legendary and even though he didn't expect her to blow up on him, he knew she was a tad bit more than upset. Glaring hard at his little pup, he picked her up by the guff of her neck and brought her up to eye level.

Rin knew she was in trouble. She tried to word it better but the words spilt out of her mouth before she could shove them back in. She didn't know exactly what happened on her daddy's adult sleepovers but she knew that after about a month, he would stop having sleepovers with the woman and then she would never see that woman again. She didn't want to stop seeing Kagome, she loved her. When other girls asked her at preschool where her mommy was, Rin said Kagome was. If Kagome stopped coming by, Rin wouldn't have a mommy anymore.

Tears sprung to Rin's eyes as her father carried her down the hall and into the room, making sure to slam the door with just enough emphasize to keep his house guest away. Shippo grabbed the seat of his pants, worried and sorry for Rin. He had gotten a spanking the other day by Sesshoumaru for quitting in the middle of training and pouting. His large hands were unforgiving and sure to leave red welts on her hide.

Kagome's mood softened, not as mad anymore as she heard the smacking echoes and Rin's wailing. She wished she could go in and stop it but Rin wasn't her daughter, which that thought alone made Kagome wince inside. Whatever Sesshoumaru's parenting was she had no right to stop it. Kagome was by no means a time out child, she believed every child deserved a good swat to the behind every once in a while but she hated to hear any child in pain.

In Rin's room, Sesshoumaru held Rin over his lap firmly, his hand poised in position to smack her little butt again. He asked her again, "Why did you say such a hurtful thing to Kagome?"

Rin cried out, trying to control her voice to answer before she was spanked again. "Because," she hiccupped as snot dripped from her nose to the floor. "I don't want her to leave!"

Those words made Sesshoumaru stop. Picking her daughter up gently and setting her on her feet between his knees, he wiped the tears from her eyes and brought her close so she could use his shirt to blow her nose on. Once she had calmed down a little Sesshoumaru nodded for her to speak.

"Every time daddy has," Rin started, stumbled on her words and stuttering a little. "Every time daddy has sleepovers with women, they disappear after time. Rin likes Kagome a lots and doesn't want her to go away. Rin already told her friends in school that Kagome was her mommy and if Kagome disappears, Rin won't have a mommy no more!"

Sesshoumaru sighed, for once realizing the damage he had done to his daughter. Taking her into his arms, he let Tin cry on his shoulder for a while. Rubbing her back and waiting for her tears to dry up, Sesshoumaru thought about what she confessed. It was a very bittersweet statement. On the down side, he had been careless about his _male needs_ and it had given her a bad impression of the way he treats women. He really hadn't noticed her watching him so carefully. On the up side, she was already so attached to Kagome and thought of her as her mother anyway, it made going about telling her of their new relationship much easier.

'_And much harder if it didn't work out…,'_ Sesshoumaru thought sourly. The possibility of something happening to turn them against each other would always be there. Mistakes happened.

'_But not with this Sesshoumaru,'_ Sesshoumaru thought smugly. He knew exactly what Kagome wanted. And he'd give her the spontaneous, wild, ever continuous loving, yet safe _man_ she wanted and never leave her side.

"Little pup," Sesshoumaru spoke softly as Rin's hiccups began to decrease. She nodded. "I love you. That will never change and I'm sorry I have misled you to believe something that is not true. Rin, answer me this, did you once ever really meet those women I was with? Besides Emily, did you know any of their names?"

Rin pushed away from her father's shoulder, thinking hard and not really remember any of the faces of any of the women, just Emily. "No sir."

"That's because those women did not mean anything important to me and did not have the right to meet you. I did not want you getting attached to anyone who would not be with us long. It has always been just me and you and no matter what you will always have me to protect and love you while I shall have you to keep me in line." Sesshoumaru tried to explain to Rin but he could tell she was getting upset again.

"But then what about Kagome," Rin yelled, new tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Sesshoumaru wiped them away and ran his fingers through her silky deep black hair.

"Kagome is different. She _is_ someone I want to be with us. That is why you are so attached to her. Rin, I'm happy you think of her as your mommy because, as of last night, Kagome and I will be seeing each other and I am intended to make her your new mommy and my mate." Sesshoumaru hoped he didn't just spring that on her, but he couldn't see any other way to keep her calm.

For a few minutes, Rin just sat there, looking at her Father like he had grown a second head. Her gaze went from confused to very excited slowly as his words started to sink in.

"So Shippo will be my brother? And when I wake up Kagome will be here? And when I go to bed she can tuck me in? And when it's baby day, I can spend it with Kagome and I can call her mommy?" Rin's excitement started to bubble over, causing her to squeal and jump up and down.

"Yes Rin, it means all that," Sesshoumaru laughed as his daughter worked herself into a frenzy. "But Rin, that's only if after I court her, she wishes to be with me. She has to say yes and what you said earlier lessened my chances of her saying yes."

"Oh no daddy I'm so sorry! I want her as my mommy not to go away!" Rin's excitement evaporated into panic as she rushed from the room, he little stubby feet banging on the soft carpet. Sesshoumaru followed slowly and made it out in time to see Rin attach herself to Kagome's legs and start apologizing profusely.

"I'm so sorry Kagome! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I really do want you to be my mommy and I'll start calling you mommy too but please don't leave Daddy cause Rin was a bad girl!" Rin yelled out, holding on tighter and tighter as her words continued. Sesshoumaru saw Kagome's toes start to turn purple and had to detach Rin from Kagome before any damage was done.

Kagome gave him a 'we will talk later' look before smiling at Rin sweetly. "Thank you very much baby." She nuzzled Rin's nose with hers and took her in her arms. "I love you very much and nothing more would please me than to be your mommy but I don't want you to think that you _have _to call me mommy." Rin nodded and laid her head on Kagome's shoulder.

Shippo glared at everyone, not getting anything that was happening. He sat there in his seat the whole time, watching whatever this was unfold and never once had anyone said anything to him. Kagome was _his_ mommy! He had just got her and now Rin was taking her! No! He had just gotten her and he didn't want to lose her after such little time! This was his family! Shippo wanted Kagome to be happy but he didn't want to be abandoned again! Not by Kagome, she cared for him! She wouldn't leave him, would she?

As Shippo's emotions went on a rollercoaster headed for hell, Sesshoumaru watched him very carefully. He saw every single emotion as it passed across the little kitsune pup's face but the two that were most predominate were Anger and Loss.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru pulled her out of the little moment she was having with his daughter. She glanced up at him as he nodded to Shippo. Understanding dawned on her and she exchanged Rin for Shippo on her hip.

"Sesshoumaru, is it alright if we use your backyard for a moment alone?" Kagome asked, not once taking her eye from the pouting boy in her arms who refused her any acknowledgement. Sesshoumaru nodded and walked them to the screen door, holding it open for them before closing it gently.

"Is he ok daddy?" Rin asked as she took his hand.

"We don't know yet. Now, go take a bath and get dressed so when Kagome and Shippo come back we can be prepared to give them a ride home and go on with our day." Sesshoumaru gently ordered and led her back to her room, parting and going into his own room. Today was sure to be full of little talks like this on both sides but what he was really worried about was Inuyasha. Although he was not ashamed of his relationship with Kagome, he would have liked to keep it between them before announcing it to his family.

The last time Sesshoumaru's family had seen Kagome was when Inuyasha and her were still dating.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru quickly stripped and stepped into his bathroom.

Kagome held Shippo tightly, swaying with the wind as she walked further into the backyard's tall garden. "Son, are you going to talk to me or are you going to pout?" Kagome poked at him gently. He huffed, refusing to answer.

"Ok, don't say anything. It gives me a chance to talk. Even though I don't understand fully why you are upset I would like to open with you. I would never hide anything from you. Shippo, as you may have already put together, Sesshoumaru has asked to court me and I said yes. He would like me and you to join him and Rin and be a family.

"Even though I said yes, Shippo I want to know what you think. If you don't like this then I will say no." Taking his chin and making the little boy look into her eyes, Kagome continued. "Shippo, _you_ come first. I love you and if you don't want to be with them then we won't. It's you and me buddy against the world."

Shippo smiled a little, patting her still bruised cheek. "Mama, are you getting married then?"

Kagome almost laughed, "No baby, I'm not but that's what Sesshoumaru wants. He's courting me so that we know how it would be like to be with each other as a married couple. If it doesn't work out then we won't get married but if we do like being together then yes, we will get married. What do you think of that?"

"I want you happy mama but I don't want to lose you. You're my mama, and if you get married, I'll be back in the orphanage and I just got you! Say no mama! Say no now and we'll be ok without them!" Shippo pleaded, clutching on to her mokomoko tightly. Kagome stroked his back, more than a little confused.

"Shippo, just because we get married doesn't mean you lose me. Where did you get such an idea?"

"Coco told me at school. She was crying and said her foster papa went and got married and now she doesn't come to school no more cause she's back at that place! I don't wanna end up like Coco mama, please don't leave me too!" Shippo cried a little, shaking her.

Kagome located a stone bench in the middle of a patch of wild sunflowers and sat down. She grabbed his little paws, making him look at her through his tear blurred, beautiful sea green eyes. Shippo knew she was serious. "Shippo, I love you and I would _never_ let you go back to that place. I would _die_ before you go back there. Never again will you be like Coco. Me getting married to Sesshoumaru just means that you would get a father and sister. Do you understand me?"

Shippo nodded, still not totally convinced. Kagome noticed and softened up. "Shippo, I'll tell you what, during this courting time, I want you to see how life would be with Sesshoumaru as your father and Rin as your little sister, ok? And when and if the time comes that Sesshoumaru does ask me to marry him, I want _you_ to say yes or no. Ok?"

Shippo already knew he what he would say but he nodded. He'd go along with it, for now.

Kagome smiled, nuzzling his nose like Rin's and gave her son a loud kiss on the cheek causing him to laugh.

Kagome stood, going back inside as Sesshoumaru and Rin grabbed their premade lunches. Kagome grinned and then her face fell. She didn't have one for Shippo. Sesshoumaru instantly knew of her distress and smiling, he took out a fork and knife.

Kagome gave him a confused look until he opened the lid of his lunch, and started to cut up the chicken before closing it back and packing both in a familiar yellow lunch box. Kagome set down Shippo, giving one last kiss to his cheek before going into the kitchen and leaning on the tips of her toes and kissing the corner of Sesshoumaru's mouth.

"Thank you," she whispered as Sesshoumaru curved his arm around her waist. He nodded, slipping his fingers into one of the little loops of her jeans before kissing her temple.

"Why don't you freshen up and I'll take you and Shippo home. I know you have things to get done today and I have the usually boring papers to sign." Kagome laughed a little and nodded, leading Shippo first to the guest bathroom. "Kagome you can use my bathroom." Sesshoumaru nodded towards his room.

Kagome blushed looking back at his room before thanking him and closing the door to his room. Once in the bathroom, she almost screamed. Shutting the bathroom door quickly and trying to calm herself down before Sesshoumaru came in, Kagome turned around and looked in the full length mirror.

Her image didn't improve.

Her usual wavy black hair had matted itself on top of her forehead. The boot cut jeans that made her ass and hips look good were winkled and her blue sweater shirt was covered in lent and random fuzzy things. To make everything worse, her bra had twisted sometime in the night and wasn't doing its job, leaving her bare breast out for display. How she didn't feel that, she didn't know but Kagome knew Sesshoumaru had felt.

All gears in her head stopped at that one thought. Why oh why, was she just now figuring this out! Oh Kami, Sesshoumaru had practically gone to second base with her and she didn't even notice! What did he think of her now? Oh goodness, what if Shippo noticed or Rin? Dread shook her nerves as she hurriedly tried to fix her clothes.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru knocked gently at the bathroom door, more than likely feeling her emotions take a drastic turn cause of mokomoko. She momentarily glared at the thing, swatting it for being a bad boy and tattling on her. "Stop hitting Mokomoko and open the door," Sesshoumaru sighed outside the door.

"Uh, one moment," Kagome slightly sang while trying to take off her sweater so she could fix the bra. It wasn't working, the more she pulled the more her bra fought to keep her shirt on. She started to get frustrated and Sesshoumaru knocked again.

"Kagome, what are you doing? Your emotions keep shifting all over the place. Let me in," He knocked again starting to get worried at what was taking her so long.

"I'm fine!" Kagome yelled, yanking the mokomoko off her and shoving it in the sink before once again trying to untangle herself from her strangling clothes.

"Taking mokomoko off won't hide you. I _am_ right outside the door, I can hear everything your doing, just don't know _what_ you're doing." The door knob jiggled a little. "Kagome please just open the door, you know this lock won't hold me back," Sesshoumaru commented, tapping a deadly talon on the knob. Kagome could hear the hissing of metal melting slightly from the other side of the door.

Growling, Kagome pushed her hair back and glared at the door. "Give me two minutes Sesshoumaru. I _swear_ I'm fine, just having a wardrobe malfunction!"

"Sounds more like war," Sesshoumaru mumbled to himself. Sweeping a hand down his face, Sesshoumaru looked at his door where the children were peeking in, wonder what all the commotion was about. He waved them off and listened as they went to the living room and the TV clicked on. "Kagome," Sesshoumaru started, unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling his sleeves up and out the way. "You have until the count of three to open the door or I'm coming in anyway."

"Sesshoumaru I am _not_ Rin! Do not come in here!" Kagome shouted, her voice muffled like she had a mouth full of cotton candy. Kagome yanked as she almost got her sweater over her head, the hooks of her bra tangled into the back of her sweater and the straps twisting causing one cup to flip upside down and the other had slipped under her nipple. Stupid generic bras from the dollar store.

"One…." Sesshoumaru started the countdown and Kagome's hair was still stuck. She cursed.

"Stop swearing. Two…" Kagome almost cursed again just to make him mad. She hurriedly tugged and untangled until her sweater and bra were wrapped around her upper arms. Sighing, she took a deep breath, happy for the fresh air again.

"Three." The door knob fell to the floor and Sesshoumaru pressed the door open, leaning casually against the wall like he hadn't just broken his door to check on her.

Sesshoumaru looked up, about to give the woman a good scolding when he actually saw her. Smooth, lightly tanned back faced him, jeans hugging her hips and ass like a second skin and face turned to him in the most innocently seductive manner he'd ever seen. He glanced in the mirror and saw the problem she'd been struggling with this whole time. Her black and green polka dotted bra had been tangled in her sweater and from the bits of black tresses he could see, so was her hair. But that's not what had him staring, it was the side view of her full breast and just a peek of a dusty nipple.

Swallowing hard, Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, more than once, and tried to refocus on the woman before him. Raising his eyes to meet Kagome's once more, he saw her turquoise eyes harden and glare at him.

"Well, since you've let yourself in, come in Sesshoumaru." Kagome's voice was cold, a sharp edge as she said his name. He came in, closing the door slowly behind him. Not once did Sesshoumaru take his eyes off the skin on Kagome's back. Freckles dotted every other spot and all he wanted to do was play connect the dots with his tongue.

Kagome pressed her top in front of her, protecting her breast from the Daiyoukai's preying eyes. "Take a seat," Kagome motioned to the toilet as she stepped inside the shower, closing the curtain behind her and sat on the tub's edge.

"Quite a first day we've had, and it's not even eleven yet." Kagome laughed slightly, working her bra and sweater from each other. "So are you going to start talking about what Rin said this morning or do I have to get the pliers?"

Sesshomaru nodded, sighing and resting his elbows on his knees. "Kagome, I don't wish to hide things from you in our relationship but my past… relations were one thing I never meant to bring into our lives. I was young and very… active. I see now I was a little careless around Rin but I swear that will never happen again."

"Who's Emily?"

The question wasn't totally unexpected but he had hoped he would get time to think over his answer before she's asked. "When I first realized I loved you, it was the day Inuyasha had brought you home for dinner. You two had been dating for almost a year and six months, if my memory serves me right.

Well, I was completely disappointed in myself for not only falling for deeply for you, my brother's woman, but also for not doing anything. I could have easily shown you the world and taken you away from Inuyasha, but my honor prevented me. I wanted to forget you. It was pretty much set that Inuyasha was going to mate you, so why would I waste my time on someone who could never be with me. "

Kagome listen intently, her fingers slowly stopping their work on the forgotten sweater. He had loved her for so long, and wanted to forget all about her.

Sesshoumaru ran a hand over the shower curtain, tracing Kagome's spine through the plastic material before continuing. "That night, after dinner was done, I went out to the country side. There is a red light district there and a brothel, The Red Dungeon. I met Emily there. She was completely different. Short spiky blondish white hair, sharp model like features. She was also an inuyoukai. She was exactly who I needed to forget about you. I would go there every other day, usually after a day of seeing you or seeing you spend time with Rin, and warm her bed. It wasn't always like that though, sometimes I'd take her out or go walking. After about six months of this, I started bringing her around Rin and my mother, even helping her get her own home. But, things turned south when I started helping Inuyasha hide from you. She knew something was different and after the night you got really sick and I had to take you and Rin to the Urgent Care, Emily knew. She left me and wished me luck on capturing your heart.

"I tried many times to get her back but, she moved out the house I bought her." Sesshoumaru laughed remember the thousands of phone calls he made to her disconnected phone number. "She cancelled her phone service, got a new email, and probably changed her name just to get away from me. Point is though," Sesshoumaru slowly pulled the shower curtain out the way, peeking in as Kagome slipped on her bra. "It's always been you."

Kagome stopped, looking over her shoulder at the Daiyoukai that had practically poured his heart into her hands. He had loved her for so long and she was so blind. Sesshoumaru slid over closer, tipping Kagome's head up slightly and leaning to kiss her collar bone. "I truly do love you Kagome. It's always been you, no one else," he confessed, his lips ghosting up her neck to her lips.

He kissed her lips tenderly; trying to gain back that same feeling they had last night. She pressed her lips back. Smiling, Sesshoumaru took his chance and swatted her behind before standing up and getting out a brush.

"What was that for?" Kagome growled, pushing her sweater shirt back on and taking his brush to tame her curls.

"Cursing, hitting mokomoko, and not letting me in the bathroom when I told you to." Sesshoumaru told her, not bothering to hide his grin.

"I'm starting to think you just like smacking my ass," Kagome commented, throwing her hair into a sloppy pony tail, wrapped mokomoko back around her body, and followed him out the bedroom and down the hall. Stopping half way there, Sesshoumaru turned, pushing her body against the wall and meshing it with his. He wedged his knee between her legs and trailing his tongue along the shell of Kagome's ear, he whispered, "We'll discuss our kinks in due time but right now, I have work and you need to get your sister to the doctor's. Now unless you want to sit next to her with your womb swollen from my seed, I suggest you sway those hips to the door." Sesshoumaru set the curvy onna down.

Shivering, Kagome straightened. She walked in front of Sesshoumaru fast, earning another quick smack to her bum before she was able to collect her scarf and hat. Kagome was barely able to get children without getting another swat to her ass. Soon enough, they were on their way to the city.

_**~!~**_

Sango and Kagome sat together in the doctor's office, waiting for Sango's name to be called. Miroku sat between the two sisters, for once in the last month being preferred for conversation. When Kagome had arrived outside Sango's home, in Sesshoumaru's car, with Sesshoumaru's boa wrapped around her, giving Sesshoumaru a kiss, sango saw red. The heavily pregnant woman went into a fit of rage, waddling around and cursing Kagome's name to the Kamis. But as it were, Sango couldn't fit behind the steering wheel anymore and had no other choice but to rely on Kagome to get her to her eight month checkup.

Miroku had been shocked to say the least, watching Kagome get out of their van with Sesshoumaru's well known mokomoko wrapped securely around her. He was further surprised when his wife, who had vowed to make him pay with his family jewels, came up to him, kissed him, and hugged his waist tightly.

The office was buzzing with patients. Nurses flew from room to room, the main desk's phone wouldn't stop ringing, and the on slaughter of medical packages didn't seem to have an end. Bottom line: they were going to be here for a while.

Kagome petted the mokomoko, getting agitated with all the silence spreading between the three of them. Glancing up at Miroku, she smiled a little. He tried to smile back but as soon as the tips of his lips began to go up, Sango's sharp elbow lodged itself in his spleen.

"So uh, Kagome, what's new with you?" Miroku asked hesitantly.

"She's been sleeping with a liar and destroying her family. The same family who watched her go into a coma for the liar's cheating cowardly bitch ass brother." Sango mumbled none too quietly.

"Ok that's it. Sango, this ends now. If I can forgive Sesshoumaru, Koga, and your _husband,_ surely you can do the same!" Kagome whispered, leaning over Miroku to look her sister in the eye.

Sango leaned over as much as she could, having to shift to be heard as she whispered loudly back, "Miroku I can forgive _with time_," Music to Miroku's ears. "And Koga's only wrong doing in this whole thing was running Inuyasha's ramen shop while Inuyasha used his home in the north so they wouldn't be photographed all around town, embarrassing you. Again, he was forgiven by all of us."

"But, let me guess," Kagome stopped her, mocking her sister's tone of voice, "Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's brother, thereby making him unforgivable!"

"No," Sango groaned, rubbing her stomach. "It's because he loves you so much." Her words took Kagome by surprise. After last night and finding out Sango was right about Sesshoumaru, Kagome really had no idea how much Sango really knew about everyone's personal lives. "Kagome, I don't doubt his love for you. I just don't trust it. He loves you so much that he would lie to you for _three years_, just for your so-called 'happiness'. If he's willing to do that, what else would he be willing to do?"

Sango's question hit a nerve in her that didn't set well in her stomach. Kagome's hand paused slightly in petting mokomoko before continuing much slower. Two seconds later, her cell phone buzzed in her pocket. "Sango, is that a good thing? He loves me so much that he'd be willing to do anything for me?"

"You tell me Kagome. You just experienced a devastating heartbreaking because Sesshoumaru _'loved' _you so much, he was willing to let you live a blissful lie instead of telling you the truth. In my eyes, that is crueler than the truth." Sango ground out, seriously concerned for her sister. She loved her so much and after what happened with Inuyasha, Sango wouldn't allow her sister to be hurt again. She had the power to stop it last time and this time as well, and she'd be damned if she didn't at least try to reason with the younger woman.

A part of her mind whispered sweet things in Sango's ears. Secretly, she was quite found of the noble Daiyoukai and really didn't have a problem with them being together. In fact, she liked the idea that her sister would already start out having a family like they dreamed of as young middle schoolers.

But the nagging cautious cop in her warned her that looks could be deceiving. The hanyou had put up and great front, appearing to be the sensitive bad boy but the little coward's slimy spine had slipped from his skin and the real Inuyasha came to light.

Sucking her tongue back into her mouth, Sango put up a smile for her little sister. "Kagome, I'm happy that you are with Sesshoumaru-sama because I know he will take care of you. All I ask is that you are cautious, please. I do not ever want to leave my bed in the middle of the night, hunt through the city, and pick up the pieces that remained of my dear baby sister ever again. It was too much for me to bear, and mama too."

Kagome nodded, taking Sango's words and filed them for later. "Thank you Sango," Kagome whispered, getting up and hugging her sister tightly.

"So, tell me how this all happened. Why do you have Sesshoumaru's boa thingy." Sango jumped from question to question, wanting to know everything new that had happened in Kagome's life since their disaster family dinner.

"All in good time, I swear I'll tell you everything with Mama when we leave but first," Kagome smiled, taking her brother-in-law and Sango's hands and joining them together. "You two need to talk, and what better time than before you two learn how well your twins are doing?"

Scratching Sango's giant protruding stomach, Kagome walked away and towards the lady's room. Taking out her cell phone, Kagome saw she had a new text.

'_**You're hurting and anxiety is over whelming you. What's wrong.'**_

'_Leave it to Lord Nosy to worry over a fight with my sister.' _Kagome laughed a little, replying quickly that she was ok and that there was nothing to worry about. A minute later, another text came in.

'_**Next time answer me sooner. Do not tease me or you'll get another spanking on that luscious behind of yours. Tell Sango that her live in home nurse, Renée, will be at her home tomorrow, six am sharp, and will stay with as long as she needs her. Cost on me as a Congratulations gift.'**_

Kagome smiled, the man was too sweet for candy. They hadn't been dating twenty four hours yet and he already treated their relationship as if they had been together as long as time. Sighing, she entered the waiting room again, pausing a moment to watch the slightly reunited couple hesitantly lace their fingers together. Kagome sat on Sango's side, whispering about Sesshoumaru's generous gift.

"Kagome, I can't take that!" Sango tried to decline.

"Yes you can and will. Congratulations on your new family Sango." Kagome grinned nodding towards Sango and Miroku's joined hands. Sango sniffed turning to fully face Kagome but not removing her hand.

"He's still in the dog house but…. I don't want to bring these children into a broken home." Sango admitted, her cheeks tinting a rose hue.

"I completely understand," Kagome kissed her sister's cheek just as the doctor called them in to his office.

_**~!~**_

_**(One Week Later…)**_

"BED REST! Can you BELIEVE that ass hole! Just because my feet are a little pink!" Sango shouted as Kagome drove them to the day care.

"Sango you can't even _see_ your feet! Besides, you're the one who wanted the emergency appointment because you kept having constant pain in your legs. I really should take a picture of your feet, they look like giant, purple, over stuffed sausages and the doctor said you were having poor circulation. You've broken three ribs and popped your knee out trying to save a cat from a roof top. Trust me, you can handle bed rest for a month, it won't be that bad I swear!" Kagome laughed as they pulled up the front parking lot of the day care.

"Whatever, I wanted to check to make sure my babies were ok, not me. And for the record, it was a fox not a cat! I still can't believe you won't let that go," Sango mumbled angrily, wiggling herself out of the passenger seat. Kagome came around to help her down and lock the doors.

"You climbed a tree and jumped on a neighbor's roof to save a fox that committed suicide anyway! I mean you got to admit it was kind of funny. You fell and got so badly hurt and then BAM! The dumb fox went and ran into a parked car. And when that didn't work, he ran into open traffic and got ran over by an eighteen wheeler!" Kagome couldn't stop laughing as she remembered holding her crying older sister.

"I swear, I risked my life for that damn fox and it just goes and kills itself! Really? Big slam to the face, that's what that was!" Sango grumbled, waddling all the way into the day care and plopping down on the first cushioned chair she could find.

Kagome followed after her sister, making sure to prop her feet up before she got to work. Sango began to chat away, not really to anyone, but Kagome still idly listened to bits of pieces as she went through the mail. Bills, bills, and… a court summons?

With her name on it.

"What the world," Kagome's heart fluttered as she tore open the envelope and tried to make out what this was about. If it was about her alone, wouldn't they have sent this to her dorm? Why work? What if something happened to one of the kids?

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked, finally noticing that her sister had stopped moving.

"I'm being sued for thirty-five million yen for assault with a blunt instrument and property damage!" Kagome yelled, outrage disguising her terror.

"By who!" Sango demanded, flipping out her cell phone and beginning to dial the numbers of all her old police buddies.

"Kikyo!"

_**~!~**_

Kikyo sat quietly, sipping away at the chicken soup in front of her as Inuyasha retold her story to his parents. It was taking all she could to sit there looking hurt instead of laughing at his mother's face.

"Kagome went crazy! She's being a revenge filled bitch, and is even trying to get back at me by teaming with Sesshoumaru! I never knew Kagome could be so hateful and manipulative." Inuyasha's voice cracked a little as he rubbed soothing circles on his mate's back. Running a thumb over her blackened eye, his anger started to boil over again. Kagome had changed so much! Had his cheating on her really caused her to go into such a deranged state of mind? He knew he was sexy, intelligent, and the love of her life but she would seriously need to get over it. He loved Kikyo and no matter what she did, Inuyasha wouldn't be taking Kagome back.

Toga watched his son carefully, wondering where he had gone wrong. The pup's cocky arrogance was beginning to annoy the old general. Looking to his right at his wife, he was even more annoyed that Izayoi seemed to believe this cock and bull story. Although the Lord's nose could not detect any deceit as his son told the tragically fabricated tale, the woman beside him couldn't hide the accomplishment and deception seeping off her that musk that very air around him. She was the source.

For whatever reason this woman felt it necessary to lie was none of his business. Inuyasha wanted her, now he had her and the boy didn't know what he was in for. Besides anything Kagome related, the woman seemed sweet and caring. Kagome was his daughter, no matter if she and Inuyasha were together or not and he wouldn't allow this woman to hurt her.

"Tell me Kikyo," Toga began, bringing her to talk for the first time since they had come into his home. "What exactly brought on this violent act from Kagome? Did you say something or were you just trying to be a sweet girl?" Toga asked, watching her shift away from the soup his wife put out for her.

"Uh well, it was very random sir." Kikyo began, and Toga could already tell she was trying to think of a lie to fit the story Inuyasha had told. Rule number one to liars and lies: they're all based on some truth, no matter how twisted.

"I was walking from lunch to class. I saw Kagome; she was headed right for me. She started yelling at me about how I was a slut for being with Inuyasha and that she had something better. Kagome claimed to be Sesshoumaru's pet and Inuyasha would want her back if he saw her with him. I didn't believe that she could manipulate the Daiyoukai in such a manner but when he showed up to come and get her and acted the way she did, I'm afraid she might have done something to him." Kikyo tried to be as convincing as possible but Toga didn't buy any of it. He knew _exactly_ what was going on, and he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips

"Inuyasha, your mother and I have things to attend to tomorrow. I don't mean to be rude, but it is time for you to go. Show yourself out and lock up. My Love, will you please accompany me to my office. I wish to speak with you in private." Toga stood, grabbing his mate and placing her on his lap.

"Dad, please wait! I'm trying to ask for help about this situation and all you can think about is jumping mom's bones! What are we going to do about Kagome's determination to hurt Kikyo and her hold on Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha yelled at his father. He really didn't know what to do or who to trust. His father was the one he expected to rectify the situation with ease as he always did, but he wasn't.

"Son, you'll have to fix your own problems but as for Sesshoumaru and Kagome, I know what to do. Absolutely nothing." Toga stood, taking his wife with him and watched as Inuyasha open his mouth to protest. "No, stay silent and show yourself the door. Leave before I force you, son."

Toga sat in his office leather chair, watching through the window as his son and mate left reluctantly. "What is it my dear?" Izayoi asked, watching her husband carefully.

"For one, Kikyo was lying. I don't know what happened at that University but an early morning call to the headmaster's office tomorrow should clear that up. Secondly, I've known of Sesshoumaru's…. _'infatuation'_ with our little Kagome since it began. If he was acting the way those two claim, then he is ready to make his move to make her his." Toga explained to his wife.

"About damn time," Izayoi mumbled, receiving a very confused look from her mate. "Hon, I know you think you are all knowing while I know nothing, but you forget that I _am_ a mother. It's basic instinct for me to be observant of our boys, even if one didn't come from my womb. I knew of Sesshoumaru's love for Kagome when they would visit and Sesshoumaru would twitch or flinch whenever Inuyasha touched Kagome." Not even Toga noticed that. She really was good.

"You knew there was a reason I loved you besides that nice round ass," Toga growled, giving said ass a light tap. Izayoi giggled, pushing at her horn dog of a husband as he tried to lay her down on the desk. Nipping at her neck, Toga grinned evilly, planning to rock Izayoi's socks tonight.

"Oh no you don't mister!" She shouted, pushing the retired general from between her legs. "Not after last time! You're on punishment! I meant it when I said no sex for the next two weeks!"

"But baby –"

"No! Toga the neighbors heard us!"

"Heard _you_."

"They heard." Izayoi said, giving him a pointed look and getting up. Leaving the office, she entered the master bedroom and headed straight to the adjoined bathroom with Toga on her heels.

"You act like you didn't love every minute of me between these thighs," Toga grinned with male pride as he slapped her bum again. She waved him away, washing her face and stripping down to change into her polka dot pajamas. "I don't know why you'd put those on. They're your favorite and in about five minutes, they'll be a ripped pile of silk. I'd hate to be yelled at for your mistake."

"Toga, we are not having sex tonight or any night, midday, or early morning in the near future. Last time was embarrassing enough!" Izayoi pushed past the youkai Lord and back to their bedroom, getting into bed and flipping the TV on.

"Izayoi you act like the police came to the door and –"

"Toga, the police _did _come! They tried to arrest you after _several _neighbors called saying, and I quote, _'screams of death and a barrage of noise_'! Now, get undressed and go to bed! You will not be getting anything!" Izayoi huffed, putting the timer on the TV and turning her back on her husband's staining erection.

Whimpering slightly, Toga cursed his love making skills. He prayed that out of all the traits he could have passed to his eldest, it would be his sexual prowess. At least then, by the time he finally got the pup alone, he'd be in the same boat with Kagome as Toga saw himself now with Izayoi.

Stripping nude and getting into bed with his slumbering wife, Toga spooned her to his chest. If his children were as lucky as him, they would both find the happiness of a woman's love like he did with both their mothers.

* * *

_**That's it people! I know it was quite an odd chapter with the long opening scene at Sesshoumaru's home and then the sudden time skip. I meant to even it out but as I kept writing, I just went with the flow. I swear next time will be more balanced! Also, I tried to start a fun little forum game last chapter but it seems my readers would rather read than play a game so the thread has been deleted. I love you all and please leave a review! I love seeing how many people are adding me and the story to their alerts and favorites but I would also like to know what I can do better or what I'm doing well!**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**-Yuuki!**_


	8. First Ring of Hell

_**Hello again my readers! Here is another chapter and I hope you guys like it. Special Thanks goes to the wonderful helpers, the amazing and orgasmic Solie, Arianna, and Chris! Chris you are such a distraction! Everyone blame Chris and his movie nights for the late chapter!**_

_**Sorry readers, this chapter is about two thousand words short of my usual quota but I promise it's worth it! And if it's not, then you can take away my chocolate cake and waffle fries! (Please don't do that)**_

_**A Review a Day Makes Keeps My Sanity at Bay (it's a good thing).**_

_**~Yuuki**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or his malty crew but I do own this plot and any characters I decide to make up. **_

_**P.S. - *!~!~!* = flashback ~!~ = time or scene change 'blah'=thought "blah"=talking**_

_**Betrayal's Greatest Romance**_

_**~ Third Year of Tama Art University ~**_

_**End Fall Semester**_

_**Chapter Eight:**_

_**First Ring of Hell**_

"Ms. Kagome Higurashi, would you please take the stand?" The Judge Hellene asked calmly, her aged face held with tight control to show no emotions. Kagome looked at the man beside her, unsure what to really do. Lee Kichida was a well known lawyer, one of the best. Out of his short career, the twenty nine year old had only lost four cases but won over sixty. That may not seem like a lot to the common man, but compared to other's case load, which would average out at two cases a year, young Mr. Kichida was doing quite well. It did help that one of his very first cases was Sesshoumaru's very own divorce, which he won without costing Sesshoumaru anything more than his lawyer fees.

"You will be fine, just be honest." Mr. Kichida whispered to Kagome. He saw how she started to shake slightly as she stood and it would do them no good if she were stuttering on the stand. That alone would make the judge think twice about any decision she decided to give them.

Kagome nodded and looked back at Sesshoumaru and the kids sitting in the back corner before taking her seat on the stand. After taking oath, the prosecution attorney approached her slowly, his eyes trained on the sheet in his hands.

Running a clawed hand through his already slicked back brown hair, the attorney slid the paper in front of her, "Ms. Higurashi, this report states that only a week or so from today, you were in a vicious fight with another woman at your university campus. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir," Kagome whispered more to herself than him.

"I'm sorry Miss, but no one heard you. Please speak up and into the microphone." The attorney sweetly stated, a devious smile plastered on his lips.

Kagome cleared her throat and leaned forward and spoke again, her voice stronger, "Yes sir, it is true I was involved in an altercation with another young lady that goes to my university last week."

"I see," the attorney said, rubbing his chin as if he was really thinking of something to say. He didn't miss how Kagome had changed his carefully picked words to fit more to what the report said. "And as a result to this… _altercation_, as you say, you received a 25000 yen fine as well as two court dates. One of which was for assault and the other for damages done to one of the staff's motor vehicle. Is that also correct?"

Before Kagome answered, Mr. Kichida spoke up. "Objection, the charges for property damages have been stricken from my client's record and the said staff member is no longer wishing to pursue legal compensation for these damages."

The judge thought for a moment before nodding, "Objection sustained. Mr. Pechora, please restate your question to fit the current situation of the defendant."

Mr. Pechora nodded before turning back to Kagome. "Ma'am, were you or were you not in an _altercation_ last week that resulted in a lawsuit against you for assault and battery?"

Kagome voided all emotions from her expression before answering. "Yes, it is true."

"And do you honestly think that this court will look at this kind of behavior and give you full custody of a child. And said child is a _youkai?_ Your honor, this _child_," Mr. Pechora sneered, flashing Kagome his fangs, "is unfit to take care of herself let alone another child. She wouldn't know how to care for one of her own race let alone another's."

"Your honor," Mr. Kichida stood again, "What my colleague fails to remember is that my client takes care of human, hanyou, **and **_youkai_ children on a daily basis. She is head manager of the _Lil' Steps Clubhouse _daycare, which means she is second to none but the owner. My client is more than equip and prepared to take care of a child on her own."

"She is nothing more than a _child_!" Mr. Pechora challenged, pointing to Kagome. "She is still in college, only half way through at that. She has nothing set up for this kind of responsibility and if we allow her to take on too much at this time, it could only result in harming the child's development."

Kagome sat quietly, listening to the two lawyers bicker back and forth. She understood what Mr. Pechora was trying to say, even though it was said with more bite than necessary, but even then he was actually trying to help her and Shippo. If she failed in any way, Shippo could be hurt. But what Mr. Pechora failed to realize is that Sesshoumaru was with her to help. And he wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

Sesshoumaru must have been thinking along the same lines because he stood then and began to approach the small wooden gate that separated the audience and the actual court. Kagome clutched the mokomoko closer to her chest as he ignored the Judge Hellene banging her gavel at him. His black slacks didn't make a sound as he got closer and closer. Kagome almost smiled at how good he looked in his button down blue striped shirt that she had picked out for him, the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and the top two buttons undone to revealing the collar of his white under shirt.

"Sir, returned to your seat or be held in contempt of this court!" She yelled, standing from her seat. Her glasses fell to the tip of her nose and with cheeks flushed red; the judge was just about to call the bailiff.

"Your honor," Sesshoumaru spoke gentle, placing his right hand over his heart and bowing tilting his head down. "I am Sesshoumaru Tashio, General of these lands and I wish to speak on behalf of my mate to be." He didn't move, nor did anyone else.

"Well," Judge Hellene cleared her throat, sitting back down. "General Sesshoumaru, you are a renowned General and Lord of these provinces as is your father. You of all people realized that for someone in your position, lying in court, under oath, would cost you your title and benefits. You are aware of this right General?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, keeping his annoyance from showing. This elderly ningen dared to call him General Tashio. Only the men that served under him were allowed to identify him with such a formal title.

"Then sir," The elderly woman nodded to wear Kagome sat. "Please take the oath and present us proof of your statement."

After taking the oath, Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of the court and held his hands out for Kagome to come to him. Flushing slightly at his boldness, Kagome stood, dusting off the invisible lint that coated her tan pants suit. She made sure her red blouse wasn't too low before fully standing up. Kagome smiled as Sesshoumaru extended his arm out for her as she rounded the side of the old wood banister, the mokomoko snugly draped over her elbow creases. Her small heels clacked and echoed throughout the court room as she took Sesshoumaru's hand.

He held her hand in his, making her turn like a ballerina before taking her in his arms. Extending Kagome's left arm out and pulling down her tan jacket sleeve, Sesshoumaru smiled as his bead and fang bracelet revealed itself. "Your honor, as you can see, Kagome not only wears my family's signature white mokomoko but also has my mating band around her wrist. I intend to make her my mate as I said before."

"I see. Well General – "

"_Lord,"_ Sesshoumaru corrected her, having enough of the slip up.

"Excuse me Sir?" Judge Hellene asked, slightly offended.

"Ma'am by military law, you are deemed a civilian. Only those of military rank or high position of authority may address me as _General_ Tashio. And only those _I allow _may address me with my first name. That being said, you must formally address me as _Lord Tashio_. Not General Tashio and certainly never General _Sesshoumaru_, otherwise it would be seen as a military crime against your lord."

Mr. Pechora and Mr. Kichida both almost laughed at the judge's blanched expression. They leaned against the side lines together, watching with small smiles as Sesshoumaru took over their jobs. It's not that they didn't care, it was just that they were both too lazy to give a damn. They were getting paid either way, why not let the older youkai do all the work?

Popping a stick of gum into his mouth, Mr. Pechora chewed silently for a few moments before offering a piece to Mr. Kichida. "Thanks. How is Aunty Sana doing?"

"Alright, still collecting vacuum cleaners." Mr. Kichida answered Mr. Pechora's whispered question.

"And Aunty Tara, how is she? Are you still having her birthday party this weekend?" Mr. Pechora nodded in response.

"Yea, by the way Lee, what did you get her?"

"I got a gift card to the tea house and some money. What about you, Toro?" Mr. Toro Pechora snorted quietly.

"I'm giving her the party, she better be happy with that." Both men began to snicker none too quietly and Judge Hellene banged her gavel, pointing her ring clad hand at them.

"If you two are done gossiping, we have a case to decide on! I would like to get to lunch before my next case!" She yelled, glaring at them until they approached the bench beside Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"Ms. Higurashi, on usual cases that mirror yours, with you being so young and unwed, I would not hesitate to take the child back and give the foster parent one year's time to get their act together. But, seeing as you're impending mating, your line of work, and your demeanor throughout this whole process, I am going to take a leap of faith and grant you full custody of one, Shippo Anichi. "

A huge grin spread across Kagome's lips as she clutched Sesshoumaru's arm tightly. She was ready to celebrate when the Judge banged her gavel and pointed it at Kagome. "_But_, in taking this leap of faith, I will be watching most carefully over this next year! Monthly visits to your home, and surprise visits will be made. A bi-weekly check of both your work establishments shall be made without your acknowledgement, and before you begin to question my motives, know that if you deny this court what it is setting out to do, it will reflect that there is something to hide. _Is_ there something to hide Ms. Higurashi, _Lord_ Tashio?"

Taking an exaggerated breath, Sesshoumaru nodded. He could understand checking in on Kagome and himself every once in a while but to come into his work and hers was uncalled for. He had men to train and she had children to care for. _'We couldn't move on in our courting with someone standing on the side lines taking notes on every move we made,' _Sesshoumaru thought, his irritation picking up.

"Your honor, my _clients_ ask that you at least remove the bi-weekly visits from their places of work. As you well know, both of them have very important jobs and to be interrupted during the day or evening for this would surely uncalled for problems." Mr. Kichida explained, stepping up for them both.

"Motion denied."

"Then surely, your honor," Mr. Pechora spoke up, not bothering to hide he was chewing gum by blowing a rather big bubble. "Surely, we can limit down the visits to their place of work in exchange for something more suitable."

"This is not a hotel gentlemen! We are not here to ensure they are comfortable! Now, that being said, Mr. Pechora you do seem to have a point. I'll play your game, so instead of bi-weekly visits there will be three surprise visits to both places of employment over the course of the next year. That is my final decision!" Banging the gavel, Judge Hellene ended the hearing and sent Kagome and Sesshoumaru to the clerk to sign and fill out all the paper work.

Unable to keep the smile from her face any longer, Kagome kicked off her shoes and ran to the back of the court room. Sesshoumaru's lips twitched a little as he saw her intended sprint towards _their_ pups. Shippo was the first to meet her outstretch arms but Rin's tackle was the one to knock them all over. They had a small Kodak moment on the hard wood floor, all of them smiling at their small victory. Sesshomaru picked up Kagome's discarded shoes and slowly made his way over to help his Kagome off the floor.

"You're mine now buddy," He heard her whisper into Shippo's ear before taking Sesshoumaru hand to get up. Shippo grinned and held on to her hand tightly as Rin took her place beside Sesshoumaru. He took his ladies' hands and guided his family out the court room.

Fifteen minutes, two pieces of candy and a load of paper work later, the makeshift family were all buckled in and headed down the road. The dark cloudily sky held impending rain but that did nothing to deter the happy atmosphere in the spacious car. Sesshoumaru was the first to break the silence.

"How does it feel to be a mother," He asked, smiling slightly.

"Like a bubble oh joy in my chest that I want to keep there till I die." Kagome answered, not looking up from the custody papers in her hands. She couldn't believe it, she was a _mother_. The smile on her face made her cheeks hurt. Her toes curled themselves tightly and tapped on the carpeted car floor. Looking back at Shippo in the back seat playing rock, paper, scissors with Rin, Kagome smiled more. Shippo noticed her gaze and smiled back brightly, waving. Tears almost came to her eyes and Kagome buried her face in mokomoko's soft fur.

She had a _son_, a beautiful kitsune son who loved her as much as she loved him. She was being courted by a handsome, loving youkai man who had an equally beautiful daughter who she also loved. _'And I was seriously depressed over losing Inuyasha, when I had all this waiting for me…'_ Kagome thought with a huge grin.

Sesshoumaru watched her from the corner of his eye. She was happy, truly happy. Not that fake bliss that she experienced while with his brother, she was going through all that she wanted and taking any consequences with her head held high.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak but Kagome's phone ringing interrupted. Answering hesitantly, Kagome raised the old cell phone to her ear. Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on the road, not giving any hint that he could hear the other person on the phone.

"_Kagome, its Ayame. Look I know it's your day off but I really need you to come in. There are more kids here than expected and Jinenji's mother is sick. He's with her in the hospital." _Ayame explained over the loud noise in the day care.

"Ok, is his mother ok?" Kagome asked, seriously concerned. She knew the hanyou's mother very well. In fact, it was she and her husband that opened _Lil' Steps Clubhouse _in the first place. Jinenji had gotten Kagome the job but she proved herself worthy and capable very quickly. After Jinenji's father died, his mother quickly realized she was getting old and it was too much to keep running the day care. Even though she loved her son, she handed most of the responsibility to Kagome, with Jinenji acting as her right hand and making sure the old fashioned place stayed the same without major changes.

"He said he came to check on her this morning and she was having trouble breathing. I don't know any more than that, but you can give him a call. I got two volunteers here to help me but they don't know how to keep everything running in order like you two do. I really need you here!" Ayame begged, her pout coming through the phone.

"She'll be there in four minutes," Sesshoumaru answered for Kagome as he shifted gears and pressed his foot harder on the gas. The car started zipping past cars so fast, Kagome felt her chest being compressed slightly as she held onto the door.

"Ok I heard him. See you then" Ayame quickly hung up the phone. Kagome practically threw the phone back into her small backpack like purse and held on to the door and middle consol. Sesshoumaru smiled at her fright and shifted gears again before laying his hand above her's on the middle consol ever so casually.

"Faster daddy," Rin giggled from the back seat, watching things zoom by the window. Shippo nodded along with her, bouncing in his seat and mocked Sesshoumaru's steering movements.

'_I have crazy kids! When they learn to drive, I'll be bailing them out of jail every other day because they like to speed! Good Kami please help me!'_ Kagome thought, her heart hammering against her rib cage.

Suddenly she was jerked against her seat belt and the car skidded against the pavement before halting to an abrupt stop. It took Kagome a minute to realize they had arrived in the parking lot of the day care. Rin and Shippo cheered and laughed from the back seat, begging to Sesshoumaru to do it again as Kagome turned her head slowly to glare at the silver haired youkai lord.

"You're going to pay for that," Kagome threatened as she pushed the door open and swiftly departed the car. She stood a little too quickly because he knees began to buckle underneath her but thankfully Sesshoumaru was already there to hold her up. She could have smacked his arms away, he was the cause of her disoriented state, but at least he was helping her.

She felt his chest rumble with laughter against her back as she pushed herself up and away from him. Smacking him against the chest like she wanted to, she stomped up to the glass door, and waited for Shippo and Rin to join her.

Sesshoumaru simply leaned against his sleek sports car and watched her, an elegant eye brow raised to match the corner of his lip. Rin came skipping up to her father, unaffected by his driving, to hug him tightly before turning to join Kagome.

Shippo left the car last, hesitantly glancing up at Sesshoumaru. He sure wasn't going to _hug_ the older youkai. That was for girls and _babies!_ Last time he checked, he wasn't either one of those. Scrunching his face a little was his failed attempt to look older as the kitsune held out his tiny paw hand out for Sesshoumaru. The tall youkai looked down at the little youkai besides him and almost was proud of him. He was trying to be a man already. Taking the boy's hand, Sesshoumaru bent over and whispered in his ear. A moment later, he gave Shippo's hand one firm shake before letting go.

Shippo ran to his mother's side as soon as his paw had been released and opened the heavy door. "Ladies always go first, _mother."_ Shippo grinned, winking over at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru nodded and pushed himself off the hood of his car to get back in.

Kagome almost squealed in delight when Shippo called her 'mother' for the first official time. She knelt down and kissed his little chubby cheek before taking Rin's hand and walking in. They didn't get five steps in before they heard Sesshoumaru's tires shriek across the pavement outside. Kagome would have to talk to him about his speeding problem when he came back.

Right as the door closed behind the three, rain began to pound against the roof. Ayame came bounding around the corner as Shippo and Rin ran back to the play room. "Oh thank Kami you're here Kagome!" Ayame yelled as she took the raven haired girl into her arms and twirled her around.

"I love you Ayame, but this suit is one of two that still actually fit so if you could let me change out of it before you started man-handling me, I would love you for the rest of my life!" Kagome laughed and held on to her friend tightly. Ayame complied with her request and set Kagome back on her own two feet.

The two women headed back towards Kagome's office and stayed in there while Kagome changed into her extra outfit she kept in there for emergencies. The long sleeve green and white shirt fit snugger than she last remembered but the paint splattered overalls still fit her curved body quite nicely. Ayame chattered the whole time, updating her on which kids had come in, which had come in sick, the ones who were misbehaving and lastly how one of the regular "bad boys" had chosen to bite his tongue hard enough to spit blood out on three other little human girls.

"I swear that little boy is going to drive me to crazy!" Ayame yelled, pulling at her hair.

"Well, had I been here, Todd's little bottom would be red and swollen to match the blood he spit out. Did you call his parents, as well as the girls'?" Kagome asked. Ayame nodded. Kagome sighed and pinned her hair up. Grabbing the mokomoko and wrapping it around her, she opened the office doors.

"One of the parents already showed up and took her little girl home but the others should be here very soon." Ayame followed her out of the office and into the main entrance just as a two sets of parents walked in from the rain.

"Excuse me ma'am, we were called because there was a problem with our daughter?" The oldest man asked Kagome rather angrily, the other couple nodded in agreement.

"Good luck," Ayame whispered as she took off and left Kagome there with the parents. Kagome smiled and went up to shake hands and lead the concerned parents to the conference room. It was always difficult dealing with upset parents and, in a weird way, she was happy she could relate to them.

_**~!~**_

Two hours of trying to calm down angry and irrational parents had drained Kagome of any kind of patience she had built up. Although she understood that they were simply looking out for the well-being of their children, they needed to understand that she was on their side. But then again, it didn't help that Todd's parents had yet to show up.

"Don't give me that look ma'am! How do you expect us to go on with our daily doings without knowing, for sure, that our kids will remain unharmed in your so called day care!" The mother of the youngest girls, Kala, yelled out.

"Ma'am, nothing of this magnitude has _ever_ happened on my watch. You children's safety is my top priority. My own kids stay here and if for one moment I thought this place was unsafe, I wouldn't allow them to leave my side, much less put your children in harm's way. Now, the child that caused all the situation is having his membership here terminated and his parents are being notified as soon as you leave that he will no longer be able to spend his afternoons here." Kagome clarified with the upset parents once more before anything else could be said.

"And furthermore, I myself will be paying for any damage to their clothing. If it needs to be cleaned or replaced, call me immediately and I will make sure that everything is taken care of. Here at _Lil' Steps Clubhouse, _your child comes first. We value and enjoy your child coming to spend time with us while you do what you need to do to provide for them. I hope you don't let this incident changes your opinion on us. We still look forward to seeing your girls come back tomorrow." Kagome smiled after her small speech and stood, leading the parents to the play room to retrieve their girls.

The families left without saying much, but Kagome knew she probably wouldn't be seeing one of the girls again. Sighing, she took a seat behind the main desk and started to roll her chair closer when she felt something grab her foot. Startled, Kagome rolled back quickly and bent down to see Rin lying under the desk. Rin smiled at her, not saying a word as she kept coloring whatever she was drawing.

Grinning at the little girl, she kept quiet and wheeled her chair in a little to make sure she didn't disturb her but could still work. They both worked silently on their 'paperwork' until the door bell chimed a new arrival.

Expecting Todd's parent's, Kagome looked up and opened her mouth to give the tardy parents a good scolding. That's not who had come in. Instead of the refined, upper class couple, a lone woman stood before her. The woman's bright red eyes bore into Kagome's soul as she stood there. Her dark black hair hung to her lower back, the top pinned up in messy pony tail, with long bangs that clung to her face around her eyes. Her beautiful sharp facial features could cut a razor. The woman wore what looked like an expensive purple button down blouse and manila slacks. She was soaking wet from the rain, almost as if she had walked all the way there from wherever she came from.

"Excuse me ma'am," Kagome started hesitantly. "May I help you?"

Rin still sat quietly under the desk. She took a deep breath, unable to get find the color she was looking for and instantly caught the scent of the woman who just entered. No, she had never _met_ this scent but she knew it very well. Fear shook her body as she peeked under the tiny space between the desk and floor at the woman's shoes. Rin took another deep breath to confirm the scent and shook as she was proven right.

"Silence you filthy _human_," The woman sneered, venom dripping from her mouth as she fixed Kagome with a cold glare. The woman's body tensed up and so did Kagome's. Discreetly pressing the small red button under her desk that notified the play room that there was danger and that everyone was to go to the safe room behind the playground and call 911, Kagome made sure to keep her eyes on the visitor.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome let her miko energy flow freely through her veins. The familiar power pumped quickly throughout her body and without moments, she was ready to defend herself and her Rin. Kagome stepped from behind the desk, innocently dropping the mokomoko down beside Rin, and stood within a few feet from the deranged woman.

Suddenly, a barrier erected itself around Rin and she knew it was Kagome setting out to protect her. Clutching her father's mokomoko, her took the small silver cell phone from her shirt pocket and dialed the only number in the phonebook and set it on the floor so the receiver could hear all that was going on.

Half a ring later, the call was answered.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Kagome asked, her eyed trained on every breath the woman before her took. She moved to pass Kagome but Kagome quickly blocked her.

"I'm here for my daughter! Now move!" The woman shouted. For a moment, Kagome thought she might have been a mom to one of the girls from earlier but she remembered that Ayame said the parents had come early to take the girl home.

"Who is your daughter?" Kagome cautiously stepped towards the woman, trying to see if she could calm her down. The move was not welcomed and the woman struck out her deadly claws to snatch across Kagome's chest.

"Her name is Rin, you little whore! I know you're sleeping with my husband but I won't let you take my daughter too! Now move," The woman yelled again, pouncing on to Kagome to tear her apart.

A howl echoed through the darkened skies and throughout the room just before the phone went dead.

_**~!~**_

Sesshoumaru sat in his office, the blinds slightly closed to make the already dark room dimmer. Despite the rain, the day had started out just as planned. He couldn't keep the grin from his lips as he remembered picking up Kagome and Shippo early this morning, her worriment wafting off of her like a flood. She had been so worried about the hearing that she couldn't control her body's tremors.

Taking her small feet into his lap and rubbing them while he drove calmed her down enough to stop shaking, even though every few seconds she would comment about his need for both hands to be on the wheel. He ignored her of course but it still pleased him that she worried for his safety, even in such a small way.

Staring out the window at the new recruits on their daily run in the rain brought up some oddly found memories of his father training him. Even though he was his son, his father did not go easy on him, not by a hair. If anything, he worked him harder, punished him with more severity than the others and above all, made sure that every aspect of his work was nothing below absolutely perfect. If he shot a target and it wasn't dead centered, he would spend the next hours, or sometimes _days_, until it was. Then once he got it deadly accurate, his father would keep him out making sure he could repeat every time without mistakes.

It was hard work, but it made him the man he was today. Everything he did, Sesshoumaru made sure to do it once and do it right, otherwise what was the point in doing it at all. Sesshoumaru actually thought it funny that the old dog he called father had handed down his lands to him. He was so honored when he first heard the news. It was always expected that he take over after his father became too old but what he didn't expect was for it to be a political front.

Yes, Sesshoumaru's title as Lord of the Western Provinces was all a political trick. All he really did was sign the necessary paperwork, go on monthly patrols to make sure "his" land was secured, and attend any social event he was suppose to with a piece of eye candy draped over his arm. In the dark though, his father ran everything. Not once did the old man actually retire like he said he would. He went on vacations, yes, but the old general just worked from home now instead of coming into the office every day.

Thinking of the old dog got him thinking of the mutt. '_Inuyasha,'_ Sesshoumaru thought bitterly. The little runt and his mother had stolen away everything from him. His mother and father were perfectly happy until Inuyasha's mother had come to work for them as his home school teacher. It was a troubling time for the family, true enough, and everyone was quite vulnerable. Sesshoumaru's mother had just given birth to twin girls, Kaila and Lilia, but the Kami's saw it fit to take them before their first birthday. The deaths were sudden and heartbreaking for the small family of three. His mother sought refuge in him while his father sought it between the thighs of Ms. Izayoi Mashita. Grant it, the couple's marriage had been arranged but still Sesshoumaru's mother did in fact love his father greatly. And to Izayoi's defense, she had not known who Sesshoumaru's father was until she was requested to have a meeting about Sesshoumaru's grades; seven and a half months after the affair had started.

Their small family fell apart. His mother refused to look at his father and left to live in their town home in the city. When Toga discovered Izayoi's pregnancy, he married her. It was only after Inuyasha was born did their love really blossom and Toga finally mated her. But during the whole ordeal, Sesshomaru was left in his room to watch it all pass by him like falling autumn leaves.

Toga, realizing his mistake too late, tried to reconnect with the son he forgot about. It never worked. If anything, all his attempts of father-son bounding only fueled the trains carrying them further apart. That didn't really bother Sesshoumaru. True he wanted his father's attention back but they were never truly close to begin with.

What had him freeze his heart in a steel cage was his mother's negligence. After the affair had been caught by the news and their personal and private business spread across the country in a storm of lies and hateful rumors, Saura Tashio cut herself off from the family who she said turned their backs on them. For years, Sesshoumaru would visit his mother and spend time with her in the western plains, away from prying eyes. It was through those secret visits and vacations that their relationship rebuilt.

His father knew all along about these trips but said nothing. He covertly encouraged it. The retired general had never meant for the affair to turn his family to shambles and regretted it every day. Toga was extremely happy with Izayoi and wouldn't give her or their son up for the world, but that didn't mean he didn't still hold love for his first mate. They hadn't seen each other, much less spoken to one another, since she walked out of his life. He truly missed her and their happiness but he was grateful he had his beautiful Izayoi to fill the missing gap.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru looked at a picture; his favorite picture. It was placed in a small silver frame in front of a picture of his hand holding Rin's two days after she was born. It stayed the at the corner of his desk and not once had it been moved since he placed it there. He even had black and white, sepia, and color splash copies made to go around his and his father's home. Whenever things got too rough or he just wanted to stop thinking, he stared at this picture and was reminded everything would be ok, one way or another.

It was the picture Izayoi had taken of his first time holding Rin in his arms. He never thought the human his father married would ever be worth anything but after this picture, his mind was changed. He remembered that day and everything that happened after and before that precious moment was stilled on film forever.

Sesshoumaru stared at himself behind the glass, his eyes wide and childlike with surprise and shock. He remembered himself thinking _'I have a beautiful baby girl…'_ He had been so scared to hold her, like she was the thinnest blown glass figure. As soon as the nurse had secured _his_ baby girl in his arms, she started to whimper. Holding her up to his face and nuzzling her gently, Rin began to calm down. He thought of her name then. _Rin, _his mother's middle name, that's what he would name the little goddess falling asleep in his arms. It was the happiest moment of his long life and Sesshoumaru felt the tears coming to his eyes. It was then that Izayoi snuck up behind him and snapped the picture he would come to love just as much as he did his daughter right as he looked up at her. His first instinct was to disarm her, punish her for trying to do anything to _his_ pup without his permission. But she quickly showed him the picture and seeing himself frozen in time in a moment he would never forget, he couldn't help but stand and hug his step mother.

Sesshoumaru whispered a quick _"_thank you" before releasing his father's wife. He asked her to make as many copies, in all different styles and sizes, so that he could keep it always in his daily doings. She complied and within a week he had over twenty five different sets of that picture.

Sesshoumaru frowned as he thought of the first time Rin opened her doe-like eyes for the first time. It was supposed to be a happy moment but it gave him nightmares, even to this day.

Izayoi had been coming three times a week to help him get use to the schedule of a child since he refused to be one of those parents who had a nanny raise their child. The only one to raise his Rin would be him and his mate. Rin was fast asleep on Sesshoumaru's bed while Sesshoumaru sat a few feet away, working on paperwork that had built up since his time away from work to spend with Rin. Izayoi took over the kitchen pre-making bottles setting up Rin's multiple diaper bags so Sesshoumaru could have everything ready for whatever need he needed to take Rin.

It was just a regular day.

And like any other regular day, after two and half hours of nap time, Rin began to whimper from her slumber. Getting up, Sesshoumaru made his way to his pup. A huge grin broke across his features as he neared the bed and saw Rin trying to open her eyes for the first time. Rushing to his pup's side, he scooped her in his arms and watched in an utter trance as her eyes slowly blinked away the sleep and grease like liquid that kept her sure-to-be beautiful orbs shut from the harmful light until she was ready to see the world that Sesshoumaru would show and protect her from.

When she started to fall back asleep in his arms, Sesshoumaru was disappointed but continued watching her chubby features closely. Suddenly her eyes sprang open and stared right into his.

His heart stopped. Sesshoumaru yelped like the sun itself had licked across his hands, just about dropping Rin back against his soft mattress. He retreated to the wall quickly, staring in horror at the wailing infant on his bed that squirmed around in fright. Izayoi came running in, taking Rin into her arms without looking and asked what was wrong but Sesshoumaru said nothing. Flashes of the past flew by his eyes and for the life of him he couldn't calm down.

'_No, it can't be_' Sesshoumaru thought as he tried not to regurgitate his last meal. _'Not my pup. Please Kami, do not be this cruel! Not my Rin.'_

They were red. Vibrant red eyes that matched the blood that ran through her small body. Red, just like her mother's. Her mother, the woman who sought out to kill her before she had a chance to take her first breath. The vile woman who drank herself to a stupor just to make a point, Rin had her eyes.

Izayoi kept calling to him but he couldn't bring himself to look into his daughter's eyes. If she had her mother's eyes, what else did she inherit from the contemptible woman? Would his precious pup slowly lose her mind and let the rotten blood that flowed through her veins take over, turning her into a wild _creature_ without moments of leniency?

Questions ricocheted around his mind, slowly driving him mad. He begged his eye to see differently, but they refused his request. Was this punishment for the lives he had taken to win the wars? Punishment for his blood soaked hands holding someone so pure and innocent without deserving it?

Thankfully, the day passed slowly and by the time the sun dipped below the horizon, Sesshoumaru held his baby girl again. He promised himself, made a blood oath to _his_ baby girl that no matter what happened, he would be there to hold her to the very end. If her mother's genes kicked in and unraveled her mind until it was nothing more than confetti, or if her human blood swept her away from him with old age, he would be there. The Kami's smiled on him throughout that first month of Sesshoumaru's time with Rin. Her eyes slowly dulled to a muddy brown then illuminated to a citrusy yellow.

Since then, nothing about Rin had alarmed him of her mother's nature. Sure, Rin was a wildly odd and happy child but, he would rather have that than what she _could_ have been. The Kami's truly blessed him.

He thought about Rin's mother. What a sorry mistake that had been. It started out good, like all horribly tragic strings of events do. But over time, very slowly, she started to morph. The beautiful woman he loved changed before his eyes into the deranged creature. Like the caged song bird, she wept for freedom. Everything soon was consumed with her desire to get away, like the whole world was her prison instead of her salvation. When she became pregnant, all hell broke loose. That's when it all happened. That horrible night that had forever branded itself in Sesshoumaru pupils. The night –

A shiver ran through his body as he was filled with fear and confusion. It was his mokomoko transmitting Kagome's feelings. Who or what was scaring her enough to shake?

His phone rang.

Looking down at the caller ID that lit the room in a dull hue glow, Sesshoumaru froze. Rin was calling from the cell phone he had gotten her in case of emergencies. She had yet to use it.

Until now.

Answering his phone quickly, Sesshoumaru leaned against his desk. He didn't speak. He didn't move. He didn't breathe. He just _listened_.

Static from the rain inferred with the calls reception, making everything hard to hear and decipher. Rin was breathing into the phone roughly, trying to stay quiet. His body still shook from Kagome's fear. He could hear a muffled conversation.

"_May… help you?"_ It was Kagome. Who was she talking to? Snarls met his ears and he couldn't make out what the person said through the static. Alarmed, Sesshoumaru stayed on the phone while he grabbed his keys and started sprinting across the practice field. He could run faster than his car could travel at top speed.

Another tremor of Kagome's emotions racked through his bones. Curiosity and determination came through before her emotions completely cut off. She either stopped touching the mokomoko or something really bad had happened. Rin's fear hit his body so hard he almost collapses. She had his mokomoko and whoever was there was scaring her so mad she had called him. The phone's static broke up long enough to allow a bit of the conversation to come through.

"_Who is your daughter?" _Kagome again. The person came for a child. Rin was close enough to hear everything. Rin whimpered slightly into the phone. Sesshoumaru gripped the electronic so hard it almost broke.

'_Hold on baby girl. Daddy is coming.'_ Sesshoumaru thought, pushing himself as hard as he could as he ran through the rain towards the day care. The scene around him blurred but he couldn't seem to go fast enough. He had to be there _now._

Suddenly, the phone cleared up. He heard everything perfectly.

"_Her name is Rin, you little whore! I know you're sleeping with my husband but I won't let you take my daughter too! Now move." _

Sesshoumaru saw red. The phone forgotten, his body began to morph itself into his true form. Bones cracked and grew, reshaping themselves rapidly without him having to stop. He howled into the grey sky and Sesshoumaru let his beast free to rampage through the city. Three names repeated themselves through his mind like a bad song on the radio.

_Rin. _

_Kagome. _

_Kagura. _

* * *

_**MUAHAHAHA, I dont know ._. Until next time, I love you all and leave a review!**_

_**-Yuuki**_


	9. Challange Accepted

_**Hello again my readers! Here is another chapter and I hope you guys like it. Special Thanks goes to the wonderful helpers, the amazing and orgasmic Solie, Ariana, and Chris! Once again, Chris was my distracting motivator!**_

_**Congratulations are in order people! My mother just got hitched! Yay, she's out my hair! No seriously, super happy for them! The family crisis has finally passed and I thank you all for your concern and support. I couldn't have moved on with this chapter had it not been for you. Thank you truly. **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my baby Levi. I really had problems writing this chapter because I was always tired or busy. He sat next to me on the bed, his head tucked on my lap, as I wrote and stayed up with me. Every time I pulled up my story, he was right there supervising me! Thank you my fluffy ass puppy!**_

_**One more thing: Mature Content in this Chapter! Can't say I didn't warn you! **_

_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**A Review a Day Makes Keeps My Sanity at Bay (it's a good thing).**_

_**~Yuuki!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or his malty crew but I do own this plot and any characters I decide to make up. **_

_**P.S. - *!~!~!* = flashback ~!~ = time or scene change 'blah'=thought "blah"=talking**_

_**Betrayal's Greatest Romance**_

_**~ Third Year of Tama Art University ~**_

_**End Fall Semester**_

_**Chapter Nine:**_

_**Challenge Accepted**_

Kagome's heart pounded in her chest as she watched the crazed demoness launch herself at her. Thinking quickly, she removed her barrier and threw her body on to the other woman's. The familiar electrical current of her holy power buzzed in her veins, through her pores, and into the woman who claimed to be Rin's mother. She howled, clawing at Kagome's back trying to get away but Kagome held on tight. It was only when the taller female sliced her claws through Kagome's ribs did Kagome scream in pain and release her hold.

A howl shook the ground below both women but they dismissed it. They had bigger things to worry about and if they were honest, they thought the deadly sound was simply thunder following its brother lightening.

Both shaking, the women parted panting and keeping a close eye on each other's every movement. Kagura's front half was charred, her clothes hanging by threads and her skin following soon after but because of her demon blood, she had already began to heal. Kagome crouched down across from Kagura, holding her right side. Blood oozed from her ruined shirt and stained the carpet. Her weak human body shook as she concentrated on holding her barrier over the desk where Rin hid while trying to heal her open wounds. The woman glaring at her had yet to notice her _'daughter'_ was in the room, let alone the barrier that stood solid merely a yard or so away from her.

Kagura grinned as her black pupils finally made an appearance as tiny little dots. Her face tightened and a small cackle parted her dry lips. She saw her chance to get rid of this human and she would take it. With her life gone, her's would return to normal.

Kagura charged towards the quickly blacking out human. Mimicking her movements Kagome ran full speed at the youkai female. The women collide, spiraling to the floor in a tangle of black hair and limbs. The lights and power shut off, only allowing what little light the dim outside allowed through the glass and flashes of lightening in. Kagome was easily overpowered by the other woman. Her human strength was no match for the supernatural force upon her. She focused her energy on keeping Rin invisible from the woman attacking her.

Kagura sat on Kagome's chest, curling her clawed finger in her hair and banging her head against the carpet. It wasn't enough. Her rage consumed her, sent her muscles coiling into a frenzy of wide colors and emotions. She wanted more blood.

Blood she would get.

Kagura lengthened her claws further to rake them down the pretty face and chest _her_ _husband_ loved so dearly. She nearly did it too, but the wench fought back, raising her knee to collide with her pelvis. The ningen took her shocked state to her advantage and grabbed her hair tightly, bringing her forehead to collide with hers in a painful thud. Kagome managed to push Kagura to the side and get to her knees but Kagura wasn't as affected by her head butt as she thought. Latching onto the other woman's ankle, Kagura twisted it until she heard a satisfying crack, and then dragged her back down.

Rin cried silently under the desk. Dry heaves choked her tongue in a knot as blood started to soak the carpet and edge its way towards her. Her mother was killing her mother. She saw the woman she had never met but always known take her deadly talons and prepare for the final blow that would snatch Kagome from her life forever and Rin could bear no longer to just watch.

Tying her father's mokomoko around her waist like he would the sash of his armor, Rin launched herself through the barrier Kagome put up to protect her, Rin's small body tackled Kagura's harshly. The child's body was easily bruised by the impact alone but she knew if she didn't move quickly, Kagura would attack out of pure instinct.

Kagome saw the small yellow and orange fly through the air above her. She didn't realize what had happened until Rin and Kagura both landed on the blood soaked carpet. Moving as fast as her numbing body would allow, Kagome snatched Rin up and hid her behind her back. Rin nuzzled the back of her neck, her trembling body vibrating Kagome's whole body.

Lightning flashed across the sky, lighting the room briefly, enough to allow the mother-daughter duo to see their tormentor uncurl her body slowly to stand tall. The room was illuminated by Kagura's glowing red eyes long after the lightning's strike faded.

Lightning stabbed the ebony sky but this time, it wasn't Kagura's looming figure over her and her daughter that had Kagome shaking. Outside the windows, a giant dog like demon held her gaze. Its mouth poised to strike at any instant it chose. Slob like liquid seeped from its mouth and sizzled its way down the concrete stairs and parking lot.

Kagura saw the fear take over Kagome's body and couldn't help but laugh. "What's wrong _girl,_" Kagura taunted, jumping at the shaking woman below her. Kagome jumped back, clutching Rin tighter to her. Rin had stopped shaking, for what reason Kagome did not know, but it gave her a little reassurance that she was unharmed.

"Stop touching _my_ daughter you filthy human! I claim your life and seize back my daughter," Kagura spat as she took a step toward the two. A low menacing growl erupted from the creature watching the three females. Kagura's eyes flashed with recognition. Her pupils and irises returned instantly but it was too late. Once second she was there, stuck scared, and the next the creature had its teeth in her, dragging her body back through the door by the flesh of her back.

Seeing her opportunity to escape, Kagome surged her holy power through her veins. Strength returned to her exhausted body as Kagome picked up Rin but the little girl was fighting against her, like she _wanted _to stay.

"No, Kagome, look! Daddy is here!"

Whipping her body around to the horror scene playing out behind her, Kagome focused in on the huge dog-like demon before her and saw the clear understanding and familiarity in its eyes. With a hard stare, an unspoken agreement to return, the dog turned its attention back to where it was needed.

Sesshoumaru spat the bitch in his mouth out on the wall. Coughing, Kagura got up slowly, the remainder of her clothes slowly sizzling off her body because of his acid saliva. He growled at her, daring her to move from the spot he put her, as he began to shift back to humanoid form. His bones cracked and broke until they reformed the image Kagome and Rin came to familiarize with. His clothing came back to his body in pieces. His dress shirt, shoes, and socks didn't come back at all. All he was left with to cover his body was the ripped up black slacks and white muscle shirt.

No one seemed to have a complaint about his lack of dress.

Grabbing the bitch he once knew as wife to her feet, Sesshoumaru clutched Kagura's shoulders tightly, his claws pricking the skin underneath her tattered clothing. He shook her violently, his senses ignoring the fact that Kagome and his daughter closed in on the scene he and his wife were having.

"_**Why have you come here?" **_Sesshoumaru shouted, his voice not his own, but many voices put together. His eyes painted red with startling small jade irises. This Sesshoumaru was not the one Kagome knew. He wreaked dominance and masculinity. His muscles froze, taunt and ready to kill at any moment. He was the beautiful rose of the Amazon with poison leaves; the peaceful lake filled with salt; the one cloud with lightening spouting from its every direction. He was the beast in man's form, yet Kagome had never seen him more beautiful.

"To see the trash you have brought around _my_ baby girl!" Kagura spat out, her rage still simmering.

"_**The only trash here is you! Leave now! Do **__**not**__** come back!"**_ Sesshoumaru ordered, throwing her away from his person as if her very pores spewed acid.

"Never! Not until you and Rin come back to me! I loved you! I know I wasn't ready for motherhood and I did some terrible things to Rin but you have to forgive me! Come back!" Kagura demanded, desperation clinging to her every word. Kagome almost felt bad for the woman. She had lost her family… and here she was taking it.

Pain spiked through Kagome's side as Rin's clung to her tighter. Setting the frightened girl down to let her clutch her leg, Kagome tried to be quiet. Groaning a little, she whipped her hand to her injured side and began to feel herself.

The groan was all it took to get Kagura to notice the pair again. Snarling, her muscles bunched, ready to attack but Sesshoumaru was already there. Growling loud in her ear, he pushed himself between the enraged demoness and the females of his life. Bluish pink electric hues cracked through the humid air as Kagome started to heal her side but the youkai ignored it, choosing to continue on with their loud discussion.

"_**Hurt her? You nearly killed Rin! And for what? To keep me to yourself? To maintain your figure! You tried every way you could think to cleanse Rin from your body before it was too late! And when you finally ran out of options, you tried to off yourself because I wouldn't let you get an abortion!" **_Sesshoumaru roared in her face, his body starting to creek like metal under too much pressure. His anger was getting to him, slowly freeing the beast within. He had to calm down but he couldn't.

Rin listened closely to everything her father said. So that's what happened? Her mother didn't leave when she was born; she gave up on her before her heart could beat its first rhythm. Tears sprung like a leak into her eyes. Sobbing heavily, she burrowed her chubby little face into the back of Kagome's knee.

Kagome saw and heard everything as well. She prayed that Rin didn't understand all her young ears were receiving but knew it was a false hope when a small hiccup met her ears. She signed deep in her chest and dropped to her knees. Rin was in her arms instantly, melting her face between Kagome's breasts. Kagome cooed softly, willing the fight to end quickly as she grabbed the mokomoko and wrapped herself and the child up against the cool air that now circulated through the front area.

A zap of unseen emotions collided with Sesshoumaru's shaking body. He was overwhelmed with sorrow and desperation. Looking up to see his baby girl weeping in Kagome's arms chilled his nerves like a block of ice. His eyes receded back to their honey comb color. The beast within him still raged on, clawing at its cage but no longer for Kagura's blood, but for Rin's tears to stop. They had caused this and they both needed to fix it.

Walking away from Kagura, Sesshoumaru turned his back on the demoness and slowly ascended the stairs. Kagura screamed at him to come back, spewing nonsense and profanities but he could care less. His eyes were fixed on his baby girl and no one else mattered.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru spoke, his voice rash and more of a growl than anything. His baby girl flinched away, burrowing deeper into his pelt and Kagome's body. Kagome simply held the child and rubbed her back, letting her presence be enough to comfort the girl in her arms slowly.

Sesshoumaru slid his arm beneath the pelt to try and pry his daughter from his girlfriend but the girl's hold was strong. He tried again, tugging hard but this time, his little baby girl had a very big girl reaction. Screaming and slashing her startlingly claw like hand through the air where Sesshoumaru's chest had been, Rin went hysterical.

"No! My own mother doesn't want me! I don't want her! Get her away!" Rin cried harder rubbing her nose on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome again sighed, her heart breaking at Rin's well deserved tantrum. After hearing all that she did, Kagome would probably be doing the same thing. Like most mothers, Kagome hated seeing Rin cry.

Sesshoumaru took a deep calming breath. His daughter was releasing so much pent up pain from being rejected by her mother. He didn't know what exactly to do or say. The only one his baby girl would even look at was Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome spoke, her voice soft and slightly hoarse. "Get that woman away from here now." It wasn't a question or an order. She was demanding he take action against the one who caused his child pain, and he'd be glad to.

"Kagura," He hissed as Sesshoumaru stood and faced the demoness who had been oddly quiet while watching _his_ daughter and mate-to-be interacting the way a mother and daughter should. "Leave. I won't tell you again."

"No." Kagura purred playfully. She was pissed beyond belief that _her_ child would shush her own birth mother and refuse her father's touch for _that ningen. _

"Kagome," Rin spoke, her voice thick with tears. Everyone went still. Silent; waiting to hear what the child would say.

"Yes buttercup?" Kagome asked gently, brushing the girl's messy mop hair away from her clammy forehead as she her dark yellow eyes met baby blues.

"Can you be my mommy cause _that woman _doesn't want me and I want a mommy I want that mommy to be you." Her words were rushed and full of emotion but all three adults heard them very clearly.

"Yes baby, I'd be happy to. And Shippo will be your brother." Kagome grinning and kissed each of Rin's cheeks, making the girl grin slightly through her blurry eyes.

That was all Kagura could take. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing, let alone that her husband was _allowing _this to happen! Pure, blinding, immeasurable rage filled her body. She shook her body melting away to her true form slowly. Before her transformation could be complete, Sesshoumaru was there. He held her tightly from behind, his hand clamped down on her mother to keep her quiet as he dragged her trembling body back outside as to not disturb the moment his daughter and soon to be mate were having.

"I'll ask you one more time. Why are you here?" He threw her body to the unforgiving pavement, and didn't bother to look at her.

"I can't believe how much you have fallen. I wanted to give you another chance, a chance to make all this painless. But you'll know soon enough _husband_." Kagura spat, her eyes colored nothing but red. "You'll see."

She disappeared with the next gust of wind, her body dissolving into nothing but dust.

Sesshoumaru's mind whirled with dizzying questions but he couldn't think of that right now. Flipping his cell phone out, he began to call any and everyone he knew for damage control and construction to come immediately. He and his _ex-wife_ had caused some small damage but it still needed to be fixed. Now.

He walked through the glassless windows of the entry way looking for his daughter and woman. It took him a moment to follow his ears to find them. Rin clung to Kagome's leg as she dialed a code into a thick cellar door located at the back of the playground. He could faintly hear murmurs below his feet, coming from the people locked away in the cellar but from the looks of it, the door refused to open.

His nerves ground on his temples. He was ready to go home and settle down with _his_ daughter and _his _soon to be son and mate. He wanted today to end. He didn't want this to happen but it did and the longer he stayed in this war zone the more his temper stayed unstable.

"Move," was all the warning Kagome got before Sesshoumaru's foot collided with the thick steel door she had tried to open. The metal clashed and dented in, bringing it off the creaking hinges. Picking up the door with ease, Sesshomaru threw it down and called down for all the kids and staff that it was safe and to come up.

Instantly, kids started crying and running up the stairs to the light of day. Chaos began a slow spill as police and parents began to arrive. Kagome had her hands full with all the commotion but Rin refused to let go of her leg and Shippo nervously stayed hidden behind her knees. Sesshoumaru refused to look at her but helped traffic parents to kids and direct workers to what needed to be done. The staff was the first to be interviewed by the police about the damage but ultimately, it was Kagome and Sesshoumaru who were questioned the longest. The police chief himself came to see what had happened and promised that none of what would happen would leak to the press. As far as anyone knew, a gang fight broke out in front of the day care and got out of hand before the police could reach the kids in time to prevent the building from damage.

Medics looked over everyone, children first, and Kagome was the only one who lost her clothes. Stupid interns got carried away with the scissors when they saw her side caked in drying blood. Having her clothes shredded from her body in front of everyone and their mother, literally, sent Kagome in a fit of anger which ended in a poor interns nose broken and missing a shirt which Kagome now wore.

Sitting in the car now with her side bandage and both her children sleeping soundly in the back seat, Kagome felt the day's events wash over her body. Everything hurt but she was too tired to care. Questions started to pop into her mind and Kagome couldn't help but look at the driver.

Sesshoumaru still hadn't said anything to her nor had he really looked at her. Well that was about to change.

"So are you going to ignore me or start explaining?" Kagome asked, not in the mood for being nice.

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Sesshoumaru sighed, knowing _exactly_ what she meant and what she wanted to talk about.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the crazy bitch who claimed to be Rin's mother who destroyed the front part of my daycare. _Or _how about the big furry puppy you transformed into. _**Or**_ how about the whole story behind Rin's mother and you and why she calls you her husband?" Kagome ran out of breath.

He didn't answer immediately but when he did, he put a small smile on her face. "I do _**not**_turn into a _puppy._" He started simply.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome half laughed and half groaned.

"Ok, seriously. Kagome before I answer all your questions, I must ask you something." Kagome nodded for him to continue, sitting up slightly. "Are you truly serious about being with me. Unless something drastic happens or I betray you the way _that pup_ did, you have no doubt in your mind you would mate me?"

It took her a moment to figure out how to answer but Kagome decided to go simple. "Sesshoumaru, I do not love you. But I'm learning to. I wouldn't claim your daughter as my own if I wasn't serious about our relationship."

Sesshoumaru smiled, leaning over to slip his fingers through the baby fine hair on the nape of her neck and pull her close to capture her lips. He kissed her gently at first but ended his chaste little taste with a nip to her bottom lip. "Good thing we have a long ride home."

"Kagome, I need you to be understanding about what I'm about to tell you. It may be hard to believe but … At the time, it was what was necessary." Kagome nodded and braced herself for the thing that would make her fear Sesshoumaru.

"I met her my freshman year of college. Kagura was my sweet heart. I loved her to death; I would have given her any and everything. I think I did actually." He laughed humorlessly as he thought of all the money she'd blown before they were even married. "But what you have to understand is even though I loved her, I didn't…. _love _her. Not like how I love you. I feel it in the pit of my stomach, my love for you. But with Kagura, it was an emotion I developed by being around her so much. I know it sounds wrong but looking back at it, that's all I can really say about how stupid I had been.

"Don't get me wrong, Kagura was a wonderful woman. She just liked the finer things in life. She loved to write poetry. She was actually very talented but, coming from a wealthy family like she did, her parents refused her to settle with that kind of career. I think that's where her tainting started." Sesshoumaru took a breath and Kagome saw the reels of memory playing across his pupils as he drove. He didn't continue for a few minutes.

"Another thing you have to realize is that, I _married_ Kagura. I didn't mate her. Had I done so, I wouldn't be sitting here with you right now. That's part of the reason she always calls me _husband dear_. It's meant as a mocking smack to the face. And I feel the sting every time. In a way I did dishonor her because in the youkai world, having a child without being mated is the same as not being married and having a child."

_**(A/N: Most of you may or may not know but when I say 'mating', I mean as in a youkai married but stronger. I do NOT mean the act of sex in a relationship. The term mating is **__**strictly meant as the youkai way of marriage**__** , or bonding, but a lot stronger with no ways to annul or get rid of said bond. Thank you and sorry for the confusion.)**_

"So then why didn't you mate her? If you knew it would dishonor her so much, why did you get her pregnant?" Kagome knew how youkai men worked. They could control, to a certain extent, the potency of their sperm.

"Because I wanted a child." He answered simply, shaking his head. "I was selfish but I thought I was running out of time. I didn't know what to think or do. All I knew is that I had a wonderful woman before me and that if this was the only chance I got at a family, I would take it.

"Kagura agreed to but she thought I was joking. It wasn't until, excuse my language, countless ruts and eight trips to the gynecologist that she finally realized I had been serious. She was pregnant." Sesshoumaru remember that day perfectly but he refused to slip back into that day. He had a story to tell.

"Kagura panicked. Not at first, but slowly, her mind started to unravel. For some reason she thought that after she had the baby, I wouldn't want her anymore and that wasn't true! But Kagura thought so. It started with the drinking. Now, to a youkai, drinking while pregnant isn't as big of a deal as it is for humans because our blood can filter out what our body doesn't need at that point in time more effectively than yours. Don't get me wrong its bad but still, that's why takes a long time to get a youkai drunk.

"But anyway, it started with the drinking, and then the shopping got out of control. I would get calls at the office or while training the troops that my credit _cards_, not one but all of them, had been pushed over their limit. And not by a few cent but by thousands of dollars. But, I started locking up all the booze at home and made sure that every place within 50 kilometers refused to sell my wife alcohol. As for the money, I simply paid off the bill and cancelled the card. She had to ask for cold hard cash from me whenever she felt the urge.

"Again, all this I could handle. And this was only during the first month of her pregnancy. I didn't get it at the time but this was her way of getting rid of _my _baby girl who was slowly growing inside of her. Next came the drugs. I didn't find out about them until I came home to her arm still tied off. She was a very sneaky and clever bitch about that whole situation, I'll admit that." Sesshoumaru laughed darkly, gripping the stirring wheel tightly between his fingers.

"She would go to her drug dealer's house, shoot up or whatever the hell she did and _then_ go shopping through several different stores that's why when she came home, she smelled like a department store instead of the shit she was doing.

"After I caught her though, I started locking her in the house or at my father's or something even bring her to work with me. She would have random fits of anger and hysteric tantrums. She even tried to attack Inuyasha and my father. If I remember, that attack happened two summers before you and Inuyasha started dating. But then again, my old mind could be playing tricks on me." Laughing, Sesshoumaru turned to see if Kagome was still listening. She was but she was staring out the window, letting everything he said absorb into her mind.

"Uh anyway," Sesshoumaru stuttered, getting back to his point. "The night that I finally threw the towel in, I had to work late. I had Kagura locked at home with Izayoi there to keep her company and make sure she didn't leave. Well, I guess Kagura drugged Izayoi's afternoon tea because I came home to her passed out on the floor, her cup shattered on the floor." Sesshoumaru begged the Kami's to allow him to say all this, all his perfect memory recalled, to this woman he loved without breaking down, but tears already started a shallow pool in the corner of his eyes. He pulled over to the side of the road and parked the car. Kagome turned to face him and her soft cerulean eyes let him know it was ok to continue; to show his vulnerability.

"I found Kagura in the bathroom, naked as the day she was born. Any man would have loved to see their wife standing naked in front of the mirror, looking at her barely protruding stomach. But no, she wasn't admiring her changing body, no. No, she was pinching herself." Kagome was instantly confused, almost laughable.

"It sounds stupid but for a demoness with limitless strength to pinch the fragile pup that grows within her until her water breaks and the baby flows out, it's very serious. It's not uncommon among the youkai society but I never thought Kagura would do something like that, let alone while I watched. I was so scared. I didn't know if she had already killed my pup or if Rin still lived but all I remember is that rage consumed me. Are you sure you want to know this part of me?" Sesshoumaru asked tears building in his eyes. He refused to look at Kagome but he saw her nod. He flinched slightly as she suddenly sat against him and messaged his scalp.

"To stop her and to save my pup, I ripped her belly open." Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, trying to block the images of blood and screaming from his mind. "I fought against Kagura as she again went into a hysterical rage and dug my claws into her flesh. I ripped her open until I was able to see inside her womb. I saw the pup, Rin, lying on her belly and knew what I had to do. Rin was no bigger than my pinky finger but I detached her from her mother's uterine wall. The only reason she survived out of her mother's womb is because I basically treated her like a kangaroo."

"Wait what?" Kagome became confused, knowing well how different kangaroo babes were birthed.

"I attached her to mokomoko and fed her my demonic energy to keep her heart going. From there it was all a blur. I called up Kagura's doctor and she agreed to be Rin's surrogate….womb. It was very risky and while in the operating room, we didn't know if Rin would be able to go from my energy to the doctor's womb. For a full 23 seconds, Rin was dead. But, my little solider, she started her heart again and from there on, she developed as a normal human infant."

"So that's why Rin was born human. She was incubated in a human female's womb but because she fed from your energy directly, she still retained a few demonic qualities." Kagome never realized how much Rin's pregnancy had been complicated. All by this bitch. She almost wanted to get out of the car and track the bitch down, but all in due time.

Sesshoumaru nodded, swiping his right hand down his face slowly in an attempt to outright cry. He was a fucking demon lord. Demon lords do not cry in front of their females.

But she wasn't _his female_, Kagome was his mate. It was her _job_ to comfort him as it was his to protect her.

And she knew it.

Sliding further over into the seat so that her legs were hanging over his knees, Kagome cupped Sesshoumaru's jaw with shaking hands. Her expression was deprived of all judgment and critics. All Sesshoumaru saw was the love she hadn't confessed to having for him dancing in her glowing baby blue irises.

Slowly, Kagome brought his face down to her breast and held him gently there as his silent tears stained her shirt. She rested her cheek on the top of his head and gently rocked the youkai lord as he let out the years of repressed remorse. He had almost lost his baby girl and never once showed how much that scared him.

It was when she felt the oh so sad youkai nipping at her neck did she decide to lighten the mood. "So, you're a fluffy white puppy."

Groaning, Sesshoumaru bit her neck a little harder before sitting back up to glare at the beauty in his life. He slid her back into her seat and buckled her up, all with a pout on his lips.

"I am _not _a puppy." He growled again, starting back out on the long country road to his home.

Kagome couldn't help but burst into laughter at his child like response. "Aw, is the all mighty Youkai Lord of the West getting mad?" She laughed more, holding on to her sides.

"No, this lord is not mad in the least." Sesshoumaru murmured something under his breath that Kagome didn't catch but it was still funny watching him go into a fit. "What you saw today is the form I was truly born into."

"So wait, you're an inu-youkai and I understand that but your true form is not what I'm looking at now?" Kagome tried to reason with what she was hearing.

"Yes, my true form is that of my beast which resides inside of me."

"Your beast?"

"My beast, every youkai's beast, is the basic, raw, and most primitive instinct that rules above all. If you are strong enough, though, you will be able to learn to control or cage your _beast_ and mold your body into a humanoid form. Most lesser youkai, however, cannot do this and they look like a blend between their beast and their humanoid form."

"So wait, you _want, by instinct,_ to act like how the beast tells you but because you're strong willed and powerful, you're able to lock it up and do when _you_ want." Kagome tried to wrap her mind around it all but it wasn't clicking right away.

"Think of it like this, when you're hungry, you instincts tell you to go get food. But if your mother said wait until dinner, you wait don't you?"

"Yes."

"That's what's happening. You body is telling you one thing, your mind telling what you should do. In the end, your mind wins and your hunger waits." Sesshoumaru smirked at brilliant analogy. Kagome however, had a more perverted thought at mind.

"So… you're really an inu-youkai?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru looked at her confused. She never took _this_ long to get something so simple.

"Your true form is a giant inu." Sesshoumaru nodded slowly, not getting where this was going.

"So if we have sex, would it be beastiality because you're technically a dog?" Sesshoumaru swerved slightly, trying to process what the woman in his car had just asked him while driving in a straight line. Kagome laughed so hard, he thought her lungs would give out. Was this woman insane?

**~!~**

Kagome watched with a small smile as Sesshoumaru pulled into the drive way of his extravagant country home. No one could spy on him here. He was all alone to enjoy the quality of the family he desperately wanted but lost. In a way, it was better with just him and Rin. Miroku had stayed during his fight with Sango but with the couple now on the mend, he made his way back into his home (even if he was sleeping on the couch).

Opening up the door, Kagome got out and reached into the back seat. Shippo, still asleep, found his way into her arms and she scooped him close to her warm chest before pulling Rin onto her other hip. Sesshoumaru was there before the girl could really get settled again and took her into his arm with a smile.

Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed her. Slow and sweet, their lips fused together through the cold air. Kagome intended to keep it just like that but with a hungry nip at her bottom lip; Sesshoumaru got her to open up to him. He licked the seam of her lips slowly with the tip of his tongue before diving his fingers through her hair at the nape of Kagome's neck and pulling her mouth to his. He needed to stop; their kids had a front row seat of their hunger play, even if they were asleep.

"I really wanted to thank you for today. For accepting my daughter as ours. You really have no idea much that means to me." Sesshoumaru whispered against her lips. He inhaled deeply with his diaphragm, taking in her citrine and rain scent. Clean, and pure with a hint of spice, like a lemon.

He closed the car door with a little too much force. The blood in his veins rushed through his body, all parts of his body, and it _really_ wasn't helping that Rin's foot was pushing on something that should only be squeezed.

"Come," Sesshoumaru beckoned Kagome, his voice rough and husky. "Let's get these two inside."

Kagome tried to protest but his large hand closed around her fingers and just about dragged her arm from her body into the warmth of his dark house. As soon as the door closed behind her, the fire roared to life. A shiver slinked up Kagome's spine but it wasn't because she wasn't cold.

"Sesshoumaru I –"

"Hand over Shippo and I'll go tuck these two in. You can go to my…. Our room, and find something to change into for the night." Sesshoumaru grinned. The thought of her in one of his shirts, his scent hanging on her like a heavy trench coat, sent him into a giddy frenzy like he was a middle age up again. _**(A/N: Middle age up is the same as teenage youkai if you think about it.)**_

He stepped up to Kagome's side, expecting for her to slip the pup into his waiting arms. Instead, Kagome held her son tighter and glared at the tell youkai lord, a slight pout set into her full lips. He sighed,_ 'Was anything ever easy with Kagome?'_

'_**You know that answer to that but isn't one reason we choose her long ago?'**_ His beast cackled at him from the depths of his cage. Sesshoumaru mentally cursed the over-grown childish inu.

"Sesshoumaru, it's been a long day and I think it would be best for Shippo and I to return to our home. We will see you again tomorrow for Shippo's training." Kagome explained to him, her chin tilted up stubbornly. She was using _that _tone with him. The tone she used on irate parents or misbehaving children. He sighed again.

"And just how do you think you will be getting home? It's past midnight. You're car is still at the daycare. No taxi will come out here at this time or night, let alone at all. So, how are you leaving?" He asked smugly, standing at his full height to intimidate her.

It didn't work.

She took his keys from out his hands and jiggled them beside her ear as if to test if they were real. "Well _your_ car works just fine _and_ its right out the door. If I hurry, it'll still be warm enough that I will not have to wait for long."

He snatched the keys back from her grip before she could finish her sentence. They were tucked in his back pocket before she even said anything about the car's lingering warmth. He smirked, "With what keys?"

Kagome looked into her hands, the keys gone without her notice. She glared at the silver haired youkai before her but he was done listening to her argue. She was sleeping here whether she wanted to or not. Taking the pup from her arms gently, despite her protest, he walked back into Rin's room and closed the door.

Sesshoumaru locked it right before the knocked jiggled, Kagome angrily whispering for him to open the door from the other side. He snorted, pulling out the pull out draw-like bed that connected with Rin's bed with his foot. He changed both pups into shorts and big T-shirts before tucking them in. He turned on the glowing turtle in the corner that showed the stars before unlocking the door and leaving.

Kagome was waiting for him, very eagerly. He managed to close the door 3/8th of a second before she pounced, knocking him against the wall next to the door. He grinned as her squishy curves met his hard, _very hard, _muscles. She kneed him right in the center of his chest causing the wind of escape his lungs with a burning rush.

Picking her up with one hand, just to show how much her struggles were futile, he tossed her over his shoulder, enjoying her ass pressed against his cheek. "Kagome my sweet," he laughed slightly, running his claws lightly down her ass and thighs before giving the rump a good, hard slap. "I didn't realize you liked to be so _rough_. Well, I do say you've come to the right place."

Kicking the door open and closed, Sesshoumaru tossed his mate to be on the bed and stripped his shirt. Kagome got up, yelling something or other but he ignored her, pushing her right back on the bed. This continued three more times before Sesshoumaru finally got tired and threw her to the middle of the bed.

"Don't get up" He growled at her, daring her to move from the spot he put her.

She rose her eyebrows at him with a mischievous grin. Challenge Accepted.

Standing up on the bed, she leaped on him. Sesshoumaru lost his footing, tumbling back to the plush carpet. Kagome went to stand and make a run for the door but Sesshoumaru liked her straddling his chest a little too much. His large hands locked around his thighs and stayed that way as he eased his way up to his feet again.

Kagome's fight was slowly draining out of her when she felt sharp teeth glide over the column of her throat. Her back arched as she pushed her breast into the youkai lord's face through the rough cloth of the used shirt.

That's all Sesshoumaru could take.

Throwing Kagome roughly on the bed for the last time, he held on to her shirt and grinned as it ripped away from her body during her descent to the bed. Throwing the scrap behind him, he crawled through her parted thighs and kissed up her rounded belly till he was up close and personal with the lacy bra he'd seen through her shirt long ago.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered. Her voice shook as she felt his hot breath through the fabric of her bra. Despite her best attempt to calm down, the tips of her breast began to harden and demanded attention. Sesshoumaru gave her a toothy, fang-y, grin.

"Yes Kagome? Is something wrong?" He asked sarcastically as he leaned the majority of his weight between her legs, making sure she stayed put. Leaning to the side to rest his head in his hand, he continued to grin. Using his other hand, Sesshoumaru walked his fingers from the side of her waist to the valley between his breasts.

His honey orbs remained locked with her baby blues his razor sharp nails sliced slowly through the ribbon of fabric that held the bra together in the front. The useless bra fell open and let her soft breast succumb to gravity, falling heavily down until they leaned slightly to the side.

Finally releasing her eyes, Sesshoumaru took in the side of her naked torso. His mouth watered as his eyes landed on the dusty peaks of her breasts. Unable to stop, he dove right in and took one into his mouth. He sucked and nipped at the teasing little tip like a starved pup while his handed made sure its twin wasn't left out of the fun.

Kagome moaned loudly, the juncture between her parted thighs growing wet with arousal. She had to keep a clear head. She gripped his shoulder, digging her blunt nails into the lightly tanned skin. Kagome tried to push Sesshomaru away but he was having none of it.

Releasing her nipple briefly, he stole her mouth, biting and licking at her lips with no mercy. When he did give her time to breathe, the air swiftly left her lungs in a husky moan as he attacked her other nipple with a fence nip. Kagome couldn't stop her hands from tunneling themselves into his hair and pulling his head closer.

Sesshoumaru lavished himself on Kagome's breasts, his thirst for more growing more and more. Suddenly his nose was assaulted by her scent. Instead of the clean lavender like smell that was usually the more prominent fragrance; her citrine came out like a blast of lemonade.

He loved lemonade.

Grinding his hips into hers, she moaned louder. He felt the damp stop in her jeans even through the thick material of their bottoms. It only turned him on more. Trusting hard between her legs, Kagome moaned his name and a deep satisfying growl trembled though his chest against her stomach. Cupping her round behind, he gave it a firm squeeze before slapping it roughly. Kagome half moaned, half cried in reaction.

Sesshoumaru almost purred when he felt Kagome rotate her hips into his painful erection. He bit the curve of her tit just to show how much he enjoyed her interaction, but this was just suppose to be taste, literally.

Kissing and nipping his way up her neck, he took hold on her ear lobe and gave the sensitive little flesh a good chew. Kagome's hips bucked underneath him. Sesshoumaru took hold of her hips and smashed them into his, making sure her core ground against his aching dick.

"I _know_ you feel that," He growled low against her ear, his hand slapping her ass. She yelped and tried to jerk away but he slapped the jean covered flesh harder. He smelled her musk thicken and couldn't help the male pride spread his lips. "Next time you think about disobeying me, you think of this. Your behind will be a beautiful rosy red each time."

He kissed her long and hard one last time grinding himself into her core a few more times before slowing to a stop and whispering into her ear again. "That was your pleasure." He grinned as he flipped off of the shaking body and headed to the bathroom. "And this is your punishment."

"What?" Kagome sat up slowly, her breath still coming in heavy pants. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but watch in pure fascination as her breast rose and fell with a slight bounce. Kami, he loved her thick curves.

"Take off the remainder of your clothing. Find something to of mine to sleep in and get under the covers. It's time for sleep," He smiled sickeningly sweet as he turned and went into the bathroom. "No touching yourself either." He warned before he shut the door. A few moments later, the shower turned on.

Kagome huffed, her body humming with need. "Jerk," she murmured, but her burning ass reminded her of the firm hand he had. Ok, maybe she shouldn't have fought back with such might. But she really did want to go home. But on the other hand, she wouldn't mind repeating what just _didn't_ happen again. As long as this time they _finished_.

Figuring her ass had gotten enough punishment, Kagome got up and stripped. It wasn't long before she had one of his undershirts covering her from shoulder to mid thigh. She didn't truly understand how tall and broad Sesshoumaru was til then. It took her a minute to mentally deliberate but in the end, her panties stayed on. She figured one of two things would come of this decision. A: Sesshoumaru saw them as a sign of her wanting to go no further tonight or B: He took it as a challenge and ripped them right off. She doubted option B considering said panties were nothing but cotton with a duck in the middle saying 'Beware, I bite!'

Sighing, Kagome watched the steam slowly leak out from the bathroom from under the door as she slid under the covers. The cool satin sheets cooled her skin but did nothing to simmer the burn in her belly. There were no signs of Sesshoumaru coming out any time soon and helping her with her… need.

'_Why can't you just… let lose. Let the animal in you be set free?'_ Kagome questioned the door. The Sesshoumaru she saw every day was the kind, sweet hearted, male youkai. But the beast in him was his true nature. To go against that was unhealthy for him. One of two things would have to happen: Either Sesshoumaru set a healthy balance for his instincts and himself to coexist or his beast would break free and never give him control of his body again.

Either way, Kagome was on her own sexual.

'_And do __not__ touch yourself,' _Sesshoumaru had warned her. Well, if she finished quick enough, he wouldn't know the difference, right?

Kagome grinned as she curled up on one side of the bed; the part farthest from the bathroom door. She lay on her side, hidden away in the shadows, and worked her hand up the oversized T-shirt of Sesshoumaru's. Covering her mouth and face with the soft fabric and inhaling deeply only brought back the sensations of just a few moments ago.

Her breast ached, nipples taught and reaching up for a helping hand. Her core grew hot and steamy, waiting for its plug. She groaned and let her mind create the fantasy she had been having that night Sesshoumaru asked her to be his.

Sesshoumaru stood under the water's unforgiving spray. Searing heat needled his back and pooled to scorch his feet, but still his erection demanded it be shown the proper respect. But no way would Sesshoumaru do what it begged him to. Kagome wasn't ready for that, yet. He pushed her tonight as far as his body would allow without losing control, even though he knew that's exactly what she wanted from him.

She was falling in love with his affectionate side but as soon as he lost his control, she would run. Flee his sight and never return.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, meaning to calm himself and prepare to sleep beside his beauty. Instead, his nostrils caught the mucky lemony scent of his little pucca. _**(A/N: XD Get it? He calls her Pucca cause she's all cute but can kick ass…and…..*evil glares from readers*….. Ok I'll shut up.)**_

'_So, she wanted to disobey. To play instead of sleep,'_ Sesshoumaru thought with a grin that stretched much wider across his face than normal. He took another deep breath, letting the spicy aroma fill his lungs.

'_**She wants to play with us.'**_ His beast hissed in his ear. Rationality tried to reason with him in a low whisper but as the whites of his eyes began to streak red, the game was set.

Kagome curled into a tight ball as her fingers circled around her clit. Only by biting her lip was she able to suppress the urge to let her voice free. True, she wasn't a virgin anymore but the one and only time she had done anything sexual was with Inuyasha on _that_ night. Her fingers were clumsy and unsure. But she had to be doing _something_ right!

The door of the bathroom suddenly opened with a bang and light flooded the cold room. Kagome stilled, trying to play possum. Maybe if she was extremely still and postponed her _fun_ for a few minutes, Sesshoumaru would go to sleep and she could finish.

But it seemed that the man just had to take his time. He truly believed her sleep, she guessed, as he started to hum. Draws opened and closed, time ticked by, and the light of the bathroom was eventually turned off. The sheets were lifted slightly before the mattress dipped. Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's body near her's, but not touch.

More minutes ticked by and Sesshoumaru laid prone with his back to her, unmoving besides the slight dip of his even breathing. Kagome took the moment to continue her pleasure. Both hands stuck between her legs, busy with their task, Kagome was unable to fight against the two set of clawed hands that pushed her shirt up and over the tops of her breasts. Hot breath tickled her ear. Sharp teeth nipped at her throat.

"_Kagome," _A familiar but unusual voice sang to her. It sent chills of pleasure down her spine. She knew it was Sesshoumaru but something was off. His voice sounded like many and rough. His moves were jerky and almost too eager. _"What do you think you are doing?" _

"Uh…," The claws squeezed her breast, his thumb and forefinger pinching her nipples. Kagome let out a squeak, her hips backing slightly to make her bottom brush his erection.

Sesshoumaru hissed. _"If you want to disobey, do it right." _Letting one breast go, her grabbed her wrists and yanked them up and over their heads until he had them intertwined in his hair. _"Keep these here," _he ordered, giving one arm a light nip, _"Or else."_

Kagome closed her eyes and felt her body set fire as his fingers traveled down her stomach, stopping only to trace the hem of her panties, and slipped between her thighs. He didn't touch, not yet. Pulling the top leg up, he slipped his knee between her legs and hooked her knee onto his.

"_Do understand what I've just done pucca?" _He asked, nibbling a little on her earlobe. Kagome shook her leg, trying to keep her breath even. _"Well you see pucca, with your knee connected the way it is, I can do this,"_ Sesshoumaru began to bring their knees up; effectively spreading her legs wide open. _"And no you have no freedom to move or hide from me." _He growled, biting her cheek a little. _"Now if I want this pussy I can have it. But don't worry, that's for another time."_

Kagome opened her mouth to protest but Sesshoumaru turned the words into a moan as his sharp talons plunged into through her panties. They didn't stop and speed up. Each thrust of his fingers was rough and agonizingly slow.

Her moans grew louder, body slowly tightening as the coil in her stomach wound tighter. Sesshoumaru watched in excitement as her body responded so beautifully to his ministrations.

"_Are you wanting to cum pucca?" _Sesshoumaru asked, already knowing the answer. Kagome nodded her head quickly, his hips grinding into his fingers as they spread inside her core and mixed her insides. She wanted to scream, her breath coming in short pants. She teetered on that very edge but he kept her from taking that last step off the cliff.

"_What do you say pucca?" _Sesshoumaru asked, his other hand pinching and rolling her abused dusty nipple until it was as pink as he knew her pussy was. When Kagome remained silent, Sesshoumaru removed his fingers from inside her and grinned at her squeaking protest. He repeated his question.

"Please?" Kagome finally answered a little confused. Sesshoumaru kissed her cheek and watched very closely as he rammed his fingers through her underwear and deep inside the dripping depth. His thumb easily found the hidden pleasure button between her lower lips and in less than a minute her body shook uncontrollably.

Kagome moaned loud enough that he had to shove his fingers in her mouth to keep it from waking up the pups. Her body clenched and squeezed his fingers inside of him as a sticky mess dripped out on his hand. She whimpered, almost cried when her high finally landed her toes back on earth.

"You looked so beautiful," Sesshoumaru whispered as he turned her head and kissed her lovingly on the mouth. It was simple and sweet. Kagome turned over in time to see the red back into the corners of his eyes. She didn't comment on it; just wrapped herself around his body.

Sesshoumaru watched his little mate curl up, sleep coming to her soon. He couldn't help but lick his fingers clean with a satisfying slurp. She was his alright. Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her go, even if his wildness scared her shitless. She wouldn't be set free.

Sleep hauled them both into dream land in a tangle of limbs and hair.

_**~!~**_

'_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was lookin' kinda dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead'_

Kagome woke up with a smile as the music filtered in from somewhere else. Her head bobbed and the head resting on her arm bobbed with her.

"Well the years start coming, and they don't stop coming. Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running. Didn't make sense not to live for fun, your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb." Kagome sang along as she began to dance a little. The body beside her, way too small to be Sesshoumaru, laughed and sang along. Finally opening her eyes, Kagome gazed over at Rin curled up to her. The little girl's eyes were still closed but she was murmuring the lyrics as well.

Kagome grinned and sat up slowly. Looking around, she spotting a pair of jogging pants falling out of the dirty clothes hamper. Before Rin could open her eyes, Kagome ran and tugged them on.

"Mommy," Rin's sleepy voice yawned as she patted the bed beside her in search for the raven haired woman. Kagome was there in a moment, picking the girl up into her arms and leaving the master bedroom. She couldn't help but nuzzle the pup's hair and kiss her forehead; thankful to whoever it was upstairs that granted her such a beautiful and healthy daughter.

Kagome followed the music until they were standing in the kitchen door way. She watched her two favorite men dance around the kitchen like they were expert cooks. She ignored the burning toast and eggs.

"Hey now, you're an all star get your game on, go play. Hey now, you're a rock star get the show on, get paid and all that glitters is gold. Only shooting stars break the mold" Shippo sang as he stood on top of a step ladder and took plates down. Sesshoumaru watched him carefully as the pancakes in his care slowly burned.

"It's a cool place and they say it gets colder. You're bundled up now wait till you get older. But the meteor men beg to differ, judging by the hole in the satellite picture," Rin sang out, jumping from Kagome's arms and on her daddy's back.

"The ice we skate is getting pretty thin. The water's getting warm so you might as well swim. My world's on fire, how about your's? That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored." Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru's cheek and hip bumped him out the way as she took over cooking the pancakes.

'_Hey now, you're an all star get your game on, go play. Hey now, you're a rock star get the show on, get paid. All that glitters is gold, only shooting stars break the mold'_

Shippo ran over to hug her good morning and only then did she realize how big her baby was getting. The little fur ball pup was gone. The boy who came up to her waist with unruly bright orange hair and slimming face was a young youkai, almost a teenager.

The small make-shift family sung along on with smiles as plates were packed with edible food, "Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas, I need to get myself away from this place. I said, 'Yep, what a concept I could use a little fuel myself, and we could all use a little change.'"

Sesshoumaru ruffled his son's hair and Kagome helped Rin get her plate and drink to the table. The family sat, swaying to the music and talking amongst themselves in the first real family breakfast.

'_Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart, but your head gets dumb_

So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking The Backstreet?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all star get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold'

* * *

_**Ok people, so, we've seen our first smut session! How did you like it? Give me your comments or criticisms, they are greatly appreciated! Next chapter will be out in VERY SOON! I'm already working on it! **_

_**Another thing, we've seen our first look at family life for the couple! What do you think? Peaceful and sweet right? But I can't keep it like that! It's boring! What trouble will brew up next time! **_

_**Until then,**_

_**Yuuki!**_


	10. Author's Note

_**Alright, I know I haven't updated in quite some time and I apologize for that, but please don't be mad at me Ladies and Gentlemen. I've had a lot going on in my home life as well as juggling school into the mix and it's had its toll on me but, a sorta "reward" for your patients with me (and not taking out the pitch forks and butcher knives) the next chapter that will be coming out will be a double MEANING it will be two FULL chapters in one PLUS (if i can work it in logically without it soundly like random hormonal sexing) there will be two mushy gushy smut scenes! So please, work with me! I WILL be posting the next chapter VERY SOON! Things on my end are finally starting to slow down and I'll be back with madness as my medication!**_

_**Love you guys!**_

_**-Yuuki!  
**_


	11. Author's RevivalApology

Hey Everyone! Its Yuuki, long time no see… I'll keep this short, I'm restarting this story. It will basically be the same, but more depth and actually _finishing_ it this time. I will be keeping this part up for all you fans but if you want to read the new improved version, it will be called **_Secrets of Silver_**_**. **_Also, I've started writing my own story and I will be publishing chapters on but as of now my account on there is empty. When I do post something up, I will tell you and give you my author's name as well. I love you all, thank you for staying with me through this and I'm sorry again to keep you all waiting for so long.


End file.
